


Through Hell Or High Water

by serpent_dancer05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_dancer05/pseuds/serpent_dancer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is a Veela searching for his mate. Harry Potter is an abused teen looking for love and comfort. Can these two lost boys help each other find what they are looking for? And will they be able to overcome the hardships that a certain evil wizard and manipulative old man have planned for them or will they be broken by the never ending obstacles that keep cropping up before them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain Filled Days and Dream Filled Nights

Sadly Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me. If they did I would be one of the richest people in the world and I am obviously not. So I must make do with borrowing J.K's characters for a little playtime.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Through Hell or High Water

 

Pain Filled Days, Dream Filled Nights

 

"BOY!" A loud bellow echoed through the previously quiet house of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter groaned softly before abandoning painting the shed like he'd been ordered to do by his uncle and wiping his hands on a rag. He shoved the rag in his pocket and walked through the sliding glass doors that entered into the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle?" Harry murmured looking down at his shoes. He had learned at an early age that looking directly at any of the Dursley's resulted in a harsh beating.

"What do you think you're doing, Boy?" Harry's uncle, Vernon, snarled, leaning in close to Harry's face to intimidate the smaller than average boy. Harry tensed, already fearing the worse, but otherwise didn't move.

"I'm… repainting the shed like you told me." Harry replied slowly.

"And do you have any idea what time it is?" Vernon growled menacingly. Harry, who was starting to feel a twinge of panic, looked towards the clock and felt his heart drop.

"It's 1:17, Sir" Harry whispered as he slowly started to edge away from his uncle.

"Exactly! My wife and son are starving while you're lazing about! Why haven't you made lunch?" Vernon hissed; face slowly turning purple in his rage.

"I was doing the chores! You told me I wasn't allowed to do anything else until they were finished!" Harry shouted in defense and then froze realizing the horrible mistake he'd just made. Vernon's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt, yanking him closer.

"You DARE raise your voice at ME you UNGRATEFUL BRUTE!" Vernon shouted in fury, mustache quivering and spit flying.

"I…I didn't…" Harry stammered in fear. He searched around for help and noticed his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley standing in the doorway. Knowing from past experience that he would receive no help from either of them he turned back to his uncle and prepared for the worse.

"I'm sorry! I just lost track of time! It won't happen again! Please!" Harry pleaded with his uncle.

"You aren't sorry. Not yet, Boy. But you will be!" Vernon snarled.

Lifting a big, meaty fist, Vernon pulled his arm back before letting it snap forward burying his hand into the side of Harry's face. Harry yelped in pain, his glasses flew off his face smashing into the wall and breaking. He fell to the floor, his vision going blurry. Vernon lifted a foot and kicked out connecting with Harry's stomach. Harry groaned and rolled himself into a ball trying to minimize the damage to his body.

"You-kick-ungrateful-punch-bastard!" Vernon ground out punctuating each word with a blow or two. Unsatisfied with the minimal damage his fist and feet were causing Vernon unstrapped his belt and swung, letting the sharp buckle fall across Harry's back tearing his skin. Harry's screams and begs for mercy went unnoticed by the man who was savagely beating him into the kitchen floor.

"VERNON!" Petunia shouted. The large whale of a man looked over to his wife.

"What?" he panted, "I'm trying to punish the brat."

"Yes, but if you keep beating him so relentlessly we'll be out a servant. Let him alone for now. He's had enough." Petunia reasoned sternly.

"Fine." Vernon grunted. He turned to the broken, bloodied body on the floor.

"Get up, clean this blood. You are to stay in your room, no meals for three days." Vernon ordered. Harry stayed on the floor sobbing softly as his uncle waddled out of the room closely followed by his aunt and cousin. Ignoring the pain in his body as best as he could Harry dragged himself off the floor and began to sponge up his blood. 'I can't keep living like this,' he thought to himself as he got up the last of the blood. Harry forced his body to painfully climb the stairs to his room. He managed to close and lock his door before his strength completely left him and he crumpled to the ground, totally oblivious to the world as he passed out from the agony wracking through his body. That's when the dreams began.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood. In fact he could not remember ever being in a worse mood. And it was all thanks to a little thing called time. You see today was a very important day, or rather 12:00 midnight was a very important time. At that exact moment it would be his birthday, his sixteenth to be exact, and it was at that moment that Draco would receive his inheritance, his Veela inheritance. A Veela is an incredibly powerful magical creature. They were fabled to be the children of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, thus Veela were the most beautiful beings to walk the Earth. They had fair skin and blonde hair that was complemented by their grey, silver, or blue eyes. Veela also mated for life and upon receiving their inheritance came the Dreams. The Dreams were a Veelas way of tracking their soul mate. They would be able to catch sight of a significant physical trait that would help them start their search. Now it was currently 11:55 and the reason that Draco was so very angry was that it seemed to have been 11:55 for the past two hours! Draco glanced at the clock again and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin! The bloody time has finally changed!" Draco grumbled to himself before flopping back onto his bed. There was a soft knocking on his door and Draco immediately sat up.

"Come in." he called and waited for the door to open. Narcissa walked in and made her way over to her son, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Good evening, Mother." Draco greeted softly.

"Good evening, Draco. Are you excited about tonight?" She questioned running a hand gently through Draco's blonde locks.

"Very, I just wish time would hurry the bloody hell up so that I may catch a glimpse of my mate" Draco complained shooting another irritated glance at the clock on his wall which now read 11:57.

"Have you finished reading the Veela book that your father and I got for you?" Narcissa asked looking to the book that rested on Draco's bedside table.

"Yes I have Mother. I do hope that I find my mate in time and that they do not reject me. The only unpleasant fact about Veelas is that we die without our mate." Draco shuddered at the thought, now openly glaring at the offensively slow clock. It now read 11:59 and he was praying silently for it to be twelve already.

"Do not forget the pain that comes with the transformation." Narcissa warned, Draco just waved his hand.

"I would go through any amount of pain for my mate." Draco replied absently. '30 more seconds!', he thought to himself.

"It is almost time now Draco. I must take my leave." Narcissa kissed her son's cheek lightly before sweeping out of the room. The clock struck twelve just as the door clicked shut. Draco fell back against the bed, screams ripping their way from his throat as agony race through him. It felt as if his bones were being stretched impossibly far. His back felt as if it was being ripped open and his magic was lashing out at anything and everything in his room. Draco could feel something tearing through the muscle and skin on his back. 'My wings' he thought dimly before the pain regained his full attention.

"AHHHH!" Draco screamed his back arching fully off the bed as the pain reached an all-time high. His screaming went on for what seemed like hours but was truthfully five minutes. As soon as the clock struck 12:05 his pain subsided. Draco slumped onto his bed mentally and physically exhausted. He fell asleep instantly and that's when the dream started.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Draco was lying in a bed with the softest silk sheets and comfiest blanket, both in the most amazing green he had ever seen. Draco sat up and looked around.

"Where's my mate!" Draco felt himself panicking. That's when he heard the sobs. Draco turned quickly and saw a person, a boy he realized upon closer inspection, curled up in the far corner off the bed. Draco crawled slowly towards them instinctively knowing that this crying boy was his mate. His heart broke and he wrapped his arms around the boy who jumped and tried to push him away. Draco tightened his hold but let go immediately at the whimper of pain.

"You're hurt!" Draco gasped, just now noticing the various cuts and bruises that littered his mate's body.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them!" Draco snarled his silver eyes flashing in his fury. The boy finally looked up and Draco froze instantly losing himself in the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen, that were filled with tears.

"Shush, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me." Draco whispered slowly wrapping his arms back around his shaking mate.

Slowly his mate stopped crying and leaned into him. Draco allowed his newly acquired wings to wrap themselves protectively around his mate who sighed and relaxed more fully into him.

"I'm sorry. So sorry that I cannot protect you from whoever is abusing you so. I swear I will do everything in my power to find you soon." Draco whispered in his mate's ear.

"Who are you? Why do I feel so safe now?" The boy asked looking up at him with those stunning green eyes.

"I am your Dominant. I am meant to protect you and keep you safe. Do not worry for I will find you soon and you shall never hurt again." Draco reassured the smaller boy. His mate nodded once before laying his head down. They lay in silence for a while before some force started to pull them apart.

"NO! I am not ready! I do not want to go!" Draco shouted clutching his mate closer.

"What…what's happening?" His mate asked gripping his shirt tightly in fear.

"Our time is up for now. Quickly! Tell me your name!" Draco begged. He needed to know who his mate was.

"My name is-" His mate was cut off as the dream ended abruptly.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Damn it all to hell!" Draco shouted upon waking up. He snatched a pillow off his bed and flung it across the room.

"What the fuck woke me up?" He snarled glaring around his room, which he hated with a passion at the moment. It was then that he noticed the constant knocking on his door. He stalked over and threw it open to see his mother, father, and his godfather Severus standing there.

"You woke me." He snarled.

"We were worried!" Narcissa said.

"You were asleep for so long that we thought something had-" Lucius was cut off by Draco's growl.

"You WOKE ME UP! You took me from my mate!" He shouted angrily.

"You were still dreaming of them? It is already 11:00!" Severus exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't care if it's been THREE DAYS!" Draco snarled, "You have no right to pull me from my dreams of MY MATE! They need me!"

"Who was it?" Narcissa asked.

"Was it a male or female?" Lucius questioned.

"What trait do you remember about them?" Severus added.

"I don't know. Male. The most amazing, beautiful, dark emerald eyes." Draco breathed immediately calming at the thoughts of his mate. Draco turned from the door, walked over to his window and looked out at the world. His mate was out there, somewhere, and he was hurting. Draco placed a hand on the glass as if he could feel his mate. 'I will keep my promise to you. We will be together soon. My mate." Draco thought to himself, ignoring completely the relentless questioning of his family.


	2. What the Fuck Was That?

Sadly I still don't own any of Harry Potter. *sob*

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: What the fuck was that?

 

Harry was awoken from his dreams of a blond-haired, white-winged angel by harsh knocking on his bedroom door.

"BOY! Get up and unlock this blasted door." His uncle snapped. Harry groaned as he dragged his pain filled body off his bed and towards the door. He unlocked the door, letting it swing open as he took four quick steps back, putting him out of arms reach of his uncle. Harry blinked up at Vernon owlishly, his surroundings blurred. ' I can't see a bloody thing without my glasses.' Harry thought grumpily, wishing that he could just use magic to repair them.

"We're going out." Vernon growled, glaring at Harry with hate filled eyes.

"We?" Harry repeated confused. Harry was rarely allowed out of the house unless it was to do chores. Fetch the groceries, or leave for Hogwarts and, with the exception of Dudley's eleventh birthday, he was never allowed to go anywhere with the Dursley's.

"We, as in Petunia, Dudley and I. We are going to be gone all day. There is a list of chores on the kitchen counter that had better be done by the time we get home or you won't be having any meals for a week. Understood?" Vernon snarled. Harry nodded his head quickly. Vernon grunted then turned and stomped his way downstairs. Harry could make out the blurry figures of Petunia and Dudley waiting at the bottom of the steps. He glared at his hateful relatives before closing his door. Harry walked stiffly back to his bed and sank back onto it with a sigh. His whole body ached and he was still so tired. In an attempt to take his mind of his he pain he let it wonder to his strange but comforting dream. Harry had been on this vast bed of green silk sheets and warm, soft blankets, sobbing like he couldn't when he was awake because crying earned you a harsh beating. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared this… 'Angel.' Harry decided. Only an angel had wings white as fresh December snow and could look that heartbreakingly beautiful. He remembered the way the angel had wrapped his arms protectively around him as he cried, how the angel had cooed softly in his ear until he had calmed down. 'But what did the angel mean?' Harry mused silently. 'Was that angel really searching for him? If he was then why now after years of pain at the hands of his so called family? Why did he suddenly matter? And what did he mean when he had called himself my dominant?" Harry let his thoughts circle each other for a few minutes before sighing and pushing them away. Harry sat up feeling depression settle deep in his heart.

"Thoughts like that are completely useless." He told himself firmly. "It was just a dream. No way could I ever be that lucky." 'Just take Cedric and Sirius for example." He thought sighing sadly before forcing his body up, gathering his clothes, and heading to the bathroom to shower. Harry peeled off his bloodied clothes and put them in the hamper before turning the water on. He stared at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to warm, noticing how bad he really looked. 'Wonder what they would say if they could see their hero now.' Harry thought dejectedly, his cuts and bruises standing out on his pale, thin body.

"Because all I see is a skinny little nobody who can't even save himself." He murmured felling incredibly sorry for himself. Suddenly Harry gasped as feeling of anger, sadness, and love flooded him. He froze as the foreign feelings rose up inside him, making his heart ache with their intensity, before disappearing just as quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry breathed as he blinked rapidly. Shaking his head he pushed the strange occurrence to the back of his mind with the dream and stepped under the spray of water. Harry had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming when the hot water splashed down onto his open wounds.

"Fuck!" He hissed through clenched teeth as he scrubbed the blood and sweat from his body. He watched as the water turned red with his blood before spiraling down the drain. Finished with his shower Harry turned off the water as he stepped out of the shower, dried himself, and slowly slipped into his clothes trying not to aggravate his wounds. Harry made his way slowly downstairs and to the kitchen where he poured himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After eating, washing his dishes, and putting them away he picked up the long list of chores off the counter.

"Dust, vacuum, mop, other random things that don't need to be done…" Harry sighed as the list went on and on. "This is gonna be a long day." And with that cheerful statement Harry pushed up the sleeves of his overly large shirt, got the duster. 'I wish you were real angel so you can save me from this hell.' Harry thought as he got started on the multitude of chores his aunt had set for him.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You are sure it was a male?" Severus asked. Draco growled and glared at his godfather.

"My mate is not an it." He snarled. "And for the fifteenth time, yes he is a male!"

"And you don't know who it was?" Narcissa asked ignoring her son's angry tone.

"No." was the short, irritated reply.

"All you remember is that they had black hair and green eyes?" Lucius said.

"If any of you ask me any of those questions again I swear to Salazar that I'll…" He trailed of with a threatening glare.

"We're just trying to understand so that we may help you." Narcissa said.

"I don't know how I could possibly make this any clearer." Draco snarled through gritted teeth. "YES my mate is a MALE. NO I do NOT know who he is. And ALL I REMEMBER is that he has black hair and green eyes." He explained for the sixteenth time since they had woken him up. 'Well those and the scars but they don't need to know about that yet.' He thought to himself. He was the dominant so he would take care of it. His mother, father and Severus looked at him silently for a moment then Severus opened his mouth.

"So you are positive that it was male?" He asked successfully keeping the amusement out of his voice.

"ARGH!" Draco shouted in frustration as he jumped out of his chair. He had been woken from his dreams of his mate, dragged to the library, and questioned nonstop about his mate. Needless to say his patience was pretty much nonexistent at this point.

"I can't do this anymore!" He snapped as he stalked towards the library doors.

"Where are you going Dragon?" Narcissa asked bemused as the adults followed the fuming teen into the hallway.

"To the kitchen to eat since certain people saw it fit to drag me out of bed and to the library without any breakfast." He said haughtily ignoring the amused snorts from behind him. Suddenly Draco stumbled and dropped to his knees, right hand on his chest over his aching heart, as feeling of despair, self-loathing, and worthlessness washed over him. He knew immediately what was happening and understood that his mate was feeling this way at this exact moment.

"Draco!" Lucius' sharp voice rang out in concern for his son. Draco ignored his father in favor of sending waves of love down the bond that he and his mate already shared. Although he was trying hard to send only positive feelings he could not keep out his sadness at his inability to help his mate more and anger that his mate was abused in such a manner and hoped the feelings would not make his mate feel worse. Thoughts of sweet revenge filled his mind after the feelings disappeared until he was brought back to reality by a stinging slap. The force of the blow had his head snapping to the left and his right cheek throbbing painfully.

"What the fuck was that!" Draco snapped glaring at his mother, who looked ready to slap him again, as he gingerly touched his burning cheek.

"Your eyes went pure silver." Severus said softly, eyes dark with worry. Draco froze in understanding. When a Veelas eyes turned pure silver someone was about to die rather agonizingly. Pure silver eyes were the sign of a fully enraged Veela and when they got far enough into their fury they eliminated whatever had enraged them so in the first place.

"What made you so furious Draco?" Narcissa asked in concern. Draco hesitated, debating on whether he should tell them more about his mate or not. 'If I tell them they will help me find my mate faster and he would be safe sooner.' Draco reasoned with himself.

"Scars." He blurted out. "His body is covered in scars and bruises and burn marks. They beat him! His family," He spat as if it was the most disgusting word he had ever had the displeasure to utter, "Abuses him and from what could tell it happens often." Tears of anguish threatened to overflow from his eyes as he confided in his family.

"Oh Draco." Narcissa breathed sadly as she wrapped her arms around her distraught son. She met her husband's furious gray eyes and they both silently vowed to help their son find his mate as quickly as possible. Lucius looked over at Severus who nodded in agreement of the unspoken promise. This boy, whoever he was, was Draco's mate. This means he was practically a Malfoy already. He belonged to Draco as much as Draco belonged to him, and nobody abused what belonged to a Malfoy and got away with it. Draco was aware of the silent communication going on around him and smirked in cold satisfaction. They would find his mate soon and when they did those disgusting monsters who dared to hurt his precious mate would pay dearly with their lives.


	3. You're Mine

Chapter 3: You're mine

 

Harry was in the kitchen, checking on the grand dinner that he was whipping up for the Dursley's. For whatever reason they had decided to have a feast like dinner. His aunt and uncle had made him cook steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, yams, rolls, salad, soup and a chocolate cake for desert. And he most likely wouldn't be able to taste any of it, but at the moment none of that mattered because Harry was in a good mood. He was actually happy. It had been about two weeks since the dreams had started and Harry was still unsure if they were real or something his mind desperately made up to keep him from doing something incredibly stupid but they worked. Angel, as he had started to call him, would appear and immediately wrap him up in his strong arms. He would pull Harry close and ask if he was okay, if he had been beaten that day and every time he said yes Angel would growl angrily and threaten to, "Kill the monsters that did this to you!" It had been a few days since Harry's last beating and he was feeling surprisingly good. His scars had healed up and his bruises were disappearing. He couldn't wait to fall asleep so he could see his angel again. It was the only time that Harry felt safe and loved.

"Hurry up with our dinner Boy!" His uncle shouted from in the living room. Harry could hear the television on the news channel.

"It's done Uncle Vernon." Harry called softly as he stepped into the living room. Harry set the table as the Dursley's filed into the kitchen and sat at the table. He placed their plates in front of them and then backed off. Harry cleared his throat slightly and his uncle looked up at him.

"What is it Boy?" He asked impatiently.

"I…I was just wondering if I might have some dinner too?" Harry asked hesitantly. His uncle began to get red in the face and he hurriedly added, "Just a small plate! I haven't had anything to eat in three days and…" Harry trailed off hopefully. It was silent as everyone looked at Vernon. Harry tensed. 'Fuck! How could I be so stupid! You don't ask for food Har-'

"Fine, fine. Just take some food and get out of our way. You are to stay in your room for the rest of the night." Vernon grunted, breaking Harry's train of thought, before turning back to his food and shoveling forkfuls into his mouth. Harry quickly put together a plate and headed to the stairs before Vernon could change his mind. Taking his plate up to his room he munched happily on some bread, beaming the whole time. His stomach was rejoicing at the food he had been given and Harry laughed softly. 'Now I have good news to tell the angel! Well, he might not see it that way but it is good news.' Harry thought to himself. He had food and he hadn't been beaten in a while, his life was good at the moment. He made it to his room and closed and locked his door behind him. Harry sat cross- legged on his bed with his plate in his lap.

"Maybe I can sneak back downstairs after they've all gone to sleep and swipe a slice of cake!" He said happily eating his potatoes. After he finished eating he placed his empty plate on the desk he had by the window and gathered some clothes for a shower. He unlocked his door, opened it, and immediately ran into Dudley. Harry gasped and tried to slam the door closed but he wasn't fast enough. Dudley forced his way into Harry's room and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked trying not to let the strange gleam in Dudley's eyes scare him. Harry would be damned if he let Dudley beat him like his father did but he seemed to have something different in mind. Dudley looked him up and down and licked his lips.

"You'll know soon enough Potter. I want to talk for right now." Dudley said as he stepped closer to Harry. Harry took an answering step back.

"T-talk about what?" He stuttered. He didn't know why he felt so scared but his instincts were hardly ever wrong and right now they told him to stay away from Dudley.

"About you." Dudley said as he looked him up and down again and Harry shivered in disgust. He didn't like the animalistic look in his cousins eyes.

"Me? What about me?" He asked, dropping his clothes in fright as he backed up farther.

"I've seen the looks Harry. And the way you walk around and bend over when you're doing your chores." Dudley took three big steps putting him right in front Harry. Harry tried to scramble back but found himself already pressed against the wall.

"I d-don't know w-what y-your talking ab-bout!" Harry stuttered in fear.

"Oh I think you do. Harry." Dudley breathed before leaning in and pressing his lips forcefully to Harry's. He struggled against his cousin as hard as he could but Dudley was too big. Harry managed to turn his head and he gagged when Dudley moved his lips to his neck sucking and licking at his flesh.

"Stop! Please stop! I don't know what you're talking about." Harry pleaded trying to wiggle free.

"No." Dudley said. "You're mine now Potter. I've got you all summer and you can't escape." Dudley smirked evilly as he ran his hands over the front of Harry's pants. Harry froze and looked up at his cousin in terror.

"No. Please not that." Harry breathed. Dudley just smirked.

"We'll finish this later." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of Harry's room closing the door behind him. Harry immediately rushed over and locked it before sliding down to the floor in tears.

"Oh God!" He sobbed shaking his head. He couldn't let Dudley do… that to him! It would break him like nothing else has been able to. Harry tried to force himself to stop crying. He had been caught off guard this time but it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let that happen.

"I'd rather die!" He hissed vehemently. After that declaration Harry pushed himself off the floor. Harry took deep breaths trying to still the shaking in his hands and his frantically beating heart. He picked up his clothes from where he had dropped them and changed in his room. There was no way he was about to leave his room now. Harry climbed into his bed and shut his eyes tight, his whole body still shaking in terror.

'Please be there Angel. I need you tonight now more than ever.' Harry prayed silently that his angel would be waiting for him. He repeated the prayer in his head as he waited for sleep to claim him.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Draco was permanently floating on cloud nine. He had been sharing dreams with his beautiful mate, whom he had decided to call Emerald because of his eyes, for weeks and they were really getting to know each other. They were unable to tell each other their names and every time they had tried the dreams had abruptly ended and wouldn't start again until the next night, no matter how early in the night it was. His submissive had not been hurt for about a week now which made him even happier. His Emerald didn't deserve to be treated like that. His mother and father constantly laughed at him as he floated around in his bubble of joy but he couldn't care less. He was happy because his mate was happy. That's all that mattered. Sadly his happiness was about to be ripped away from him. It was shortly after dinner and Draco and his parents were in their music room. It was filled with different types of instruments. There were four violins, two cellos, a piano, three guitars, drums, a harp, two flutes, and a saxophone. Draco was playing the piano, his mother the violin, and his father the cello. The three different sounds blended together beautifully as they neared the ending of the song. There was a slight crescendo and then Lucius and Narcissa paused in their playing for the brief piano solo and… Nothing. There was no sound and the Malfoy patriarchs looked around in confusion. Draco was staring off into space with his hand on his heart and his parents shared a worried look. While a Veela searches for their mate they can tune into their mates feelings. Usually it happened at random or when their mate is feeling strongly. People could usually tell when a Veela was feeling his mate by the blank looks and a subconscious sign. When Narcissa felt Lucius she would unknowingly comb her fingers through her hair because hair was one thing Lucius was obsessed about. Lucius would rub his neck because it was one of Narcissa's most sensitive spots. Draco put his hand on his heart because his mate just wanted someone to love him for being himself. Lucius and Narcissa stood and rounded the piano to stand at Draco's side. They expected him to smile or laugh like he had been doing recently so when he screamed in rage, eyes turning silver, they were surprised.

"Draco! Draco what do you feel?" Narcissa asked sharply. Draco's eyes hadn't gone silver since the day after the dreams began and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to snap him out of his fury this time.

"He is terrified! They are doing something that he feels is worse than the beatings and he…" Draco sobbed, his eyes filling with tears, "He wants to die!" Draco wailed anguish clear in his voice. Lucius gasped and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Draco I need you to focus on your mate. Try to do more than feel their emotions. Get into their mind and find out exactly what is happening. Can you focus? Can you do that?" Lucius said. Draco's mate could not, under any circumstances, kill themselves or Draco would die too. Lucius' heart froze when Draco blanched and then gagged violently.

"Oh Merlin!" He breathed. "His cousin. His cousin is, was, kissing him. Touching him!" Draco growled and glared up at his father. "I'm going to kill him. ALL of them." Draco vowed and Lucius, as a dominant, knew that nothing would be able to stop Draco from doing just that. Draco shrugged off his father's hands and stormed out of the music room. He made it to his room and slammed his door shut. He changed quickly into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Don't worry Emerald. I am coming. Just hold on." Draco whispered as he closed his eyes, evened out his breathing and forced himself into a deep sleep.

........................................................................................................................DREAM............................................................................................................................................................................

 

Angel sat up on the green bed that always appeared in the dreams and was instantly knocked back down as his mate launched himself at him. Angel's arms wrapped tightly around the sobbing teen and pulled him close.

"Emerald! What did they do to you? Where are you hurt?" Angel asked, frantically running his hands over the smaller teen searching for injuries.

"Oh God! Angel he… My cousin he s-said that I've b-been flirting w-with him! H-he said that I'm h-his for the r-rest of the sum-m-mer and that I couldn't e-esc-cape!" Emerald sobbed into Angel's shoulder. Angel growled and grabbed Emerald's chin lifting his face gently until their eyes met.

"Don't you dare listen to that fat bastard!" Angel growled. "You belong to me and I won't let anyone take you away from me!" Angel bent down and brushed his lips softly over Emerald's. Emerald gasped and Angel smirked before pressing his mouth more firmly against his Emerald's in a brief chaste kiss.

"You're mine." He breathed, looking deep into his Emerald's brilliant green eyes.

"Yours." Emerald whispered back, blushing slightly. Angel smiled down at him before shifting Emerald so that the younger boy was sitting between his legs, his back pressed against Angel's chest. Angel wrapped an arm around Emerald's waist and used his other hand to card through his black hair.

"I wish I knew how to find you." Angel sighed as he breathed in the heady scent of his beautiful mate.

"I wish I could believe you were real." Emerald whispered back. Angel growled softly and Emerald looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry! It's just that… My life is pretty crappy, you know? So it's hard for me to believe that something this good could actually be real." Emerald explained quickly. He hated it when Angel was mad.

"I understand. It'll just take a little time for me to fully convince you." Angel said before changing the topic to something lighter. The two young teens talked about nothing and shared sweet, short kisses for the rest of the dream. Angel could feel the start of the pull that signified the ending of the dream.

"I love you, Emerald." Angel said staring into pools of deepest green

"Love you, Angel." Emerald whispered shyly, looking up at Angel through his lashes. Angel pressed their lips together in one last lingering kiss.

"Mine." He murmured.

"Yours." Was the soft reply and then darkness as they both woke up.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy sang as she barged into her son's room.

"Go. Away." Draco grumbled as he buried his head farther under his fluffy pillows. Narcissa glided across the room and drew back the curtains covering the windows. Sunlight filtered through and Draco groaned and pulled his blanket up over his head.

"Wake up Dragon." Narcissa said.

"It's too early!" Draco complained, making no attempt to get out from under his warm, comfortable covers. Narcissa pouted before smirking evilly. Drawing her wand silently she pointed it at her son.

"Get up my darling, dearest, lovely, intelligent, strong, handsome…" Narcissa went on and on waving her wand with each word.

"FINE!" Draco snapped as he sat up, now sporting long, wavy bright pink hair, electric yellow eyebrows, and very well detailed clown make-up. He glared coolly at his mother and she just smiled back.

"Hurry and get dressed. We're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." She said before sweeping out of the room trying to stifle her laughter. Draco sighed and forced himself to leave his warm bed. He looked at it longingly before walking to his closet. He opened the doors and stepped in to look for an appropriate outfit. Draco decided to go with black skinny jeans, a dark green short-sleeved shirt, and a black belt with a silver dragon buckle. He also picked out some black combat boots before heading into his bathroom to take a shower. The lights instantly flickered on and his enchanted mirror gasped in horror.

"Oh. My. GOD! Honey what did you do to yourself?" The mirror exclaimed.

"What are you talking about you-"Draco turned around and let out the girliest shriek known to man and wizard kind. Draco stormed out of his room and stalked into the dining room where his parents were eating breakfast.

"Mother! What did you do to me?" Draco screamed in horror. His mother began to giggle and his father turned around and promptly spit out the mouthful of tea he had just drunk. Draco glared as his parents fell into laughing fits and waited impatiently for them to act their appropriate age.

"Mother!" Draco whined. "I can't go anywhere if you don't change me back!" Narcissa stood and, still giggling made her way over to her soon.

"Oh, lighten up Dragon. I would never let you walk around like this." She said as she waved her wand. Draco conjured a mirror to make sure he was back to normal and sighed in relief when he saw his usually stunningly sexy self.

"Now go change Draco. We have a lot to do today and it is best if we start now." Lucius said standing and walking to join his wife and son. Draco nodded and hurried off back to his room. Draco took a 30 minute shower, shortest of his life, and quickly changed. He walked hurriedly back to the dining room because a Malfoy never runs and all three Malfoys stepped up to the fireplace. Narcissa took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." She said firmly and disappeared in a swirl of green flames. Draco stepped in behind her, threw his floo powder down and said in his drawling tone, "Diagon Alley." before vanishing. Lucius watched them go before heading to his study to do paperwork for the ministry.

At Diagon Alley Draco dragged his mother from store to store, sometimes to get supplies and sometimes just to look. Halfway through his school list Draco suddenly zoned out and began looking around absently. His mother didn't immediately notice his behavior and kept walking, Narcissa talking about the room she would decorate at the manner once Draco had found his mate.

"What colors do you think he would like? Maybe I can just make it Slytherin colors and if he turns out to be from a different house we can change them when he gets there. What do you think Draco? Draco?" Narcissa looked around at her son and saw his blank face.

"Draco! Draco have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past hour?" Narcissa snapped as they left the Apothecary. She huffed in irritation when Draco just shook his head absently.

"He's here. I can feel him here." Draco murmured, hand pressed tightly to his chest as he looked around desperately for his mate.

"Draco we came here for school supplies! We did not come here just so you could go mate hunting." Narcissa reprimanded before pushing Draco into Flourish and Blotts.

"Now take this list and gather the necessary books." Draco sighed as he took the list. He walked up and down multiple rows of bookshelves occasionally pulling out a book. He was searching for the last one on the list when he felt it. Draco gasped and froze, eyes darting around the store as he searched urgently for his mate. He dropped his books as he began to push through the crowd, turning in a frantic circle as he tried to follow the pull to his submissive.

"Draco what are you doing? And where are your books?" Narcissa demanded as she caught hold of the desperate Veelas arm.

"He's here!" He breathed, staring up at his mother with wide, excited eyes. "So close. He's so close. Where are you my Emerald?" Draco muttered under his breath as he tried to pull away from his mother. A flash of black, unruly hair caught his attention and he whipped his head to the side to follow its progression. That head of black belonged to his mate. He knew it did.

"Found you!" He gasped. Draco snatched his arm from his mother's grasp and pushed his way through the crowd. His heart stopped when he realized his mate was heading towards the exit.

"NO! Emerald stop! Wait! Emerald please stop!" He screamed desperately. He finally made it through the mass of bodies and out of the store but the pull was gone.

"Dragon?" Narcissa asked softly as she came up beside her son.

"He's gone! I wasn't fast enough!" Draco moaned in despair. He had been so close to his mate! Literally feet away, only to lose him at the last second. 'Merlin! I never knew anyone could hurt this bad." He had seen his mate now and even though it was just a glimpse his heart would ache until he was next to his mate again. It was too much for the young Veela.

"I'm going home." He said before disapparating to the Manor. Narcissa sighed and headed back into the store and telling the shop keeper to wrap the books on the list and owl them to Malfoy manor. When she floo'd back to the Manor she was confronted with a bewildered Lucius comforting a sobbing Draco.

"He told me what happened." Lucius explained. Narcissa nodded.

"Don't cry Dragon. You may not have found him today but you will find him once you get back to Hogwarts. Everything will be fine." Lucius whispered to his son. Draco looked up at his father, gray eyes bright with tears. He wiped his face and nodded slowly.

"At school." He said softly and then nodded more enthusiastically.

"Yes, of course! I'll find him at school! And we'll get our own rooms, and eat all our meals together and share all the same classes, and go on brilliant dates in Hogsmeade and…" Draco went on listing all the activities he would do with his submissive, the anguish of just a second ago already forgot and the ache in his heart dulled as thoughts of his submissive filled his head. Narcissa and Lucius shared an amused look before turning their attention back to their son.


	5. Diagon Alley Part 2

WARNING! There is a rape scene later in the chapter. If you hate reading that kind of thing I suggest you skip the very end and go to the next chapter.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley Part 2

Harry lay in bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he contemplated the pros and cons of getting up for the day. 'On the one hand I have absolutely nothing to look forward to. Hogwarts doesn't start for another two weeks and I can't go to the Weasley's this summer.' Harry had gotten an owl from Dumbledore a few days ago explaining that Harry would not be going over to Ron's so that he would have time to "mourn his Godfather in peace" or some such rubbish but Harry wasn't a fool. He knew this was another of Dumbledore's manipulations and he was done. Dumbledore's manipulations had cost him the last family member he'd had and Harry wasn't going to play nice anymore, or so he told himself. It was hard to believe given his current situation. This led him to his reason for getting out of bed. 'If I don't get up Uncle Vernon will beat me and I don't need another beating so soon after yesterdays.'

Yesterday while making dinner he had supposedly burnt it beyond salvaging and had been reminded that he was not allowed to screw up. 'Because obviously I'd forgotten.' Harry thought sarcastically. After a few more minutes of thought Harry sighed and mentally prepared for the pain getting up would bring him. He held back a whimper as the cuts his uncle had carved into his back last night stretched as he pushed himself into a standing position.

"Fuck!" He gasped, breathing raggedly for a moment before he got his pain under control. Harry managed to make it to his closet where he took out a pair of pants and a shirt before heading to the bathroom to shower. Harry closed and locked the door before he undressed and put his clothes in the hamper. He turned so his back was to the mirror before looking over his shoulder at the word his uncle had carved into his back. Unwanted. 'This is what I am. No one wants me and that's probably for the best seeing as everyone around me ends up dead.' Harry thought morbidly before turning around and looking at the other two words carved into his skin. Whore had been carved by Dudley a few days after he had been accused of teasing him and Useless had been carved by his uncle a few days into the summer holiday.

Harry shook his head and stepped under the spray of water, biting back a scream as his cuts burned. He washed the blood off and stumbled out of the shower after turning the water off. Harry patted his body dry since his wounds were nowhere near healed enough to drag even the softest towel over them. Harry pulled his clothes on trying not to aggravate his wounds farther and headed silently downstairs. He entered the kitchen, looked up at the clock on the wall and felt himself relax slightly in relief. 'It's only 7:30 and the Dursley's don't get up until around 8:00. At least I won't be beaten for not having breakfast ready.' Harry smiled slightly as he pulled out ingredients for breakfast. He cooked quickly and quietly, finishing a little after eight. Harry had made the plates and was about to set them on the table when he heard taping coming from the window over the sink. He turned and saw an owl hovering just outside. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in, dropped the letter on the counter and then flew back out. Harry picked up the letter, noticed the Hogwarts seal and opened it. 'Ah, school supplies list. I was wondering when this would be coming.' Harry mused. He was looking the list over when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. 'How did I not hear them!' Harry panicked as he tried to shove the letter back into the envelope and out of sight. His relatives freaked out whenever they saw anything that had to do with his freakishness. 'And I get that. Who wants to be around a freak anyways?' Harry thought sadly.

"What is that Boy?" Vernon barked from behind him. Harry closed his eyes in defeat. It just had to be his uncle. Now he was really dead!

"I-it's my school supplies l-list, Sir." Harry whispered as he turned and held the letter out to the older male.

"So when are those freaks finally coming to take you away for the summer?" His uncle snarled, glaring at the letter without taking it.

"They…aren't" Harry said softly. Vernon looked at him in surprise and Harry took a deep, steadying breath. "I'll n-need to leave a-after I finished with the breakfast d-dishes." Harry stammered. He held his breath not even daring to move. His uncle glared at him before smirking. Harry shivered at the sight.

"Fine, but I'm not taking you. You'll have to walk if you're going." Harry blinked and then blinked again.

"I can go?" Disbelief colored his voice. Vernon grunted something that could have been a yes and demanded his breakfast. Harry fought to keep the grin off his face as he set the other two plates down in front of his aunt Petunia and Dudley when they came downstairs.

An hour later saw Harry standing near the park where he had seen Sirius for the first time. His sadness threatened to overwhelm him and it was with great effort that he forced it back. Harry looked around carefully to make sure there were no witnesses around before waving his wand. A loud explosion later the Knight Bus sat parked in front of him.

"'Ello. My name is Stan Shunpike and I-" Stan broke off when he saw who he was talking to. "Merlin's beard! It's 'Arry Potter!" Harry chuckled and smiled up at Stan.

"Nice to see you again Stan. Mind taking me to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Not at all!" Stan printed passed Harry a receipt and after paying the required amount he climbed on and they set off. Harry was jerked side to side and it was with relief that he stumbled off and said good-bye, silently vowing to never ride the Knight Bus again after today. Harry looked around smiling brightly before going from store to store buying quills, parchment, various potions items, owl treats for Hedwig and a broom repair kit. Harry had been there for a few hours and was now down to his final store, Flourish and Blotts. Harry stepped into the book store and immediately felt a peculiar sensation sweep over him and not for the first time that day. He had been getting these feelings randomly ever since he walked into Diagon Alley and they left him feeling lost and bereft, his heart aching with a fierce longing. He didn't know what was happening; all he knew was that he needed something and he needed it badly. 'It reminds me of what I felt with Angel' Harry thought before quickly cutting off the painful thoughts.

He hadn't had a dream with Angel in about a month now. 'The blonde haired beauty had finally seen how worthless I was and left. That's all.' Harry pulled his mind away from those thoughts and began his search for the books on his list. He was there for half an hour before he had all his books gathered in his arm. He stepped up to the counter and paid for his books. He was turning away when the longing he had been ignoring for the whole trip hit him like a pack of wild hippogriffs.

"Emerald!" Harry's breath froze in his throat when he heard the name his Angel had called him reach his ears. 'Not real, he isn't real. Don't stop and don't turn around! It'll crush me if he isn't really there.' Harry ran as fast as he could from the store and didn't stop until he reached the Leaky Cauldron. He called the Knight Bus from there and was so lost in thought he wasn't even bothered by the bumpy ride. 'You only think you heard him because you were thinking about him. He doesn't want you. Worthless. Useless. You don't deserve him.' Harry's thoughts repeated themselves until he got off the Knight Bus. Harry kept his eyes on the ground as he entered the house causing him to miss the hungry, predatory looks his uncle and cousin were giving him as he walked upstairs.

Harry entered his room, turned the lights on and put his bags in his closet before he got an old pair of Dudley's sweats and a shirt. He headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before he started the shower, making sure it was the right temperature before he started to undress. He had gotten his shirt off and was unzipping his pants when the bathroom door slammed open. Harry jumped and whirled around only to come face to face with his uncle.

"U-uncle V-Vernon?" Harry questioned as he tried to force shaking fingers to button his pants. Vernon didn't answer him instead choosing to step farther into the bathroom and close the door behind him. Harry backed up until his back hit the wall.

"Dudley told me you have been teasing him." Vernon said looking Harry up and down. Harry paled and shook his head.

"I haven't done anything! I swear!" Harry said eyes wide and pleading. Vernon shook his head.

"I don't believe you. I think you need a lesson on what happens when a whore teases and doesn't deliver." Vernon snarled before grabbing Harry's arms and pulling him close.

"No! Please Uncle Vernon-" Harry was cut off when Vernon back handed him hard across the face, the force of the slap whipping Harry's head to the side. Vernon pushed Harry to the floor before climbing on top of him and yanking his pants completely off.

"Get off!" Harry cried. He kicked and punched at the larger male trying desperately to stop him. Vernon grabbed Harry's wrists in one of his hands and held them over his head. He straddled Harry's waist so he couldn't kick, effectively stopping his attacks. Harry wiggled around trying valiantly to escape as Vernon used his free hand to unzip his trousers and pull out his erection. Harry froze when Vernon moaned and he felt something hard pressing into his leg.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Harry pleaded, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Vernon tried to part Harry's legs and when he resisted sent a fist flying into his ribs. Harry gasped and went limp as pain clouded his senses. Harry felt his legs being forced apart and sobbed as he tried to pull his hands from his uncle's grasp. "PLEASE!" He screamed.

"Shut up! You know you want it you filthy freak!" Vernon snapped.

"No! Please I don't!" Harry gasped. Vernon leaned forward to chuckle in his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He whispered.

"NO!" Harry screamed as Vernon slammed into him. Harry could feel himself being torn open as Vernon forced his way deeper into him.

"Stop! Please I'll be good! I swear! No! NO! Oh God! Someone please HELP ME!" Harry screamed as Vernon sped up the speed of his thrusts. "KILL ME!"

"No one's coming. They don't care. Nobody loves a whore." Vernon moaned into Harry's ear as he plunged deeper into his body. 'Nobody's coming. They don't care. No one loves a whore. Worthless. Unwanted. Useless. Whore.' These thoughts repeated themselves in Harry's head until he believed them and gave up. Vernon was too caught up in the pleasure he was getting from Harry as his thrust become spastic and Harry was too far gone, staring with dull lifeless eyes, to notice when the bathroom door slammed open. Harry caught a flash of blond hair and silver eyes floating over him before he blacked out from the pain and trauma. His last thought was 'Angel?'


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6: The rescue

The long awaited chapter! Harry and Draco finally come together! Although the situation is heartbreaking. I cried while writing this. I truly wish it didn't have to happen but that's just the way the story came out on paper. Sorry if it offends anyone in any way. RAPE SCENE in this chapter. Very little compared to the other one but still…

(Same day as chapter four and five just…you know, later in the evening.)

For a whole month Draco had been feeling short, harsh stabs of pain. Random bruises would appear on his body, his face, his arms, his ribs. It had gotten so bad that his mother and father had forced him to take dreamless sleep potion at night because he was to stressed over his mate to get proper sleep and every day of that month his rage and despair had been steadily increasing. And pretty soon he was going to snap because those scars and bruises were coming from his mate and what Draco got was only one-fourth of what his mate was receiving. Someone was hurting Draco's mate and when he found the filthy scum they would be dead, the nobody-could-possibly-identify-the-body-as-ever-having-been-human type of dead. It didn't help that he had been so close to his mate in Diagon Alley and had been unable to reach him either.

Draco had been given a calming drought a few minutes after he had apparated out of Diagon Alley and could now sit still instead of pace like a lunatic. Draco was in the library with his mother and father when it happened .They had finished dinner a while ago and had gathered for a quiet night. His father was sitting at a table looking over documents for the Ministry and his mother was softly playing the piano. Draco was curled up on the window seat, a potions book open in his lap. All was, mostly, quiet as Narcissa soft playing was trailing to its end. So Draco's gasp of pain was loud enough to hear. It felt like one of his ribs had been broken and he clutched at his side, hunching over in attempt to alleviate some of the pain.

"My Dragon!" Mother cried as she rushed over. "What ails you?" Draco looked up at his parents, tears filling his eyes.

"It hurts! They're hurting him again. This is the worst it's ever been." Draco hissed in pain. Bruises and cuts began to appear all over his body and he cried out not because of the pain it caused him, that was of little importance, but if Draco hurt this much then his mate must be a thousand times worse! Draco screamed because his mate desperately needed him and he could not help them, it was like a physical blow to his heart. Draco's cries suddenly tapered off and a peculiar expression stole across his face. He shifted, ignoring the extra pain that came along with the action, as he felt something…foreign. He concentrated on the feeling and dread settled into his stomach when he felt something ghost against his entrance through his pants.

"NO!" Draco screamed, jumping up. His eyes were wide in horror and fear as he looked around, frantically trying to come up with a plan. "Not that! Please Merlin anything but this!" He sobbed.

"Draco? Draco What-" Lucius was cut off by a menacing snarl.

"They're RAPING HIM!" Draco howled, anguish obvious in his voice. He ignored the horrified gasp that came from his mother and the furious snarl that was from his father and focused every fiber of his being on his mate. An address popped into his head and he looked up at his father.

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey." Draco snapped before apparating straight through the wards around the manor, shattering them in the process.

Draco hit a barrier just outside of his destination and fell to the ground. With an irritated growl he jumped up and slammed his hands against the barrier separating him from his mate. Draco focused and pushed, sending his magic rocketing into the ward and shattering it to pieces. Twin pops on either side of him told him that his parents had arrived. Draco only nodded his head before racing forward. The house he was focused on appeared normal except for the bars on a second story window and the screams it seemed only he could here coming from within. Draco pulled his wand and blasted the door open so he would not have to pause before rushing into the house.

"Stop! Please, I'll be good! I swear! No! NO! Oh God please! Someone please help me!" Draco's heart froze at the terrified screams and raced towards the voice.

"Emerald! Emerald where are you?" Draco shouted as he passed two muggles. He barely glanced in their direction where they stood cowering into a corner before racing upstairs.

"KILL ME!"

The anguished cry ripped through Draco and with a sob he threw open the first door he came upon stumbling into a bathroom and froze. On the floor in front of me was a small, skinny, naked boy being pressed harshly into the tiled floor. Draco could only stare, horrified and rooted to the spot as a large whale of a man slammed himself forcefully into the boy, hips snapping forward as he grunted in pleasure and sped up his thrust obviously nearing completion. His eyes moved up to the boy's face and his heart splintered when he saw dull, lifeless green eyes staring up at him. 'MATE!' The Veela inside him screamed and then something inside him snapped. Draco was filled with white hot fury and he stalked forward planning to tear the filthy muggle atop his mate into a million pieces. Draco saw his mates eyes roll back into his head as he passed out from the pain and Draco's vision went red. When everything cleared he was breathing harshly and standing in front of the tub. He looked inside and was mildly surprised to see a body, mangled beyond recognition, stuffed inside. 'The muggle.' His brain supplied. He was dead. Someone had killed him. Draco felt anger rising inside of him. 'Who had killed him? He was mine! How did someone-' Draco thoughts abruptly cut off when he realized that he was…wet? But it was warm. He rubbed his fingers together and noted that they were covered in the liquid.

He blinked confused and slowly lifted his hands to his face. Blood. He was covered in blood. Draco looked back at the tub. 'I killed him!' He could understand this much, he just couldn't remember doing it. All thoughts of the murder flew out of his head when he remembered the reason why he had killed the man. Draco turned and dropped to his knees beside his mate.

"Mate? Submissive? Can you hear me?" Draco asked softly. He started to panic when he didn't receive an answer. He pat the boy's face gently in an attempt to wake him.

"Submissive? You can open your eyes now." Draco said, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Mother! Father!" Draco called for help as he tried not to hyperventilate. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and moments later his parents came spilling into the room. They were covered in blood and Draco knew that the other two muggles were also dead if not dying.

"He won't wake! He won't wake up! I told him it's safe now. Why won't he open his eyes?" Draco started to sob. Narcissa kneeled down next to her son and checked the unconscious boys pulse. She gasped and stood quickly, looking toward her husband worriedly.

"We need to get him to the Manor. We do not have the means to care for him here." She ordered. Draco slipped off his cloak and wrapped it around his mate's naked body before carefully lifting him into his arms.

"The wards will allow him entrance because he is your mate. Apparate him into one of the guest rooms and try to wake him." Lucius ordered. Draco nodded and disapparated. He landed in the guest room directly across from his own and settled the abused teen on the bed being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"Please." Draco whispered brokenly, staring down at his submissive as tears streamed freely down his face. "Please open your eyes. I can't lose you, not now that I finally have you. Open your eyes submissive." Draco brushed his mate's hair out of his face and froze. There, plain as day was a scar on his mate's forehead. A scar that looked older than all the rest. An odd scar that he immediately recognized. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. 'There's only one person with that scar!'

"Harry?" He breathed, and then jumped to stand protectively in front of his mate when the door to the room slammed open.

 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
MWAHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger! I'm tempted to just leave it here until Monday even though I have up to chapter 15 done but I'm not that mean. So I'll get all 15 Chapters posted today and then update as I go along.


	7. Protector

Chapter 7: Protector

Disclaimer in earlier chapters

(This is still Draco's p.o.v but the next chapter will be in Harry's again.)

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

My father, mother and Severus came barging in and I relaxed slightly but didn't move from my position.

"I fire called Severus so he can heal your mate, will you let him by?" Father asked and I moved aside without hesitation having caught sight of his potions bag.

"Please help him." Draco whispered. Severus moved forward pulling various potions from his bag as he went. He spelt the potions into Harry, this being the easiest and quickest way to give potions to an unconscious person. He told Draco what each one was as he gave it to his mate so that the Veela would not attack him, something he was finding hard to resist doing in his overprotective state.

"Blood-clotting potion, blood-replenishing potion, two strong healing potions and a bone mending potion." Severus said, eyes never leaving his mates face. He ran a quick medical scan with his wand and sighed as he moved back. "That's all the potions his body can take right now. I will be able to more for him in the morning."

"Thank you." Draco whispered looking around at all three of them.

"We will support you and your mate Draco." His father said firmly.

"No matter whom they turn out to be." His mother added. Draco nodded once before focusing all his attention back on his mate. He was distantly aware of them filing out of the room as he stepped closer to his mate. 'My mate. MINE. Harry Potter is my mate. Muggles torture him, Voldemort and his Death Eaters try to kill him every year and he manages to get himself into life threatening situations every month, but he is mine to protect and cherish and be happy with. And I will do those thing and more!' Draco promised himself. Determination firmly in place he climbed into bed beside his mate unable to leave his side. Draco wrapped an arm protectively over his mate, gazing at him for a moment before pressing a kiss to his cheek and settling down.

"Good night, my Harry." Draco whispered before following his mate into darkness.

Draco woke when he felt a sharp tug on his arm and heard a loud scream followed by a crash. He bolted up in bed, mind immediately going to his mate. He looked around frantically for the source of the noise and saw Harry huddled in a corner. Draco jumped up nearly falling of the bed in his haste to reach the distraught teen.

"Harry! What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked as he reached out a hand to help his mate off the floor. His mate flinched away from him, eyes wide with panic.

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed and Draco froze. He watched as Harry scrambled up and took in his surroundings and shifted on his feet wanting to be closer to his mate to call him down. Harry's eyes snapped back to him holding Draco in his place. He saw when the emerald eyes filled with recognition and he felt nervousness settle in his stomach.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted, eyes going even wider and before filling with horror as his breath hitched. "Oh gods. I'm gonna throw up." His mate moaned and then leaned over and did just that. Draco rushed over and placed a hand on his submissive's back. Harry jerked away from him and fell to his knees sobbing.

"Harry! Emerald please. Let me help you." Draco begged his mate as his breath started coming in short, harsh pants.

"Can't. Breathe." His mate gasped out looking up at Draco helplessly. "Angel I…can't…I can't…" His mate's eyes rolled up into his head as he tipped over. Draco caught him before he hit the ground. 'Oh God, please don't let there be anything wrong. I couldn't bear it.' Draco prayed silently.

"MOTHER! FATHER! SEVERUS!" He screamed as he cradled his mate close to his chest. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and pulled his mate into his lap just as the door was thrown open. They froze when they saw Draco sitting with an unconscious boy in his arms.

"Salazaar's Snakes! What did you do to the poor boy?" His mother demanded as she walked in, waving her wand at the mess on the floor and cleaning it up.

"Nothing! I woke up to find him huddled in the corner! He had a panic attack, threw up and then fainted." He snapped, annoyed that his mother would even think that he could have hurt his mate. Severus knelt down next to him and swept his wand over Harry's body to diagnose his injuries. He began pulling out various potions from his cloaks pockets.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked tightening his hold on his mate.

"I am guessing that all of his memories of last night came rushing back all at once and he went into shock. He will wake up in a few minutes though so you do not have to worry." Severus answered.

"Yes, I do. He's my mate." Draco replied glancing down at his submissive. He went into overprotective mode when Severus started spelling different potions into his mate.

"What. Do. Those. Do." He growled, glaring at the man so he wouldn't get any funny ideas about harming his mate, which really wouldn't be funny. At all. And would result in his death. His agonizingly painful and horrifically slow death. His parents shared an amused glance but were prepared to step in if Draco felt the need to attack.

"These are nutrient and healing potions that should speed up his recovery." Severus explained as he sent a small glare towards the Veela. "I would expect you to be able to recognize them. You were priding yourself in your exquisite potions skills and such just a few days ago." He drawled sarcastically.

"Yes, well we'll just wait for your mate to be in life threatening conditions and then quiz you on every bloody potion." Draco snapped back ignoring his parents amused chuckles. They all quieted at a small moan from Draco's arms as his mate began to stir. Green eyes flew open and darted from face to face as he began to hyperventilate.

"Shh, you are safe now Harry. Those bastard muggles can't ever hurt you again." 'Seeing as we killed them' Draco thought. "That's it. Relax submissive. Your dominant will take care of you." Draco cooed into his mate's ear and slowly Harry relaxed against him, green eyes staring into his own silver ones.

"Angel?" His mate whispered in confusion. Draco smiled.

"Emerald?" He whispered back. His mate's brows furrowed in thought and he reached up to smooth out the wrinkles that appeared.

"No…" He said slowly. "You're Malfoy? But that can't be right. Angel said he would protect me but he's you and you hate me-" Draco interrupted his mate with an angry growl.

"I DO NOT HATE YOU." He spoke clearly so that none of his words could be mistaken. A hand on his shoulder calmed him slightly and Draco gazed up at his father.

"We will leave you two to talk things over. Do not scare him Dragon." His father said before all three left the room closing the door behind them. Draco turned back to his mate and was flooded with guilt when he saw the fear and confusion clouding his eyes.

"An-Drac…Angel. Are we dreaming?" His mate stumbled over his name and Draco couldn't help but find him cute.

"Everything you remember, no matter how much I wish otherwise, is true." He said gazing sadly down at the pale teen in his arms. His mate closed his eyes looking ill.

"So my Uncle really…" He trailed off and Draco could only nod, throat to choked with anger to answer. His Harry started to cry, taking his silence as an affirmation, large crystal tears slipping silently down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I could not reach you in time to stop him." Draco apologized in a soft, anguished voice as he tightened his arms around his submissive. Draco unwound his arms from his mate's waist in preparation of standing up and was nearly knocked back when his mate threw his arms around his neck.

"Please don't leave me Angel! I need you. Can you please just… just stay and hold me?" His mate sobbed out.

"For as long as you need." He promised as he stood and lifted his mate into his arms. He carried him to the bed and set him gently down before climbing in beside him. His mate curled up against his side and they lay in silence until his sobs stopped. Draco thought he had fallen asleep until he heard his soft voice.

"Why do I feel so comfortable with you? I should be afraid because of what my…" His mate trailed off and Draco rubbed his back soothingly. "But I'm not. I feel completely safe in your arms." He whispered in something like awe.

"It is because we are mates. I am your dominant and you know subconsciously that I will protect from any threat when we are together." Draco whispered before pulling his mate closer. "Now sleep. You need to rest and heal."

"Yes, Angel." His mate whispered before laying his head on his chest and drifting off. Draco lay awake marveling at how well Harry had taken the news. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that he was taking the news so well because he was in too much shock to grasp what was happening. Draco told the voice to shut up and closed his eyes to drift off with his mate.


	8. Book Smart

Chapter 8: Book Smart

 

Harry woke to the sound of people arguing in what they thought were whispers but really sounded like they were yelling in a microphone.

"I don't care! I don't want that manipulative old bastard informed. Let him worry himself into a heart attack!" Someone hissed in irritation.

"Dragon he needs to be seen by a professional healer. If we took him to Hogwarts Poppy could look at him and-"

"She can look at him here Sev!" The angry snapped over the others. Harry stiffened. He had learned that when people were angry they tended to lash out and when people lashed out it was always him that they hit. 'Because you deserve it.' Harry stifled a sob as the thought ran through his head, or so he thought. The two males, they were definitely male voices, must have heard him because rushing to his side.

"Harry?" One of them breathed. Harry felt a hand touch his face and reacted without thinking. His eyes snapped open as he rolled to the other side of the bed and jumped up ignoring the pain that pierced through him at the sudden motion. He looked up at the two people and felt the blood drain from his face.

"Snape? Malfoy?" He gasped before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Harry looked around at his surroundings quickly, eyes flicking back to Snape and Malfoy every few seconds.

"Where am I? What are you doing here? What happened to me? The last thing I remember is…" Harry trailed off, eyes widening in horror.

"No…"Harry whimpered as he stumbled back into the wall, eyes clouding as he lost himself in his horrific memories. He stared at the floor blindly as images of his uncle beating him, raping him, flooded his mind. 'Oh God! I can't beat this, not this!' Harry thought with a shudder.

"Emerald?" Harry looked up slowly, vibrant green eyes now dull and lifeless and full of tears. Malfoy started to round the bed and step towards him but stopped when Harry flinched back.

"My uncle raped me." Harry whispered unable to wrap his mind around the reality of what had happened. "I was raped." 'Yes Harry, just keep repeating it. That will fix everything!' He thought to himself.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you were. We brought you here to Malfoy Manor after killing that fat muggle and his wife and son. They cannot hurt you anymore Harry." Snape said looking at Harry intently. Harry closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths trying to fight off the panic attack he could feel coming. 'Not in front of them. When I'm alone I can deal with it but I won't show them any weakness.' He opened his eyes again and looked at Malfoy.

"I…remember you. Last night you held me, comforted me. Why?" Harry asked, dull eyes staring at Malfoy as if he didn't care either way if Malfoy answered or not.

"Because I wanted to. Because I saw what that muggle did to you and I see how you are now. Because you needed it." Malfoy said softly, slowly moving towards Harry.

"But why? You hate me Malfoy! You and Snape! Why would you both help me?"

"I don't hate you!" Malfoy snapped causing Harry to flinch.

"Well you sure as hell don't like me!" Harry snapped back. 'No one loves a whore. You're a freak. Nobody cares.' Vernon's voiced hissed wickedly in his head and he shuddered.

"How do you know that I don't like you? I could." Malfoy retorted haughtily. Harry shook his head and laughed sadly.

"No you couldn't." Harry sighed.

"Yes, I really could." Malfoy glared.

"No, Malfoy, you really couldn't. Nobody loves a whore. I'm a freak. Nobody cares." Harry repeated his uncle's words in a broken whisper. There was a stunned silence and then a furious growl ripped through the room. Harry instinctively pressed himself as far against the wall as he could, apologies spilling from his lips as he shook in fear, looking up into Malfoy's murderous glare. Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Harry jumped at the sound and turned quickly to Snape.

"I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'll try not to do it again just, please don't hit me!" Harry sobbed and then cringed at the disgusted look on his professors pale face. Snape sighed and reached into his robes, pulling out potion bottles and placing them on the nightstand.

"These potions will help with your injuries. This one," Snape pointed to the bottle near the edge, "is dreamless sleep for if you get tired." Snape stared at him. "We are not going to hurt you Harry. Not myself or Narcissa or Lucius. And especially not Draco. You can trust is to take care of you. " Snape said softly, staring into pained emerald eyes.

"I don't trust anyone, not anymore. Everyone either leaves me or hurts me." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"I swear to you we will not."

"I bet you that you will." Harry whispered back his voice devoid of any emotion. Snape sighed again and pointed at a book resting near the potions he had just placed down.

"This book will explain to why you are wrong. I suggest you read it and if you have any questions to find Draco or myself." Snape waited for an answer and when it became apparent that he would receive none turned away, heading for the door.

"Thank you. For saving me." A whisper stopped him. Snape turned, nodded once and swept out of the room closing the door gently behind him. Harry unstuck himself from the wall and moved to sit in the middle of the bed. Harry reached over and picked up the book Snape had pointed out to him. He looked at the title and blinked in surprise.

"All You Need to Know About Veelas and Their Mates?" Harry read aloud. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the door Malfoy and Snape had exited through.

"I should be freaking out. I'm way too calm." Harry said as he thought about his situation. "I'm in a house with two Death Eaters and my school rival for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't be this calm!" Harry contemplated his options, realized he didn't have any and shrugged. 'They can't be any worse than the Dursleys.' Harry reasoned to himself before turning to the first page of the book and beginning his reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Draco was pacing back and forth in the library trying, and failing, to reign in his fury. A whore! Of all the idiotic and completely false things he had ever heard Harry say this was by far the worst. 'If those damn muggles were still alive I would torture them. Slowly.' Draco growled under his breath as he envisioned just what he wanted to do to the Dursley's. The library door slammed open and Draco spun around calming when he saw that it was Severus. Severus stalked over to him and glared at him in disgust.

"Do you have any idea the possible amount of damage you have just caused?" He hissed at Draco.

"Damage?" Draco looked around at the library in confusion. "I haven't even broken anything!"

"No you idiotic, self-observed child! I mean with Harry! He already thinks that we will begin to beat him sometime soon! He thinks we hate him that much, not that I could blame him. We haven't been the best to him over the years." Severus said sadly.

"I am not angry with him, Sev. You heard what he said! I am however furious with Dumbledore for placing him with those abusive muggles! I just…" Draco looked up at his godfather his silver eyes dark with anguish. Severus sighed.

"I know that Dragon and you know that, but Harry? He is already suspicious and fearful of you and I am positive that your outburst-"

"Just made things worse!" Draco groaned as he caught on to what Severus was trying to tell him. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and remorse. "I don't know what to do Sev! How can I help him heal if he does not trust me enough to be in the same room as me?" Draco asked. Severus studied him, onyx eyes calculating.

"There are two weeks left until summer holidays are over Draconis. I suggest you make proper use of your time and work slowly at gaining your mates trust. He will need it if he is going to get through the school year." Severus said and then swept out of the library his cloak bellowing behind him. Draco parked himself in one of the comfy library chairs and though on his conversation with his godfather and what he knew of Harry's insecurities and fears at the moment. He also started planning the revenge he would be getting on the people who had caused his Harry so much pain. He would make sure they paid dearly, preferably with their lives but he would have to be careful. Harry may have been hurt by those he trusted most but he was still so annoyingly pure and innocent that he would object to any deaths. First things first though he needed to get his submissive to trust him. 'But how?' He thought.

"I need to prove to him that I can respect his wishes and protect him. He needs to know that he is no longer alone, that he doesn't have to face the horrors in his life by himself." Draco whispered to himself. With a determined nod he stood and strode out of the library to put his plans in action. He would have Harry's trust by the end of the last two weeks of their summer holidays or he wasn't a Malfoy!

"And last I checked I was every inch the Malfoy heir." Draco smirked, secure in the knowledge that he would not fail in his task. He could not afford to, not when it was for his mate.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry was pacing in his room reviewing everything he had just read in the book Severus had pointed out to him. He had only read three chapters but even that was enough to make him rethinking a lot of things. The first chapter had explained about the origins of the Veela. They were descended from Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty, thus explaining their otherworldly looks and the all-encompassing love they had for their mates. Veela had one mate for life and treasured their mate above everything else. 'And Malfoy claims that I am his mate! I have to admit that it would be nice to be loved by someone, anyone, that much but there must have been a mistake because-'

"Because I don't deserve it. It's not like I would live long enough to enjoy it anyway. Voldemort is going to kill me, there is absolutely no way that I could beat him. Fucking Dumbledore keeping important information certainly doesn't help matters either. So I hope, for Malfoy's sake, that he can just find someone more worthy." Harry sighed as he flopped onto the bed. He had also read about dominants and submissives. He heard Malfoy say repeatedly that he was the dominant and know he understood. Dominants were the protectors. They made sure their submissive was well taken care of and killed anyone who would dare endanger their family. It was surprising to Harry to find out that although the dominants were seen as protectors the submissives were magically, and sometimes physically, more powerful. They bared children and were just as protective as their counterparts. Submissives were known to be the sneakier of the two. As Harry understood the submissives held the most power in the relationship because the dominant would do everything in his power to make them happy.

"The question is: Do I think Malfoy is telling the truth and if I do, am I willing to accept." Harry muttered. He jumped and backed away into a corner when he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"Come in." He called, hating how his fear could be clearly heard in his voice. 'So much for Gryffindor courage and all that rot!' Harry thought sarcastically. The door opened and the one person he had been thinking about for the past hour walked in.

"Harry it's time for lunch. I was wondering if you felt up to it, would you like to join us in the dining room?" Malfoy asked him as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Harry tensed; he didn't like being shut in a room with the one person who had made his life a living hell at school. Harry peeked up at Malfoy from under his bangs and looked away quickly when his eyes locked with swirling silver.

"Harry." Malfoy's voice was strained and pleading and caused him to look up in surprise. "I can feel your confusion and fear. I want to help you Harry. Please let me help you." Malfoy whispered longingly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asked him almost desperately.

"Of course you can trust me! Didn't you read the book?" Malfoy pointed to the book that was still open on the bed.

"Yes but… The people who I thought loved me are just using me for their own agendas. So how could I ever trust you?" Harry sighed dejectedly.

"You think they are all using you?" Malfoy looked skeptical.

"I'm not stupid!" Harry snapped. "No matter what Snape always says. I know Dumbledore doesn't plan for me to survive the war even if I do win against Voldemort, which is highly unlikely in my condition. I also know that he pays Ron to be my friend; I'm not sure about Hermione though. I could never find any evidence." Harry shook his head. "I can't trust anyone."

"Harry I swear to Salazaar that I will kill every single one of them. All you have to do is say the words. I swear a Wizard's Oath that I will never hurt you like they did." Malfoy whispered seriously. There was a flash of brilliant white light and Harry felt something warm settle in his heart. Harry gaped at him in astonishment.

"Why would you do that? You can't break a Wizard's Oath! It's like the Unbreakable Vow. Malfoy you could die!" Harry protested, he couldn't believe that someone, Malfoy, would do this for a nobody like him.

"I know and if I ever break my Oath I will gladly welcome whatever painful death it brings me." Malfoy locked eyes with him and Harry could see how much he truly meant it.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he debated with himself silently, weighing the possible outcomes. 'If the book is based on facts then he can't hurt me. I'm the most important thing in his life.' Harry took a small hesitant step forward. 'I can't deal with this alone. I am not that strong. This could be the one thing that breaks me.' Harry walked forward until he was a few feet from Malfoy. 'I need someone I can trust completely, someone I know will always have my best interest at heart. I need my Angel.' Harry was about to launch himself at the blond teen, his heart aching with the need to be comforted and held just once in his life when the door opened without warning. Harry flinched and stumbled back to the corner he had stepped to when Malfoy had come in, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to stop the sudden shaking of his body. Malfoy spun around and planted himself in front of Harry. 'Is he… He's protecting me! Just like the book said a dominant would! Maybe… maybe this could really work. I just have to gather my courage and try to make this work. Easier said than done!' He thought. Harry looked up and saw Lucius standing in the doorway.

"Are you two coming to lunch soon? We are all ready to eat and are just waiting for you two so that we may start." He said coolly before turning and leaving down the hall. Malfoy's back was to him so Harry couldn't see his face but he could tell from the stiffness in his shoulders and the way he balled his fists that he was angry.

"I think I'm just going to, um… stay in here and read some more. I'm not really hungry so-"

"Harry. You haven't eaten anything for two days so you will go to the dining room and you will eat something." Malfoy said turning to look at him, a stubborn light in his eyes that told Harry it would be more beneficial for everyone if he just agreed.

"Okay Angel." Harry whispered, he didn't want to make Malfoy any more upset than he already was and he was still slightly in shock from what had almost happened a few minutes ago. He had almost run into Malfoy's arms for Merlin's sake! 'And I still really want to.' Harry shoved that thought to the back of his mind and followed Malfoy when he walked out of the room vowing to at least listen to what Malfoy had to say. 'I should probably start calling him Draco.' Harry thought and a small smile flitted briefly across his face.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He had been so close, so close damnit! He had seen Harry make the decision to trust him, even if it was just for a few minutes and then his father had barged in and ruined the moment! Draco was beyond livid but he forced himself to calm down with the knowledge that Harry had called him Angel. Harry might not trust Draco but he trusted Angel. 'All is not lost then. I still have a chance!' Draco thought and resolved himself to long, trying sessions of trying to gain his mates trust. He glanced down at Harry, 'He's way too small for his age! ', and noticed the brief lift of his lips, almost like a smile! Draco continued to the dining room, hope restored and anger forgotten. His mate had smiled!


	10. Hesitant Start

Chapter 10: Hesitant Start

Lunch was a tiring affair. Harry had tried to keep up his "Golden Boy" mask but it had been hard. He had to repeatedly stop himself from flinching whenever Draco or Mrs. Malfoy touched him and resist the urge to jump in fear whenever anyone talked to him. The whole meal was basically spent repressing the instincts and habits he had picked up from his life with the Dursleys and he was barely able to touch his food. When lunch was finally over with he fled to his room and fell gratefully onto his bed, his whole body shaking. 'I can't do this! Why does shit always have to happen to me?' Harry nearly sobbed.

A loud knock on the door had Harry squealing like a girl, something he would later deny, and jumping so high that he fell over the side of the bed with a loud thud. The crash of his bedroom door slamming into the wall had Harry screaming again, also denied, and he peeked over the edge of the bed from where he was slumped on the floor.

"Harry! Are you alright? I heard a-" Draco trailed off when he saw Harry on the floor with a dazed expression. It was completely quiet for a few seconds and then Draco doubled over gasping in air as he laughed loudly. Harry glared up at him with an affronted expression.

"It's not funny! You nearly scared the magic outta me!" Harry snapped as he pushed himself up from the floor. 'Evil, sneaky git! Doesn't even help me up from the floor!' Harry pouted and folded his arms as he waited for Draco to either pass out from lack of air or stop laughing.

"Sorry." Draco chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes. Draco looked at him oddly.

"Harry, you were just-" Harry sighed.

"I'm fine! I have no reason not to be." Harry insisted. 'Please let him just drop it, I can't talk about this right now.'

"Yes you do!" Draco snapped, glaring at him. 'He's probably wishing he had a better mate.' Harry thought despondently. 

"Oh really? Like what?" Harry drawled in a good imitation of Draco hoping that his attitude would make Draco angry enough to leave.

"Oh, let me see… Maybe the fact that you were abused for most of your life? Does that seem like a good enough reason? Or how about the fact that you were bloody raped by your bastard uncle! Can't forget that one!" Draco screamed at him with his silver eyes flashing furiously and looking like molten silver.

'Calm down! Calm down!' Harry thought to himself desperately as he tried to reign in his panic. 'He said he wouldn't hurt me, he promised!' Harry chanted in his mind but he couldn't stop his instinctive flinch when the angry Veela took a step towards him. Harry looked up at Draco's murderous expression and lost it. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head in the submissive position his uncle had often forced him into.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry! I'll do better! I'll be better! I swear! So, so sorry." Harry sobbed as he waited for the blows he knew were coming. 'I'm such a worthless freak!' He sobbed even harder. He was aware of Draco moving closer and he tensed waiting for the first punch to land on his skin. 'I knew it! I deserve this for thinking I could be happy.' Harry whimpered and cringed when Draco stopped right in front of him. Harry closed his eyes with defeat and waited for the pain.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco looked down in horror at the sobbing, pleading boy before him. He walked forward in a daze until he was standing right in front of his distraught mate. He watched as Harry's eyes closed and his whole body took on the posture of someone who had given up.

"Oh, Harry." Draco breathed as he fell to his knees in front of his submissive. "Please don't cry, Love! You have nothing to apologize for, if anything I should be apologizing to you! I didn't mean to yell at you." Draco leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Harry in an attempt to comfort the shaking boy. Harry's sobs rose in pitch and Draco felt as if his heart was breaking. 'I did this. I hurt him and reduced him to this broken, beaten shell. I don't deserve him.' Draco thought in despair.

"Please, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" Draco broke off and tightened his arms around Harry. "I just get so furious when I think of how the people you were supposed to be able to trust, betrayed you. I just want to protect you. Please, Harry!" Draco nearly sobbed himself. He calmed down slightly when he felt Harry start to relax into his arms. Draco continued to whisper reassuring words in his ears until Harry's crying stopped. He pulled back and looked down at Harry.

"Better now?" He asked softly. Harry nodded hesitantly and Draco reached up to gently wipe the tears from his cheeks. 'How could they hurt you like this? Someone so pure and good should not know such horror and heartache!' Draco stood and held out a hand to help Harry up and sighed when he just bowed his head and refused to look at him.

"Harry." Draco said. Harry slowly looked up and Draco smiled at him. "You can trust me."

"I trust you." Harry spoke softly his voice completely serious. "Right now there is a very short list of people I trust. In fact, it's only three people long, Remus, you and me. So don't…just please, don't hurt me." Harry looked up at him his eyes begging for someone to love him for himself and Draco readily took up the task.

"You will always be able to trust me Emerald. I won't let them hurt you like they have in the past and I will make them pay for all the horrible things they have done to you." He held his hand out again and this time Harry took it. Draco pulled him up and resisted the urge to press him closer.

"I noticed you didn't eat much at lunch," Harry blushed and Draco smirked at him. "Yes, I was watching you. Anyway, you didn't eat and I distinctly remember telling you to eat since you haven't had anything since you got here." Draco looked sternly at his mate who blushed even deeper.

"I tried!" Harry grumbled indignantly. "It isn't my fault that you all freaked me out." Draco snorted and Harry glared up at him.

"Alright," Draco said holding up his hands in the universal gesture for surrender. "How about we call a house elf and get you a sandwich?" Draco called for an elf and ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. When the elf disappeared he turned back towards Harry and raised an eyebrow at the weird expression on his face.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry blinked up at him in surprise.

"How do you know I like grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Harry sounded so confused. 'Merlin! He's so cute when he's confused.'

"I know because I paid attention. We may not have been friends before but you were the only person who ever challenged me. I…respected you and how powerful you were. I wanted to know more about you, even if we weren't on the best of terms." Draco explained.

"You…watched me? All these years?" Harry started to laugh, a harsh and angry sound. "Bloody fantastic! My best friend couldn't care less about me but my school rival knows what my favorite foods are!" Draco sighed.

"Harry, we will get through this. We will show them that we are stronger than them. We will get justice for all the wrongs they have done." Draco promised. Harry looked up at him and smiled, his first real, full blown smile.

"You said 'We'." He whispered happily. "The wizarding world is not going to be happy about their Chosen One being in a relationship with the son of a Death Eater." Harry warned, worry evident in his voice.

"They won't have a choice. We're gonna shove our relationship in their faces and make them like it!" Draco said with a smirk. He stepped forward, wanting to put his arms around his small mate. He noticed the way Harry peeked up at him from beneath his bangs. 'He has to want this for us to work. He has to come to me.' Draco reminded himself not to him push too hard or too fast. Harry stepped forward and looked up at him with a guarded expression.

"Do we have anything that needs to be done today?" He asked softly. Draco looked down at him confused and slowly shook his head.

"Tomorrow we go shopping for your wardrobe and next week we planned to get our school supplies." He said.

"New wardrobe! I don't need…not important." Harry shifted nervously from foot to foot. "So if we don't have anything planned…would you like to…I mean if you aren't busy…I just thought that maybe we could-" Harry stuttered nervously. 'So bloody cute!' Draco thought before cutting him off.

"Harry, relax and breathe," Draco waited for Harry to do just that before continuing. "Now what is it you want to ask me?"

"If we aren't going to be doing anything today then I'm going to finish reading the book (you gave me) and I was wondering if you wanted to lie down and…read…with…me?" Harry had blushed a deep red and was looking down at his shoe as if he had never seen them before. Draco gently lifted his chin until deep emerald eyes stared into swirling silver.

"I would love to lie down and read with you." Draco murmured softly and felt his heart beat faster when Harry smiled shyly at him. He took a quick step back and deepens his breathing. He couldn't afford to act on his desires and kiss Harry right now. It would undermine everything he was attempting to do. 'I'll just have to be careful. I can't lose him, especially not for a small kiss.' Draco steeled his mind against the attraction to his mate and lowered himself onto the bed with Harry. Harry grabbed the book from where he had put it on the nightstand and opened it to chapter four. He looked over at Draco, blushed slightly, and looked back down at the book. Draco chuckled softly and shifted closer.

"Why don't you lay back against the pillows? I'll read to you." He offered.

"Yeah. Okay." Harry whispered and handed over the book to Draco. Draco started to read.

"Chapter Four: Light and Dark Veela. There are two types of Veela, one Light and the other Dark. Light Veela are called so because of their light complexions. Light Veela are known to have pale white skin, light blue, grey or silver eyes, and white-blond hair. Dark Veela are known to have tan skin, brown, green or dark blue eyes, and black or brown hair. Light Veela mature faster than Dark Veela and normally get their inheritance on their seventeenth birthday. Dark Veela mature slower because they are more powerful, magically and physically, than their lighter counterparts. Dark Veela do not get their Inheritance until their eighteenth birthday."

Draco stopped reading when he felt Harry rest his head on his shoulder. He looked down in surprise at the head of black, unruly hair. He opened his mouth and was about to comment when Harry tapped the page he had been reading.

"Don't stop reading," Harry whispered. "You have a nice voice." Draco remained silent and stared at Harry a few seconds longer before picking up where he left of.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry smiled from where he rested against Draco's side. 'He didn't push me away! Maybe he really does want me.' Harry listened to Draco's smooth voice as it washed calmly over him and helped him relax. 'If he keeps this up I won't be able to resist him.' Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye. 'Merlin please let him keep this up!' Harry thought as he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep.


	11. Shopping Trip of Doom

Chapter 11: Shopping Trips of Doom

 

Severus was in the library with Lucius and Narcissa discussing their options and forming plans, back-up plans, and back-up plans for their back-up plans.

"The most important thing right now is his trust issues! He does not believe there is a person in the world who could love him for himself and not for his money or fame." Narcissa argued, glaring at Severus and Lucius. They had been going over this for about two hours now and none of them were prepared to back down.

"Wrong. We need to work on his insecurities. He cannot go around thinking he is a worthless freak and a whore! I will not allow him to think he is useless and unwanted." Lucius snapped, his nails digging painfully into his palms as memories of what he had seen and heard crowded his mind.

"You are both wrong," Severus said quietly. "We need to work on his fear before we can hope to accomplish anything else." Narcissa opened her mouth and Severus shook his head at her. "I know from experience what he is feeling and thinking. My father never went as far as to rape me but he beat me almost as bad as that muggle did Potter." Severus was lost in memories for a moment before he managed to pull his mind back to the topic. 'I got away. I freed myself and got stronger and no one can hurt me now.' He reminded himself before taking a deep breath. "It's the fear that stays with you the longest other than the scars. We need to teach him that not everything he thinks he does wrong will be rewarded with a harsh beating. We have to show him that he won't be hurt anymore, not by us and not by anyone else as long as we have a say." Severus looked into his friends eyes and saw their pity and sadness. He hated that look.

"If you think it is more important than we will work on his fear of punishment first." Lucius said and Narcissa nodded her agreement.

"Severus maybe, since you have had personal experience with this, you could talk to Harry? You would be able to help him more than Lucius or myself." Narcissa looked at him hopefully and Severus nodded once.

"I had already planned on it, if he was willing to listen that is. I have not been very kind to him over the years." Severus whispered in shame. He felt sick at the way he had treated Harry at school now that he knew about his horrible home life, he could imagine too well how much worse he had made it for Harry. "I should have known! I should have seen the signs of abuse! I let my hatred for his father blind me to the danger and pain he was in. I could have saved him." Severus ended in a broken whisper as he hid his face in his hands. He heard the rustle of clothes and then felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Severus stiffened before slowly looking up at Narcissa and Lucius.

"It is not your fault. You are not the only one who did not notice nor are you the one who put him with that despicable family. Now your misplaced hatred is your own fault. What James and his idiot friends did to you were cruel and painful, they humiliated you badly, but that does not give you the right to terrorize the poor boy." Lucius chided. Severus glared and was about to point out that Lucius had treated Harry no better, when he held up a hand.

"I know my behavior towards him has been less than appropriate and unlike you I did not have a familial grudge to uphold my attitude. I will apologize in kind and work my hardest to gain his forgiveness." He said softly. Narcissa looked from Severus to Lucius and back.

"Well you two may have been horrible to the poor boy but I never saw him long enough to give an impression. So I am already more trustworthy!" Narcissa stuck her nose in the air and winked at them. All three laughed for a few minutes to ease the tension, even if it did sound slightly hysterical.

"So we are agreed on what needs to be done first to help him heal?" There were nods from all three and Severus stood. "Good. I am going to bed. Today has been very…trying and I do not have the energy to stay awake any longer."

"Severus it is only three in the afternoon!" Lucius exclaimed after casting a Tempus charm. Severus shrugged.

"So what? Today was difficult and tomorrow will be even more so. I suggest we all get as much rest as we can because tomorrow will surely be Hell." Severus said before sweeping out of the library, black robes flaring out behind him. 'Merlin help us all. Don't let him be beyond saving. He does not deserve to end up like me.' Severus prayed silently as he stripped down and put on his pajamas before sliding into bed and falling asleep.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
DREAM 

Harry was being chased around the house by Dudley and his friends as they played their favorite game, Harry Hunting. Harry bumped into the corner of the kitchen table and fell to the ground. Dudley was on him before he could push himself up.

"Got you, you worthless freak!" Dudley crowed in excitement. He flipped Harry over onto his back and signaled the other boys to hold him down.

"Now what should we do with you, Freak?" Dudley pretended to think before leaning over and smiling wickedly. "I know," His voice was soft and intimidating. "Why don't you…entertain us? You'd like that right guys?" Dudley looked up at his friends who all voiced their agreement. They all began to tear and rip his clothes and Harry struggled against them.

"No! Please no, anything but this!" Harry sobbed and begged but they didn't pay him any attention. 'Oh God, please send someone to help me!' Harry prayed silently as Dudley ripped his shirt open. He closed his eyes as he felt fat, meaty hands claw painfully down his chest and then…nothing. Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped in surprise.

"Draco?" He whispered in confusion. Draco was straddling him in the same position that Dudley had and was staring down at him. Harry looked around searching for his tormentors.

"Where did they go?" He asked. Draco shrugged as he began to idly trace patterns on Harry's bare chest.

"I don't know or care. I just sent them…away." He said vaguely as he shifted over Harry. Harry felt his nervousness spike again when Draco pushed his torn shirt completely open and began to caress his stomach, chest, nipples. Harry tensed and looked up at him.

"O-oh. You can…er, let me up now." Harry stuttered. Draco tilted his head to the side and stared at him.

"No, I don't think I will." He said softly. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Draco's hands slide lower and lower until they rested on the top of his jeans. He whimpered in fear. Draco stopped moving.

"What do you think I am here for?" He asked quietly. Harry gulped.

"You're here to finish what Dudley was trying to start," Harry took a deep breath. "You're here to rape me." He whispered brokenly. He flinched when Draco's eyes flared brightly with fury and disgust.

"NO!" He snapped glaring at Harry. "No I am not here to bloody rape you! Damn it, Potter! You- you just…NO!" Draco snarled as he glared furiously down at Harry. Harry stared up into Draco's disgusted and angry face as it slowly dawned on him.

"No?" He breathed, looking up at Draco hopefully. 'No! He really means it! He seriously won't ever hurt me. He can protect me!'

"No." Draco breathed back tiredly. Harry beamed up at him and sat up so fast he nearly smacked heads with his blond Angel. He wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and pressed his face to his chest.

"Thank you!" He murmured. Draco wrapped his arms around him in return and Harry smiled again.

"How about you dream up our place and get us out of this horrid house?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry snorted but closed his eyes obediently and thought of their bed. He felt the ground soften under him and opened his eyes to see the room they had shared in their dreams.

"Good job, submissive." Draco praised and Harry blushed happily.

"Thank you dominant." He mumbled shyly. Draco smiled down at him before rolling off to the side and wrapping him in his arms.

"Sleep now. We have a long day ahead and I want you well rested." Draco said. Harry snuggled further into his angel's arms and closed his eyes as he drifted off.

..........................................................................................................DREAM END..................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry pressed his face deeper into his pillow as he felt arms tighten around him. He knew instinctively that it was Draco and turned to face him while keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't leave Angel." He whispered sleepily as he pressed his face against a smooth neck.

"I won't. I promise." His angel said softly and Harry frowned.

"You left me before. When the dreams first started you said you would be there but you weren't!" Harry glared up at Angel wondering why their dream room had gotten so bright, it was always dark before. "You weren't." He whispered. Angel looked at him sadly, eyes dark with regret.

"I'm so sorry Harry! My parents gave me-" Angel stopped talking when Harry pressed a hand gently to his cheek, his thumb moving in circles. Harry didn't want to spend the little time he had in the dream fighting with his savior. He just wanted to lie in Angel's arms and bask in the love he could feel radiating from him.

"So beautiful," Harry whispered as he stared in awe up at the beautiful creature above him. "I wish I could be with you like this all the time instead of just here in our dreams." Harry sighed sadly as he burrowed even deeper into Angel's arms. 'He wouldn't want me if this wasn't a dream.' Angel looked at him, confused

"We aren't dreaming Harry." He said slowly.

"Yes we are." Harry nodded to emphasize his certainty. "If we weren't I wouldn't do this." Harry reached up, pulled Angel down on top of him, and pressed his lips firmly to his protectors. In the midst of the dreams is the only time when Harry could push everything else to the back of his mind and just feel. Angel melted into the kiss immediately and licked at Harry's lips begging for entry. Harry opened his mouth for Angel and they both moaned at the first touch of tongue. Angel tangled his hands into Harry's messy black hair and pressed his body against Harry's, slowly rolling his hips. Harry eyes snapped open and he froze. 'Bloody fucking Merlin!' He screamed in his mind as he panicked at the realization that he was definitely not dreaming and he was really snogging Draco in his bed. They had never done anything like this in their dreams; it had never felt like this!

Harry felt his magic swell up in him before rushing out of him in a wave of pure protectiveness. Draco was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall, his head colliding with a loud thud. He slid limply to the ground and the rush of magic cut off and retreated back into Harry, feeling it had done its job in protecting him. Harry stared silently in horror before leaping out of bed and rushing to kneel at Draco's side. Harry was reaching out to try and wake him when his door slammed open and Lucius, Narcissa and Severus came running in. They took one look at Harry kneeling beside an unconscious Draco before Narcissa glared at him, Lucius narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Severus looked at him blankly.

"What happened? We heard a loud bang! What did you do?" Narcissa snapped at him as she knelt beside Draco and pulled out her wand to run a full body scan. Harry leaned as far away from the three adults as he could without actually moving from his spot. He was torn between putting as much distance between him and the furious adults as possible and staying at Draco's side as a fierce need to help him awakened. Harry chose the latter option and stayed at his side, looking down as he stuttered out the story of what happened.

"I d-didn't m-mean to! I s-swear! I just got s-so overwhelmed a-and my m-magic lashed out!" Harry sobbed as he stared at Draco's unresponsive form. Severus spelled potions into his unconscious body and a minute later Draco groaned and blinked his eyes open. All the occupants in the room breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up at them.

"What happened?" He grunted as he placed a hand against his forehead.

"I'll tell you after I've made sure you are perfectly okay." Narcissa said as she and Lucius helped their son up. Harry stood and reached out to help when Narcissa slapped his hands away.

"What do you think you are doing?" She snapped at him and Harry winced.

"I just want to help." He muttered without looking at her.

"Haven't you done enough? We don't want to hurt him anymore than you already have so we will help him and you will stay here." Lucius said before they left, carrying a daze Draco between them. Harry watched them go as a strange numb feeling slowly took over his whole body. He didn't notice the concerned glance Severus sent his way or the angry set of his mouth as he stalked from the room after the Malfoy's. He had hurt Draco! He had knocked him out! 'The one person who gives a fuck about me and I fucking attack him! I'm so stupid!' He had noticed the looks and tone of the two Malfoy's. They didn't want him anywhere near Draco and Harry had to agree. He only got people hurt. 'They would be better off if I just left.' Harry thought sadly. He looked around at the guestroom he had been staying in and made up his mind. 'Later tonight, when everyone is asleep, I'll sneak out and save them all the horror and grief that comes with associating with me. I can't let Draco be hurt. I've already lost too many people, I can't lose him to.' Harry nodded to himself and slowly started to get dressed for their planned outing. Just because he planned to run away didn't mean he could skip out on this shopping trip. He couldn't let anyone catch on to his plan so he would act as normal as he could until the time came for him to leave.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Half an hour later everyone was ready and they all stood around the fire place so they could floo to their destination. Harry noticed how Lucius and Narcissa stood on either side of Draco like some kind of barrier, one meant to keep them apart. His chest tightened painfully and he looked away from them.

"We're flooing to Paris. We can get you wizarding robes, suits and some muggle clothes for the weekends." Lucius said as he passed the floo powder around. Lucius stepped into the fire place and floo'd out first followed by Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Harry and then Severus. Harry looked around at all the shops and smiled. Paris really was very beautiful. Draco came up beside him and smiled. Harry opened his mouth to apologize for earlier that morning but Narcissa shoved in between them before he could say anything. Harry lost his balance and stumbled to the side. He would have fell over if strong arms hadn't wrapped around him and broken his fall. Harry looked up to see Severus staring down at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and Harry blushed.

"Yeah. Perfect. I just…fell." He said, pulling away from the professor. He looked over at the Malfoy's to see them all talking together, probably planning which shops to go to. He bit his lip and resolved himself to being ignored or slighted. 'Just like at the Dursley's. But I deserve this. I deserve everything that's happened to me.' Harry felt his eyes well up with tears. He felt so stupid for thinking they would have been different. Everyone was the same once they realized how much of a disgusting freak he was. Harry followed behind the Malfoy's trying to contain his sadness. He had to act normal. He couldn't give himself away. Just a little longer and they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

.

Severus watched as Narcissa pushed her way between Draco and Harry, nearly shoving him down. He darted forward to catch the small teen before he could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Perfect. I just…fell." Severus knew it was a lie but Harry had stepped out of his hold and towards the Malfoys before he could say anything.

Severus didn't know what was going on with Lucius and Narcissa but he could see that whatever they were doing was tearing Harry apart. He saw Harry's eyes fill with tears as his expression became more and more depressed before looking determined. He knew that look; it was the look Harry got when he was planning to do something extremely stupid and Gryffindorish. That look never bode well for anyone. 'I'll just have to watch him carefully.'

Narcissa and Lucius may have forgotten the plan but he would do his best to help the boy that reminded him so much of himself at a younger age. Firm in his resolve he trailed after Harry who followed after the Malfoys. He watched all afternoon growing steadily more furious as Lucius and Narcissa's treatment of Harry grew worse and worse. He tried hard to make up for their atrocious behavior by being kind, helpful and attentive but he could tell that his attempts weren't enough. 'Why isn't Draco doing anything? Can he not see his mate is in pain?' Severus glared over at the oblivious Malfoy and noticed the way his parents kept his attention firmly away from Harry. Snape sighed and turned back too Harry. He needed to focus on making sure Harry was not totally neglected.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry sighed in relief when they floo'd back to Malfoy Manor after the long day of shopping. He silently slipped away from everyone else, his heart heavy in his chest. 'What is it about me that makes people dislike me so much? What god did I piss off in my past life to deserve to be treated like this?' Harry thought glumly as he wandered into his room and placed his few bags on his bed. He sat down and picked up the book he had been given on Veela and their mates. Harry snorted and tossed the book aside.

"Seems like the book was wrong. Veela don't have to care for their mates." Harry looked around and stood quickly. He needed to get prepared for later tonight. He would slip away and everyone would be none the wiser. He slowly packed all the clothes the elder Malfoy's had graciously bought for him and hid the bag in the closet just as there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked as he turned in surprise, not expecting anyone to check on him. The door opened and Severus walked in and looked him over in concern.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Lucius and Narcissa had no excuse to treat you like they have all day and I can't believe Draco didn't do anything about." Snape looked completely disgusted and enraged. Harry smiled slightly.

"It's okay professor, really. I should have listened. You don't need to apologize or check up on me. I'm fine." Harry said softly. Snape looked at him with knowing obsidian eyes before sighing.

"I do not believe you but I will not argue it. Just know that if you need to talk I am here to listen." Snape said softly before turning and leaving the room. Harry sighed and picked up the book on Veela from where he had set it on the bedside table. 'Maybe I can get Draco to read it with me. I just want to spend a few last minutes together.' Harry bit his lip as he thought it over. 'The worst that could happen is he would say no and it can't make me feel any worse than I do now. So why not?' Harry left the room and walked two doors down to Draco's room. He hesitated before knocking on the door softly. Unsure if he had heard a voice granting permission to come in Harry slowly pushed the door opened and poked his head around the door frame.

"Draco? Are you busy right now?" Harry walked in farther. "I was wondering if you would like to…" Harry trailed off when he saw the elder Malfoy's and Draco standing together in the middle of the room. Mrs. Malfoy was looking pleadingly at her son, Mr. Malfoy's face was blank and Draco looked furious.

"Harry! No, I'm not at all busy. In fact they were just leaving, weren't you?" Draco said coolly. Harry flinched slightly at the cold tone but otherwise didn't react.

"Draco, please! We didn't realize we were treating hi-" Draco took a quick step forward and grabbed Mrs. Malfoy's arm.

"Not in here." He snapped. Draco turned to Harry and smiled. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He looked down at the book in Harry's arms. "We'll read together when I get back. Yeah?" Draco led his parents out of the room at Harry's small nod. Harry turned towards the bed once the door closed and slowly made his way over to it. He settled in the middle of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed and the book in his lap. He played with the pages while he waited for Draco's return. A few minutes had gone by when there was a sudden shout from out in the hall.

"Because I don't want him-" The shout was cut off just as suddenly as it started. Harry sat frozen as he felt his blood run cold. 'There's the proof I needed. He doesn't want me. He admits it.' Harry could feel tears well up in his eyes.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco dragged his mother out into the hall with his father following behind him. He closed the door before turning to glare at them, arms folded across his chest.

"There's nothing you can say, nothing, which could excuse how you treated him today." Draco snarled. 'I might never forgive them. He's already so damaged. They could have made it worse today!'

"Draco you are our only child, our son. We would be lost without you and when he hurt you…we just want to keep you safe." Mother whispered. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"And that gives you the write to treat my mate like those vile muggles did? You are a Veela, Mother! You know the importance of mates and you would dare treat him like trash?" Draco hissed.

"Draco! We did not realize how bad we were treating him! We were trying to protect you and we apologized. Why are you still so angry?" Lucius snapped and glared at Draco.

"Because I don't want him-" Draco cut himself off and took a deep breath. Nothing would be solved with yelling. "I don't want him to ever feel like that again. Especially not around me. If this is any indication of how you're going to treat him then we will move out. I will buy us a nice cottage, preferably by the ocean, and we will live happily and peacefully. He will not have to worry about being treated in a manner less than he deserves." Draco said firmly, staring his father defiantly in the eye.

"Dragon-"

"I have to go." Draco said abruptly, cutting Narcissa off. "My mate has waited long enough for my attention." With that Draco turned and entered his room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He walked over to his bed but slowed when he saw Harry with his head in his hands.

"Harry?" He called softly. 'What had happened in the short amount of time to make him so sad?' Draco wondered. Harry's head snapped up and Draco was saddened to see his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Doing what?" Draco asked confused.

"This!" Harry waved his arm to symbolize the entire situation. "All of this! Why are you doing it?" Draco was utterly confused.

"Harry, I don't-"

"You like to read, right Draco?" Harry asked randomly. Draco slowly nodded feeling completely lost. He was about to question Harry when the dark haired teen suddenly looked up at him.

"Have you ever read A Tale of Two Cities?" He asked. Draco blinked at the random question and unfamiliar title.

"No. I've never heard of that book." He answered. He thought it was best to just go along until he could figure out what Harry was trying to say. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"It's a muggle book so I guess you wouldn't have." Harry said.

"Why are you asking?"

"My cousin, Dudley, had to read it over the summer for his English project." Harry shrugged and looked down at the Veela book.

"What does the whale have to do with anything?" Draco snapped, furious at any mention of the people who had hurt his mate so much. 'I wish I could kill them all over again. Much slower this time, I would want to savor the sounds of their agonized screams.'

"Well Dudley never did his own homework. I had to read it and write his essay for him." Draco growled angrily. "It really wasn't that bad. In fact, it's one of my favorite books now." Harry said.

"Harry, I don't understand. What are you trying to ask me?" Draco asked, slightly frustrated at the seemingly nonsense conversation.

"My favorite character," Harry continued on as if Draco hadn't interrupted. "Is Sydney Carton. We are exactly the same. He was a failure in everything he did, and he believed that his life could never get better, only worse." Harry looked up then, locking his emerald eyes with Draco's silver ones. 'The most beautiful green in the world.' Draco felt himself getting lost in Harry's eyes until the younger teen spoke again. "And he was in love." Draco sucked in a sharp breath.

"What? Harry are you saying-"

"He was in love with someone who could never love him back because, why would she? He was worthless, a royal screw up. And even knowing that she could never love him he wanted her to know, and do you know what he said?" Harry asked softly, sparkling green eyes bright with tears that slowly began to roll down his cheeks.

"Harry, you-" Draco was, again, cut off.

"'And yet, I have had the weakness, and have still the weakness, to wish for you to know with what sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes that I am into fire.' You have kindled me into fire, Draco and I thank you for that but you deserve so much better than anything I could ever give you!" Harry started sobbing loudly and Draco immediately wrapped his arms around his distraught mate. 'Oh, Merlin! How could he think that? Why can't he see that I love him? Why won't he believe me?'

"No! Harry that is so far from the truth! You are not a failure, at anything. And how could people not love you? You are so kind and good and brave. You would do anything to help someone else." Draco pulled back slightly and wiped the tears off his submissive's face. "I love you, Harry" He breathed softly. "I love you so fucking much that it hurts and I will do everything in my power to prove to you every day that I love you. Even if it takes the rest of our lives together." Draco whispered passionately as he stared into wide emerald eyes.

"But, Draco-" Draco shook his head and, praying to Merlin that this would not backfire; he shifted forward and pressed his lips firmly to Harry's. He kissed his mate gently, letting his love and passion flow through the kiss. Harry gasped in surprise and Draco took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. They both moaned softly and Harry clutched at Draco's shirt tightly.

"I love you." He whispered as he slowly pulled away. Harry looked up at him in a daze, his cheeks deliciously pink. Harry bit at his lip and peeked up at him from beneath his lashes and Draco held back a moan. 'Merlin! Does he know how edible he looks right now?' Draco shifted them into a more comfortable position and took the book from Harry's hand. "Now, no more of this 'I'm not worthy' nonsense! I don't want anyone but you Harry. And what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets!" Draco said haughtily. Harry laughed slightly and Draco smiled softly down at him. "Ready to read?" He asked. Harry nodded and Draco watched in amusement as he hesitantly curled up against him.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yeah, better than okay. It's perfect. You are perfect." Draco said reverently as he stared down at his mate. Harry blushed deeply and Draco, taking pity on his submissive, opened the book and began to read starting from where he had left off last time.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
The quote is from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. I loved Sydney Carton and was reading it while writing up this chapter so I just slipped him in there. I thought it was quite adorable.


	12. Believing

Chapter 12: Believing

 

Harry woke feeling warm and comfortable. Never before had he felt this relaxed. Harry snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding him and gasped in surprise when he felt a pair of arms tighten around his waist. He opened his eyes and was confused to see twin pools of silver staring down at him.

"Good morning, Emerald." Draco murmured as he ran a hand through Harry's disheveled hair.

"Morning, Angel." Harry whispered back as a huge grin spread across his face. Draco grinned back and they spent a moment smiling at each other. 'I feel so safe and comfortable! I can finally relax because I know he'll keep me safe.'

"Harry about yesterday…I've been thinking, and I threatened my parents with this too, if you aren't comfortable here we can always go somewhere else." Draco offered. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"You mean like a different room? Because I wouldn't mind, you know, sleeping with you." Harry said, his face lighting up in a brilliant blush when Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, not like a different room," Draco chuckled. "I mean a different house. I was thinking I could buy you a nice cottage by the ocean. You need some peace and quiet since your life is normally so hectic." Draco explained. Harry could only stare up at him in shock. 'He wants to buy me a house. He would move away from his parents and buy a house if I was uncomfortable living here! Merlin, can he get any more perfect?'

"You would do that for…me?" Harry breathed, staring adoringly up at his dominant.

"I would do anything and everything for you, Harry." Draco said solemnly.

"Anything." Harry repeated in a low voice.

"I would go through Hell or high water for you if it meant you were safe and happy always." Draco swore. Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and squeezed himself closer to the blond.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Can we really get a cottage by the ocean? I think I'd like that. We could walk on the beach and swim and build sandcastles and fly kites and have bonfires and-"

"Harry!" Draco interrupted his rambling mate with a happy laugh. "One thing at a time, Love." Harry's eyes widened at the endearment. "First things first, we need to get up and dressed." Draco unwound his arms from around Harry's waist and stood up from the bed. "Wait here. I'm going to get ready and then we'll go see if my parents got you any presentable clothes yesterday." Harry watched as Draco walked into his closet and came out a few minutes later completely dressed. Harry felt his mouth go dry and his eyes widen as he stared at the blond Adonis.

Draco was dressed in form fitting black jeans, a black wife beater under a dark green short-sleeved button-up shirt that he left open, a thick black wrist band and dark green high-top converses. 'Oh. My. Merlin! How can he be that amazingly sexy? And why does he have muggle clothes?'

"That's not fair!" Harry whined as he continued to check Draco out. 'If he's my dominant I'm aloud to look at him…right?' Draco raised an eyebrow at him and Harry pouted.

"What's not fair?" Draco asked as he sauntered back over to Harry.

"That you look like a bloody god and I look like a scrawny, four-eyed-" Draco lurched forward and Harry flinched back. "I'm sorry!" Harry shouted as he fell back on the bed and Draco landed on top off him with his hands clamped over his mouth. Harry looked fearfully up at the glaring boy above him.

"Don't you dare say the f-word! I never want to hear you say it again! Don't even think it!" Draco hissed down at him. Draco slowly removed his hands and sat up, leaning back on Harry's thighs.

"W-what do you mean? I can't think or say what?" Harry asked in a soft trembling voice.

"Freak." Draco spat the word in disgust. "I've heard you call yourself that one too many times already and it's only been five days since you got here! I will not tolerate you constantly putting yourself down." Draco snapped. Harry flinched again at the harsh tone and Draco's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to yell or attack you." Draco said as he curled a hand against Harry's cheek. "I just hate hearing you degrading yourself. You're so perfect and you don't even realize it." Draco whispered softly. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"You think I'm perfect?" Harry gasped. No one had ever said anything like that to him before.

"I know you are perfect." Draco said. Harry beamed at Draco as the blond Slytherin rolled off him and helped him off the bed. 'Why was I fighting this so hard? He's so nice to me. I hope it lasts.' Harry thought as he followed after Draco in a happy daze.

"Now let's see what clothes my parents got you. Did any of them go even remotely together?" Draco asked Harry. Harry froze and looked around. They were in his room and Draco was headed for his closet, his closet that didn't have any clothes because they were packed and ready for when he ran away. 'Which never happened but I can't let him know I was planning on running away! He might never forgive me. Shit! What do I do?' Harry freaked out in his mind. He watched in silent horror as Draco opened his closet door and saw absolutely nothing. Draco slowly turned to look at him and Harry couldn't help but be afraid.

.

"Harry. Where are your clothes?" Draco asked. Harry paled and backed up. 'What is he so afraid of?' Draco though worriedly.

"I-I don't…" Harry looked around desperately.

"Harry? Where. Are Your. Clothes?" Draco took a step forward for every step Harry took back until Harry's back was pressed against the wall.

"Draco, I didn't mean it!" Harry cried out looking pleadingly up at him.

"You didn't mean what? And for the last time submissive! Where are your clothes?" Draco snapped. 'What the bloody hell is he so frightened of?' When Harry still didn't answer his question Draco spun around, pulled out his wand and waved it across the room.

"Accio Harry's clothes!" He said forcefully and then was forced to pull Harry down to avoid the suitcase that came launching at them from under the bed. Draco slowly knelt by the suitcase and unzipped it. There folded neatly were Harry's clothes. The horrible rags from his stay with those disgusting muggles and the random articles of clothing his parents had gotten yesterday. Draco looked up at Harry confused.

"Why are your clothes packed?" He asked. Harry shook his head as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Please don't hate me!" He whimpered. Draco shot up so fast that he almost knocked Harry over. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired teen.

"Never. I could never hate you, Harry." He said. "Just tell me why your clothes are packed."

"I…I was going to leave. I didn't think that you still wanted me around and I didn't want to hurt you again like I did yesterday morning so I was going to…leave." Harry whispered, staring down at the floor. 'He was going to leave. My mate wants to leave me. He doesn't want to be here.' Draco felt his blood run cold and his heart clench painfully. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His submissive wanted to leave him, had planned on running away in the dead of night. Draco felt his legs give out and he dropped to his knees, staring blankly ahead. He didn't hear Harry frantically calling his name and didn't feel the hands on his arms and face. 'Nothing matters anymore. Without Harry I don't want to live. He wants to leave me. He doesn't want me. So I don't want to live.' The Veela in him had taken over and he was running on instincts alone, instincts that told him he had been rejected. Draco felt himself getting weaker and he knew he was dying. No Veela ever survived after being rejected by their mate. 'At least he will be happy' was Draco's last thought as he slumped forward onto the floor and passed out.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh God! Draco, please wake up! Please!" Harry sobbed as he shook the unresponsive teen. Draco lay unconscious on the floor and Harry frantically tried to come up with a way to help him. "There has to be a spell or a potion, something!" He shouted. 'A potion! Severus!' Harry jumped up and ran from the room.

"Professor! Professor Snape! I need your help! Please! Severus!" Harry ran to the library where he hoped the dour man would be and cried out in relief when he saw the professor sitting in an armchair by a window. "Professor! Please I need your help! It's Draco, sir. He's collapsed and I don't know what's wrong. Please can you help him?" Harry was nearly crying. Severus jumped up from his chair and hurried to Harry's side.

"Where is he? What happened?" Severus questioned.

"He's in my room! Come on." Harry dashed back out of the room without checking to see if the potions master was behind him. He could hear the hurried footfalls as they raced to his room. Harry ran straight to Draco's side and cradled the blond head in his lap.

"Please, just help him." He whispered. 'I can't lose him. I can't.' Severus was running his wand over Draco's body and he sucked in a sharp breath at the results.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked frantically.

"Potter I need you to go get Lucius and Narcissa. They should be in the dining room eating breakfast. Hurry! We don't have much time." Snape urged. Harry was up and out the door in seconds. He leapt down the stairs and skidded into the dining room.

"Come quick! Draco's collapsed and I don't know what's wrong!" Harry didn't wait for a response. He flew back up the stairs and hurried to Draco's side. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came rushing in after him. Mrs. Malfoy took one look at Draco and let out a sharp cry of despair.

"No! What did you say to him?" She rounded on Harry.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! He found out I was planning on running away and then he just collapsed!" Harry said.

"Tell me exactly what you said to him!" Mr. Malfoy snapped as his wife moved to Draco's side. Harry quickly told them everything and Mrs. Malfoy let out a soft sob.

"He thinks you rejected him. His Veela is telling him he was rejected and now he's dying." She whispered. Harry felt as if everything slowed down as he dropped to his knees beside Draco.

"Dying?" He looked down at the pale Veela. "Please. Dominant I need you. Don't leave me!" Harry whispered brokenly as tears began streaming down his face. He begged and pleaded, promising to do whatever the blond wanted if he would just wake up. With every second of unresponsiveness Harry's heart grew heavier. He leaned over until he could look down into Draco's face. "I can't lose you because I…I care about you too much now Draco. You're showing me what it feels like to be loved and I'm starting to learn how to trust people. I need you dominant." Harry whispered before he leant the rest of the way down and pressed his lips firmly to Draco's. Everything was still for a moment and then a loud gasp sounded from under Harry's lips.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco was cold. So, so cold. He could feel himself slipping away. Then there was suddenly heat everywhere and he was getting stronger. He became aware of a pair of lips pressing against his own and his eyes snapped open with a gasp as he regained all his strength. He brought his hands up and tangled them in the hair of his mate.

"Harry." He moaned loudly against Harry's mouth. Harry jerked away from him and stared down at him in relief.

"You're awake! Oh thank Merlin!" Harry cried as he threw himself into Draco's arms. 'Merlin, this feels so right. I want to hold him in my arms always.' Draco shivered when he felt Harry's breath ghost over his neck.

"Shh, Harry. I'm perfectly fine. There's no need to cry." Draco tried to comfort the hysterical teen.

"You collapsed and you wouldn't wake up! I couldn't wake you!" Harry pressed even closer to Draco. "Snape said we almost lost you." He whimpered. Draco looked around and noticed that everyone was in his room. His expression hardened and his face grew cold.

"Harry, get up." He demanded even as he pulled the slighter teen up with him as he stood. He shifted so he was in front of Harry and glared at his parents. "We're leaving. I'm getting him that cottage and we'll be gone in three days. He can't heal and forget here, not when he is constantly put on edge by you two." Draco snapped at his parents. He turned to Sev and smiled. "I would like you to come with us. He will need you and he already trusts you a great deal."

"Draco!" Harry hissed from behind him in embarrassment. "You don't have to do this. I told you already that I would be fine here. And you can't talk to your parents that way!" Harry said indignantly. Draco turned to Harry and raised a sculpted blond brow at him.

"I can talk to them anyway I want Harry. You wouldn't understand because you don't have any parents." Draco said coolly. Harry gasped and stepped back his eyes filling with tears as his heart constricted painfully. Draco's eyes widened once he realized exactly what he'd just said.

"Shit! Harry I didn't mean it!" He said quickly.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Harry said in an emotionless voice. Draco could only watch as Harry walked dejectedly out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you have just done?" Severus snapped at Draco. He glared when Draco looked up at him with wet, anguished silver eyes. "After what he just did for you, after everything he just said how could you say that to him?"

"I didn't mean to!" Draco insisted. Severus sneered disgustedly at him before storming out after Harry, the door slamming behind him. Draco turned towards his parents who had been silent throughout the ordeal.

"Well? What do you have to say about this?" He snapped at them.

"Don't you take that tone with us Draco Lucius Malfoy! You did this all on your own so I expect you to fix it on your own." Lucius snapped back.

"You should know better Draco. Not only is he a submissive but he has been beaten. He doesn't have any confidence and you have most likely destroyed any progress you might have made." Narcissa turned to go and Lucius followed behind her.

"I hope you are happy Draco. You have managed to hurt the one person who needs your support and love the most." Lucius said before he left completely. Draco sank slowly onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. 'I just royally screwed up. I don't deserve his forgiveness but we need each other too much for me to just take this as the punishment I deserve. I have to make it up to him.'

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Severus found Harry curled on a window seat in the library. His shoulders were slumped dejectedly and he was leaning his forehead against the glass. Severus walked over to stand behind the raven haired teen and they stayed silent as they stared out the window.

"He didn't mean it." Severus said quietly without turning away from the view of the gardens.

"I know." Came the soft reply.

"Then why are you in here sulking?" Severus asked. 'Not that he doesn't have a good reason. My godson just so happens to be an insensitive idiot.'

"I'm not. I just…I need to think." The boy finally turned to face him. "He's right, you know. I don't know what it's like but he shouldn't treat them like that. What if they die tomorrow? Then he'd feel awful because the last time they were together he snapped at them!" Severus thought he understood.

"You were trying to protect him." Severus nodded.

"I just don't want him to screw up his relationship with his parents for me. I'm not that important. I just want him to be happy." Harry whispered.

"Just like how he wants you to be happy. The only reason he snapped at them is because they made you feel like your only option was to run away even after they gave their word to help you. Draco just wants what's best for you." Severus said as he laid a hand on the teens shoulder.

"I messed up by running away didn't I?" Harry sighed.

"Quite the opposite. Draco is distraught because he thinks you now hate him." Severus informed the Gryffindor.

"What!" Harry jumped up. "I could never hate him! How could he even think that?" Harry grabbed Severus' arm. "Where is he? Is he still in my room?" Severus nodded and watched as the boy took off. Severus could only shake his head. 'Those two are going to make me go prematurely gray.' Severus thought fondly as he sat in the seat Harry had just vacated. He summoned a potions book and began to read.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Draco!" Draco looked up and turned from the window at the sound of his name and braced himself in time to catch the human missile speeding towards him.

"Harry! What's wrong? Why are you so frantic?" Draco asked as he peered closely at the shorter teen looking for any physical injuries.

"You're an idiot! That's what is wrong!" Harry shouted as he slapped Draco on the arm. "How could you think, even for a second, that I hate you?"

"I…what? I don't understand. You don't hate me?" Draco looked hopeful and confused.

"I could never hate you." Harry whispered quietly.

"But…what I said about your parents!" Draco exclaimed in surprise. 'How is he not furious with me?'

"I could never hate you." Harry repeated, deep emerald eyes staring up into molten silver. Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him softly. He shivered at the feeling of his submissive's soft lips moving against his own. He gasped in excitement when he felt Harry nip lightly at his lips. He moaned and opened his mouth, tangling his tongue with his mate's. Harry moaned into his mouth and pressed closer against him. Draco's breath caught in his throat and his hips hitched forward. Harry gasped and pulled quickly away, his face colored a beautiful red.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Draco panted as he tried to control his lust. "God, you look so beautiful." He breathed. Harry blushed even deeper and looked up at Draco from underneath long, dark lashes. Draco moaned again and turned away from his sinfully alluring mate. "We should…we should go get you some breakfast. You haven't eaten yet." Draco said in a shaky voice, still facing away from Harry. He felt a hand touch his back and shivered.

"Did I do something wrong? Did you not like the kiss?" Harry asked worriedly from behind him.

"No! Merlin, no. It was perfect!" Draco said as he turned and swept his mate into his arms. "You just look so incredibly sexy and kept making those delicious sounds that if I had continued kissing you I don't think I would have been able to stop and you aren't ready for something like that." Draco let go of Harry, only keeping hold of his hand. "So I suggest that we go eat something before I ravish your delectable body." Draco said and laughed lightly as he pulled a red faced Harry from the room.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry was extremely happy right now. 'I don't think I've ever been this happy before.' Harry thought as he sat eating on the balcony that connected to his room. He peeked over at the blond beside him and blushed slightly. Harry had surprised himself when he instigated that kiss but he didn't feel sorry for doing it, he just thought it meant he trusted Draco even more now. 'Maybe…maybe being affectionate will help me get over what Vernon did to me.' Harry hesitated before turning towards Draco.

"Draco?" Harry called softly. Draco turned to him and Harry's mouth went dry. Draco was outlined by the sun and it made him look like an angel with his shining hair and sparkling creamy skin.

"Yes, Harry?" Harry had to shake his head and reorganize his thoughts.

"I was thinking about our kiss," Harry blushed deeply and looked down at his lap. Draco cupped his chin in his hands and gently lifted his head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. What were you thinking?" Draco murmured softly as his eyes roved over Harry's face. 'What does he see when he looks at me?'

"I was thinking that I wasn't scared and that when I was kissing you it didn't remind of him at all." Harry whispered, feeling the need to speak in softer tones.

"That's good. Maybe you are finally starting to get over it, accept it."

"Yeah, and I was also thinking…maybe if we, you know, kissed more I would recover faster." Harry swore his face would be permanently red if he kept blushing like this. Draco smirked down at him and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Are you saying you want to snog me right now? If you are, I certainly wouldn't protest your advances." Draco said with a small chuckle. Harry hesitated again before leaning over and pressing his lips to his dominants. Draco immediately stopped laughing in order to expertly steal Harry's breath away. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with each other and Harry found himself wanting to be closer. He fisted his hands in Draco's shirt and pulled him closer with a moan. Draco moaned back and swiped his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, which fell open readily. Their tongues tangled and both boys moaned loudly.

"Draco." Harry breathed as he ran a hand through silky blond locks of hair.

"Harry." Draco gasped as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Want to be closer." He whimpered. Harry stiffened and felt Draco preparing to pull away when he decided to get up and plant himself firmly in Draco's lap. Draco gasped and tightened his grip on Harry's waist.

"Close enough?" Harry asked in a husky voice. Draco nodded and pulled Harry back down for a toe-curling kiss. Harry had his hands firmly embedded in Draco's hair and Draco had a tight hold on Harry's thin waist. They were ravaging each other's mouth quite happily and didn't seem to be planning to stop anytime soon. 'Never knew this could feel so good. Want so much more.'

"Need you, Dominant." Harry whimpered against plump lips and Draco groaned. Harry stared into darkened silver eyes as Draco pushed him back with a shake of his head.

"Can't. Harry…Gods!" Draco exclaimed as he pulled Harry back down for a rough kiss before lifting him up and placing him back in his own chair. Draco scrambled away from his seat and rounded the table so it was between them.

"Draco?" Harry tried to push away the feeling of rejection that told him he was unwanted like his uncle had always told him.

"We can't Harry. You aren't ready for any more than kissing. I won't have you rushing into things before you are ready." Draco panted as he ran a hand through his hair. Harry felt warmth bubbling in his chest. 'He's trying to protect me from myself. I can tell how much he wants to go farther but he won't until he thinks I'm completely comfortable with it. I have the best dominant.'

"Okay, Dominant." Harry nodded and took deep breaths trying to control his racing heart.

"I…erm. I need to… go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Draco said in a strained voice before darting inside. Harry watched him go in confusion before turning back to the lunch they had brought out with them.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco locked himself in his bathroom and leant over the sink breathing hard. 'Gods! How am I ever supposed to stop myself when he looks so damn sexy all the time?' An image of Harry lying flat on his bed without any clothes, his face red and eyes bright with passion as he moaned out his name had Draco whimpering softly. He shakily reached for his pants and undid them hurriedly before pushing them down around his ankles along with his boxers. He wrapped a hand firmly around his straining cock. He moaned loudly at the rush of pleasure he got and started to stroke himself while think of Harry writhing under him, moaning his name, begging for more, harder! Draco imagined what it would feel like to have that warm, wet mouth wrapped around him.

His breath was coming in short harsh pants as he moved his hand along his cock. He twisted his wrist at the head of his cock before brushing his thumb nail against the slit and pushing his hand back down. He sped up the movement of his hand as he began to thrust into his fist.

"Harry." He moaned as he felt a tightening of his muscles indicating his release was near. One final image of himself buried deep inside of Harry sent him over the edge.

"HARRY!" He cried out as he came all over his hand. Draco slumped bonelessly against the wall, his breath labored. After a few minutes he straightened up and cast a quick cleansing charm before pulling his pants back up. He checked his appearance in the mirror and once he decided he looked presentable he left his bathroom and made his way back to his mate, trying to ignore the images he had thought up in the midst of passion.

.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.  
Dear Headmaster,

Harry hasn't been returning my owls and I'm starting to get worried. I fear that his aunt and uncle are treating him badly. What if they locked him back in that horrid cupboard! Could you please allow the Weasley's and I to go check on him and take him to the burrow? Or maybe check on him yourself? I just want to make sure he's okay; he was so distraught when Sirius died. He needs his friends, Professor.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
.

 

Dear Headmaster,

Potter hasn't returned any of my letters. Probably thinks he's too good for us poor people. You wanted me to tell you right away if something was wrong. I haven't heard from the attention seeking git all summer and neither has Hermione. I really couldn't care less about him but you said you wanted to know.

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley  
.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
.

Miss Granger,

Thank you form informing me of this disturbing change in Harry's attitude. I will look into it immediately. I highly doubt his relatives have locked him in a cupboard. He is probably just grieving and did not feel up to answering questions. I am sorry to say that Harry will not be able to leave his aunt and uncle's house until it is time for school to start up again. I will make sure he is perfectly fine and healthy and owl you back.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore

.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
.

Mr. Weasley,

Thank you for informing me of Potter's strange behavior. I will go and investigate at once. I have added more galleons to your vault for the information you have given me. Make sure you continue to follow orders and you will get many more.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Albus Dumbledore


	13. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 13: Back to Hogwarts

 

Harry was pacing nervously in his room. It was September 1st and there were only a few hours left before he and Draco had to leave to catch the Hogwarts Express. 'It won't be that bad. I'll have Draco there with me. I don't need Weasley and Granger.' Harry was trying to convince himself that everything would go smoothly.

"I just need to make myself not care. I've been playing the Gryffindor Golden Boy for so long that my Slytherin side has been neglected. Now is the perfect time to show them who I was meant to be." Harry said as he walked towards his now full closet.

Draco had done as promised and taken him shopping for a new style that fit Harry's new outlook on the world. He wasn't as naive and blindingly trustful as he had been before. Harry searched for just the right outfit; he wanted to make a lasting impression at the train station, one that would emphasize the change he was going to make. Harry finally settled on a pair of tight fitting jeans as black as his hair, a silver undershirt that was nearly the same color as Draco's eyes, and a black short-sleeved, button-up shirt that matched the darkness of his pants. Harry pulled out a pair of silver converses and a thick, black bracelet with silver studs around it. Harry took a shower before getting dressed and stared at himself in the mirror.

'Who'd have thought that I could actually look half way decent in the proper clothes?' Harry mused silently before walking back into his bedroom and beginning to pack. He was about halfway through packing the clothes in his closet when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called from within his closet. He heard the door open and footsteps making their way towards him before strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Good morning, Emerald." Was whispered softly in his ear. Harry shivered and turned in his dominants arms.

"Good morning, Angel." Harry whispered back before leaning up on his toes and pressing a chaste kiss to the taller boy's mouth. Harry pulled away and took the pile of clothes he had folded to his trunk and packed them in. "Have you finished packing your clothes?" Harry asked as he turned back around to face Draco.

"Harry why would I pack my clothes when we have house-elves to do it for us?" Draco sighed in mock disappointment.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they are your clothes?" Harry said chuckling softly.

"Harry that doesn't make any sense!" Draco said. "And speaking of clothes, what do you think you are wearing?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow as he looked Harry up and down.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with what I have on? It matches, Draco, I know it does because you gave me five sodding lessons on how to match clothes together!" Harry exclaimed in bemusement. 'Sometimes I can't believe how much of a ponce he is, but then again if he wasn't we wouldn't be together. Guess I can't complain too much then.' Harry smirked slightly at the thought.

"Yes it does match Harry. You did a good job." Draco said, patting Harry on the head like he was a small child. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco in warning and the blond held up his hands in surrender. "Harry, you can't wear that out! You look way too damn sexy already but this makes you drop dead gorgeous!" Draco shouted waving his hand at Harry's attire.

"What's so bad about that? You're always telling me how good I look." Harry widened his eyes and looked up at Draco hesitantly. "Were you lying? I look horrible don't I? I knew it! I look hideously ugly!" Harry wailed. Draco was wrapping his arms around Harry in the next instant.

"No! Harry, I swear I wasn't lying. You look so beautiful it's insane! Of course you look amazing in this outfit!" Draco whispered comfortingly as he stroked Harry's hair. Harry pulled back and smirked up at him.

"So you won't mind me wearing them. I seem to recall you saying that 'Malfoy's always deserve the best.' So I've got to wear this exact outfit. See?" Harry explained, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Who knew manipulations could be so fun?' Draco glared at him.

"No, I don't see." Draco snapped. "Now you will take these clothes off and put on something that won't have everyone drooling all over you and trying to touch what's mine." Harry slipped out of Draco's hold and narrowed his eyes up at the blond.

"Are you trying to tell me what I am and am not allowed to wear? Because for a second there that's what it sounded like." Harry hissed in irritation. He was tired of people telling him what to do and how to act. He wasn't going to stand for it any longer. 'Not even from my mate.'

"Well if the cloak fits…" Draco said with a shrug. Harry crossed his arms and sat stubbornly on the bed, glaring defiantly.

"I'm not changing clothes." Harry said.

"Harry, you can't go dressed like that. You look way to delectable and I won't have the whole train full of students attempting to touch you." Draco leaned down and tipped Harry's face up, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. "You. Are. Mine." He said forcefully once they broke apart.

"Yours." Harry breathed back dazedly. 'I guess it's not too big of a deal. If it makes him happy I'll change my bloody clothes.' Harry pushed Draco away and stood up, walking past him.

"Harry-"

"I'm just picking out different clothes Draco. If it means this much to you I'll change." Harry said, smiling at the blond over his shoulder.

"No, wait." Draco said as he grabbed onto Harry's hand. "You…you don't have to change. I'm just being paranoid I guess." Draco sighed as he pulled Harry closer. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck lightly.

"I don't want anyone else, Draco. I belong to you, only to you." Harry murmured softly.

"And I belong only to you, Submissive." Draco said. They stood silently for a while before Harry pushed back again.

"I have to finish packing, Draco." Harry said as he began to walk back to the closet.

"Just let a house-elf do it. You need to eat breakfast and besides, I have something for you." Draco said taking Harry's arm and dragging him towards the door.

"I'm not hungry! And I can fold my own clothes, Draco! I'm not an invalid! Wait! What did you get me?" Harry protested even as he allowed Draco to pull him from his room and down the stairs to the dining room. 'He's so good to me. No one has ever really cared whether or not I eat. Most of the time the Dursley's made sure I didn't.'

"Are you insinuating that I, Draco Malfoy, am an invalid because I let an elf pack my suitcase?" Draco mock growled at Harry.

"Well…if the cloak fits." Harry teased and then ran away as Draco tried to tackle him.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Severus swept into the dining room, his cloak flaring out behind him. He cleared his throat and waited for Draco and Harry to stop snogging and turn towards him. Harry blushed brightly and Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"May we help you?" the young Malfoy heir drawled. 'Insolent brat!' Severus refrained from making a comment.

"It is nearly time for us to depart. Get your things ready and meet me at the fireplace." Severus ordered and then swept back out of the room.

"Do you think he charms his robes to do that?" Severus heard Harry say as he left.

"I heard that, Potter!" he shouted over his shoulder, shaking his head. He made his way to the fireplace where he met Lucius and Narcissa.

"Good morning, Sev." Lucius greeted him.

"Morning, dear Severus." Narcissa said. Severus stared at them silently for a moment before nodding sharply once.

"Oh, come now! Severus you can't still be angry!" Lucius demanded.

"I can and I am." Severus responded softly. "I told you, both of you, what we needed to do and you go and do the exact opposite."

"Severus we have apologized many times already! To you and to them! What more do you want?" Narcissa pleaded with him. 'If they knew what it was like, if they knew the lasting damage abuse can cause, they would better understand.'

"I want you to prove that you can help him the way he deserves to be helped." Severus hissed. The sound of footsteps behind them cut off any retort the Malfoy's would have made. Severus turned as the sound of bickering got louder as the footsteps came closer.

"Draco, for the love of Godric! I can carry my own suitcase!" Harry snapped.

"I know that, Harry. I want to carry it for you." Draco said amusement clear in his voice.

"Draco, give me my suitcase! You're already carrying yours. I'm not a sodding girl! I can carry my own shit!" Harry insisted.

"Well I certainly hope you do not! That's highly unsanitary and-OUCH!" Draco's shout of pain was followed by a loud thump. A few seconds later Harry came around the corner with a scowl on his face and a suitcase in his hand. Not long after Draco walked around the corner rubbing his arm with his free hand, a suitcase in the other.

"No need to beat me, Harry." Draco snapped. Harry stiffened and Severus shook his head. 'How is it that the Prince of Slytherin does not realize that some things should not be said?' he thought idly. Harry was slowly turning towards Draco with a dark look on his face.

"Time to go." Severus interrupted whatever Harry had been about to shout at his mate. Lucius held out the floo powder and Harry took some, threw it angrily into the fireplace and shouted, "Platform 9 3/4!" before disappearing in the green flames. He was followed by Narcissa then Draco leaving behind Lucius and Severus.

"Severus, if anything happens…not just with Draco but with Harry, you will tell us, won't you." Lucius asked.

"Of course, Luc. I do not like what you did but I can see you are trying hard to make it up to him and besides, I would never keep information concerning your sons away from you." Severus said before grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "Platform 9 ¾!" Severus said, throwing the powder down and vanishing in the green flames.

.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Draco whined for about the sixth time since stepping into the train station.

"I said okay!" Harry snapped, glaring over at the blond.

"Yeah, but you're still mad." Draco pointed out.

"Because being beaten isn't something you joke about, Draco!" Harry hissed and then started to storm away from him.

"Harry!" Draco reached out and grabbed his arm, dragging him to a semi-private spot. 'Merlin, I'm an idiot.' "I really am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I would never make fun of what you went through. I know how horrible it was remember? I felt and saw it." Draco whispered, wrapping arms around his mate to hold him closer.

"I know, it's just…it's hard to forget. I guess it's still a touchy subject." Harry sighed softly as he laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I completely understand. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a slow, loving kiss that left them both breathless.

"Ready to face the crowd?" Draco asked as he released his hold on the younger male.

"Why the hell not?" Harry smirked, shrugging lightly. They stepped out into the crowd, Draco slightly behind Harry and on his right. They walked down the platform with their heads held high as Severus, Lucius and Narcissa joined them.

Everyone went silent, too focused on them to do anything else. It wasn't until they ran into a group of redheads that they had a problem.

"Harry? Mate, is that you?" Ron gasped incredulously. "What are you doing with the Ferret and Snape?"

Draco growled and was about to take a step forward when he felt Harry's hand on his arm, restraining him. 'Mine. Harry is my mate. I will not tolerate that weasel calling him that anymore.'

"First, don't ever call me mate again. Second, don't ever insult Draco or Professor Snape again. Third, get out of my sight. All of you." Harry said in a low, cold voice that had Draco shivering in pleasure. 'Why does he have to sound so fucking sexy?'

"Harry, what's gotten into you? It's us, Ron and Hermione. We're your friends." Granger said taking a step closer. 'If she gets any closer I will greatly enjoy clawing her little know-it-all brains out.' Draco growled softly at her and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him back against his chest. Draco leaned forward, cheek pressed against Harry's, to glare at her.

"Some friends you are. Do you even know what happened to him this summer? Or where he's been staying for the past two weeks?" Draco snarled. Granger's eyes went wide and Weasley glared at him. 'They didn't even notice he'd left. Do they ever check on him while he's there?'

"You left the Dursley's? You know you aren't allowed to leave unprotected!" Weasley snapped taking a step forward and towering menacingly over Harry. Harry had his wand at Weasley's throat faster than he could blink.

"I do believe I told you to get your hideous face out of my sight." Harry whispered, looking up into furious blue eyes. "Did you not here me the first time or are you just too stupid to comprehend what I'm telling you?" Draco snorted and raised a mocking eyebrow when Weasley turned his glare on him.

"Harry what happened to you? Why are you acting as if you hate us?" Granger whispered her eyes bright with tears. Draco sneered at her in disgust and Harry tensed in his arms.

"Because I absolutely loathe you." Harry breathed. "I can barely stand looking at you right now. I know what you've been doing."

"What? Harry, we aren't doing-" Granger snapped her mouth shut when Harry growled at her.

"I know. So don't you dare stand there and try to lie to me! I know Dumbledore is paying you to be my friends and send him information on what I'm doing, where I'm going and how I'm acting. I've known for a while now and I'm not taking your bullshit anymore!" Harry snapped. No one spoke a word for all of five seconds and then Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and before Draco or Harry could react she had slapped Harry hard enough to send his head whipping sharply to the right.

"How dare you! We took you in and treat-"

Draco had immediately begun to growl loudly. He slowly released his hold on Harry and pushed him gently into the arms of his father as he stalked forward. 'She touched him. She hit him! I'll kill her!'

"Draco! Draco, stop!" Draco heard his mate shout at him as he struggled to get free. Draco slowly shook his head.

"She hit you." He hissed, glaring with such ferocity that the group of redheads took a collective step back and drew their wands. 'As if that would protect them.'

"Draco, I'm okay. It didn't even hurt. I've had far worse." Harry reminded him. Draco whirled around to stare at his mate. There was already a bruise forming on his cheek. Harry might not think so, but that hit had been hard, it was proof enough that his uncle had beaten him often and with vigor. Draco closed his eyes in pain. 'He shouldn't have had worse! They should have seen what was happening, should have protected him! He's been through so much already and I will not allow anyone to hurt him without consequences.'

"I won't have it! She fucking hit you! Right in front of me and you expect me to do nothing?" Draco snapped, shaking in fury as he balled his hands into fists.

"Yes." Was the simple reply he received. Draco stared at him then turned back around.

"I'm sorry." Was all Draco said before his hand flashed out and grabbed Mrs. Weasley's throat and yanked her closer, ignoring the cries of outrage and the threats tossed his way.. "If you or any member of your disgraceful excuse for a wizarding family ever touch my mate again I will kill you." Draco snarled before pushing her away from him to glare at the rest of the redheads, most of which had their wands out and trained on him in case he harmed the red headed harpy, he noted with surprise that the Weasley twins were glaring hard at their family and seemed to step away from them. "That goes for all of you." He added as he held a hand out for Harry.

Draco turned his back on the Weasley family, making sure to stay between them and Harry in case they decided to try anything.

"We're boarding the train now." Draco said as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder and looked at his parents and godfather. "See you at school, Sev. We'll come home for the Christmas holidays." He said, directing the last part to his parents before tugging Harry in the direction of the train. Harry broke out of his grip and, to the surprise of everyone, wrapped his arms tightly around Narcissa and Lucius, whispering something too quiet to hear. He let them go, smiled up at Severus as the potion master gave him a healing potion and then took Draco's hand so they could board the train.

"What did you tell my parents?" Draco asked as they looked for an empty compartment. Harry shrugged as he drank down the potion with a grimace. Draco watched in satisfaction as the bruise disappeared.

"Nothing really. I just told them the truth." Harry said and smirked when Draco continued to question him.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry sat curled up into Draco's side as the blond ran fingers softly through his hair. 'This is nice. I wish we could be like this all the time. It's going to be difficult pretending that I don't care about anyone.' Harry sighed softly and pressed closer to Draco. They had been sitting quietly since boarding the train, spending the time basking in each others presence. Their serene silence was broken by a knock on their compartment door. Harry shared a look with Draco and they slowly stood, pulling out their wands and aiming at the door.

"Come in." Harry said and tensed when the door opened to reveal identical redheads.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked suspiciously as he stepped in front of Harry.

"Relax-" The one on the right said, Harry thought it was George.

"We aren't here-" The one on the left continued, Harry assumed it was Fred.

"To pick a fight." George finished. Harry stepped around Draco and narrowed his eyes on the twins.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"We don't think-" Fred started.

"That you've gone all dark on us." George said.

"We were worried. Mom must have gone completely bonkers!" Fred said incredulously.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see her hit anyone like that." George shook his head. "Anyway we really just came to tell you-"

"That we're still your friend if you'll have us." Fred finished for his brother.

Harry looked at both of them before throwing himself in their arms.

"Thank Godric! I don't know what I would have done without you two! Who would I have pranked with?" Harry mumbled as he hugged them tightly.

"About this pranking, we'll be coming up with some good ones for Ickle Ronnikens." Fred whispered conspiratorially.

"We can't believe the git was actually using and spying on you like that!" George hissed angrily. "Some of the things he was saying about you this summer were just…horrible."

"But enough of this heavy junk." Fred interrupted before turning to Draco. "What's up with you and Malfoy here?"

Harry blushed and looked up at Draco asking silently if it was okay to tell them.

"If you think they are trustworthy." Draco said, laying a hand gently on Harry's cheek causing the younger teen to blush deeper. Harry peeked over at Fred and George and cleared his throat.

"You see…Draco is a…well Draco and I are…um…" Harry looked pleading up at Draco who shook his head firmly.

"Your friends, you tell them." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Harry turned to face Draco fully. He placed his hands on the blond's firm chest and stretched up so they were eye to eye.

"Please?" Harry breathed, making his eyes big and round. Draco groaned loudly and wrapped arms around Harry's waist.

"Not fair, Emerald!" He said before bending down and engaging Harry in a searing, passionate kiss. Draco lifted his head and looked at the Weasley twins who were staring back in amusement.

"What happened to 'your friends, you tell them'?" Fred asked, snickering lightly.

"I can't help it when he looks at me like that! Eyes all big and round and so green." Draco looked at Harry adoringly. 'I love that look, I want him to always look at me like I'm the most important thing in the world to him.'

"Anyway, I am a Veela and Harry is my mate. My mate, Weasley's. That means he can never even appear to be yours so you better not get any ideas that will require your immediate death." Draco snarled. Harry smacked Draco lightly on the arm and smiled at the twins.

"As you can probably guess, he's the dominant." Harry said.

"You're bloody kidding!" Fred gasped.

"We had no idea! Couldn't tell at all!" George shouted.

"Not with the way he attacked mom-"

"Or gives in to you with a little look-"

"Or growled at us just now."

"Never would have guessed!" they said in unison.

"Shut up." Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anything from the trolley?" Harry heard an old woman yell. He perked up and dashed out of the compartment, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll bring you back some blood pops, Dray!" He caught up with the trolley woman and began listing off what he wanted.

"Can I have a licorice wand, Bertie Bott's, some chocolate frogs and a few ice mice?" Harry asked, plunging his hand into hid robes for his money pouch. He was making his way back to his compartment when he ran into Neville. Harry tensed and eyed him warily.

"Hey, Harry." Neville said, smiling down at him.

"Er, hi, Nev." Harry said hesitantly.

"Where are you sitting at? Luna and I are in that compartment." Neville pointed to a door three compartments away. "You can join us if you want."

"I don't think you'd want me. Haven't you heard? I'm the new Dark Lord." Harry said sarcastically.

"I don't believe the rubbish in the Prophet. I know you aren't going dark." Neville said with a shake of his head.

"Would you say the same thing if I told you I was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy? If I told you he was a Veela and I was his mate?" Harry questioned softly. Neville blinked at him in astonishment before beaming down at the dark-haired teen.

"Harry, that's great! Wow! Being the mate of a Veela is something anyone would kill for." Neville said, clapping him on the back in congratulation. Harry stared up at Neville in bewilderment.

"Wait, what? You aren't…mad or…or disgusted? You don't mind?" Harry stammered.

"Well, I won't immediately start liking him, there's too much bad history for that, but I will give him a fair chance. You deserve this, Harry. After all the bad you've been through you deserve something good." Neville said softly. Harry swallowed thickly and smiled shakily up at him.

"Thanks, Nev. That means a lot. Do you…do you want to come meet him?" Harry asked, eyes shining hopefully. 'Not everyone has turned on me! I've still got friends!'

"Lead the way." Neville said with a sweep of his hand. Harry laughed and grabbed Neville's arm, dragging him quickly behind him.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco was slumped in his seat, eyes closed as he waited for Harry to get back.

"Hey, Malfoy?" One of the twins, he couldn't tell them apart, called to him.

"What?" He sighed without opening his eyes.

"Why did Harry leave his relatives house? Did they put bars back on his windows?" the twin on the left asked.

"You know about that? You saw it?" he demanded, eyes snapping open. They nodded.

"Back in second year, we broke him out and-" the twin on the right was cut off as the compartment door opened.

"Look who I found! It's Neville!" Harry burst in excitedly, dragging Longbottom behind him. Draco held his arms out for Harry and eyed Longbottom suspiciously.

"Congrats, Malfoy. Harry told me about the mate thing. You had better be good to him." Longbottom said with a steely glint to his eyes that had never been seen before. Draco decided right then that he was trustworthy.

"Of course." Draco sniffed. "I will give him everything he could ever want. He'll be fine." Draco smiled down at his mate as the dark-haired teen pressed against him.

"I bought some candy. We can all have some." Harry said as he dumped the whole bag of sweets onto Draco's lap.

"Harry, my lap is not a table." Draco sighed. Harry looked up from examining a Bertie Bott's bean.

"I know that, Draco. I wouldn't sit on a table like I sit on your lap. What's your point?" Harry said with a shrug as he decided the bean was a good one and popped it into his mouth. "Oh! Strawberry, my favorite." Harry licked his lips happily.

"My point is…um…" Draco trailed off as he was currently distracted by the way that Harry was licking another bean in an attempt to guess its flavor. 'Merlin! How am I supposed concentrate when he keeps doing that?'

"Draco? Your point? Do you even have one?" Harry smirked up at him, emerald eyes twinkling with mirth. Draco groaned and gave in to the temptation to lean over and engage Harry's lips in a breath stealing kiss.

"So would I be correct in guessing that Draco is totally whipped?" Weasley twin number one stage whispered.

"I would definitely have to say yes." Twin the second whispered back. Draco pulled away from Harry to glare at them.

"I am trying to snog my mate senseless here! It would really help if you all would sod off." He grumbled.

"Draco don't be mean! These are the only friends I have left. No driving them away!" Harry said, shaking his finger in Draco's face before turning back to inspect his Bertie Bott beans.

It was dead silent after that. Harry looked around and sighed.

"Guys, it's not a big deal. No need to get all mad about it. So what, the entire wizarding world thinks I'm training to be the new Dark Lord and so what, Dumbledore is a manipulative arsehole and who cares if the two people I thought of as best friends have completely turned on me and hate my very being." Harry said, his voice was choked with emotion by the end and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I don't care. They don't matter, nothing matters except killing Voldemort."

Draco wrapped an arm tightly around Harry's waist and looked at the other Gryffindor's. They nodded at him and he knew he wasn't alone in making sure Harry got his revenge. 'They hurt him. I'll kill every last one of them and this time it won't be a slow death.' Draco smirked as visions of torturing Dumbledore, Granger and the Weasel played in his mind.


	14. This Is Serious!

Chapter 14: This Is Serious!

 

Laughter could be heard from inside the compartment containing four Gryffindor's and a Slytherin. The current reason for the hysterics was the look on Fred's face as he bit into a Bertie Bott's bean that was liver flavored.

"Oh, Merlin! That's one horrid tasting bean!" He choked after casting a freshening charm on his mouth. Fred looked around in slight amusement and grinned fondly at the dark haired teen he saw as a brother rolling around on the floor, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Y-your face! Never seen anyone so repulsed!" Harry giggled, pointing up at Fred from his position on the floor. Fred rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Well let's just give you a liver flavored bean and see what sort of entertaining faces you can make." Fred grumbled good naturedly. He watched as Malfoy leant down and, taking Harry's hand, helped the brunet off the floor and back onto his seat. 'He seems like an alright bloke. I hope, for Harry's sake, that he doesn't turn out to be a monumental prat.'

"Come on, Nev! Look, if you try this green one I'll try this white one." Harry promised, trying to talk Neville into testing the first green bean they had come across.

"Not a chance, Harry. For all I know that could be asparagus!" Neville cried, eyeing the bean as if it had mortally offended him. Harry, Draco, Fred and George stared at Neville with raised eyebrows. "What? They're disgusting! Especially when you cook them." Neville shuddered.

"Please, Neville? I just want to know what it tastes like! I promise you won't have to eat any more beans!" Harry pleaded. Neville looked at Harry and sighed as he snatched the bean from his hand.

"Fine, but this is the only one!" He snapped, turning to glare at Malfoy when the blond snickered. Neville popped the bean into his mouth and chewed. Immediately he gagged and spit the bean out onto the floor before rubbing at his tongue in an attempt to remove the foul taste.

"I told you! I told you it was asparagus!" He shouted, glaring at Harry accusingly as the smaller teen roared with laughter.

"Malfoy." Fred hissed quietly, trying not to attract Harry's attention. Malfoy turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Weasley?" He drawled.

"We want to finish our earlier conversation, about why Harry left." Fred said. Fred was shocked at the speed that Malfoy's expression went from relaxed and unworried to furious and pained. Fred looked over at his brother and George nodded at him. 'If Malfoy's expression is any indication this is a lot worse than what we thought.'

"I-" Malfoy took a deep breath and Fred watched as his face became that of the ice cold Slytherin they were used to. "I can't tell you what happened. It's Harry's secret to tell when he feels ready for you to know. Ask him." Draco said coolly. Fred hesitated, not wanting to disrupt Harry's carefree mood but wanting to know what had happened to his little brother.

"Harry?" George whispered and Fred shot him a grateful look.

"Yeah?" Harry asked turning towards the twins. He looked uneasily from the twins sad and hesitant gazes to Draco's cold expression and sighed.

"We…can you tell us what happened over the summer to make you leave? Was it the cupboard?" Fred asked quietly.

"The cupboard? Leave from where?" Neville asked looking from face to face in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Harry gazed at Neville as if assessing him before standing and casting privacy charms on the door.

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath and looked at Neville. "Neville, what do you know about my muggle relatives?" Harry asked his year mate.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Not much." Neville answered truthfully. "We never talked about them the few times we talked."

"Hmm, I guess we haven't. Well, my relatives aren't, weren't the nicest of people." Harry said. Draco growled loudly and Harry looked over at the blond. 'Thanks to him I never have to go back. I'll never be hurt again.'

"In fact, they were the worst sort of muggles. They hated magic and anything to do with magic, thought it was unnatural and freakish. I was given to them after my parents died, just left on their doorstep for them to find in the morning. They never wanted me and made sure I very well knew it." Harry said, scowling darkly at the floor before looking back up at Neville. 'I really hope this doesn't scare him away. I need all the support I can get this year.'

"Dumbledore couldn't have given you to anyone else? I'm sure loads of wizarding families would have loved to take you in!" Neville said, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but that would have ruined his plans. Anyway, starting at a very young age, I think I was five, my aunt and uncle forced me to do…well everything. I was to clean the entire house, dust and sweep and mop, straighten everything up, make sure everything was perfect. I had to garden the lawn and repaint the shed every weekend and cook every meal. If I didn't do something fast enough or good enough or I didn't finish the entire list of chores I was…punished." Harry said softly.

"No. Tell them what they did to you, Harry. Tell them what that bastard Dumbledore allowed those muggles to do to you." Draco growled, glaring at Harry.

"They don't need to know all the details!" Harry protested.

"Harry, as your friends, as the people who are sticking by your side, they deserve to know. Tell them so that they can help you when I can't be there with you in the Tower." Draco pleaded. Harry stared into stormy silver eyes and sighed.

"Uncle Vernon beat me for the first time when I was six. I had burnt a piece of bacon and he didn't like the smell or the fact that I had wasted perfectly good food. He hit me and took the frying pan and pressed it to my arm until I passed out from the pain." Harry said in a monotone voice. 'I don't want to tell them. I don't want anyone to know how bad it was.' Harry looked at the three Gryffindors and flinched at their looks of horror.

"They…abused you?" Neville croaked eyes wide and dark with pain. Harry slowly nodded.

"Sometimes he would just lock me in my cupboard under the stairs without any food. I rarely got to eat anything, mostly just whatever they had left over or food that was going bad. This summer was really bad though." Harry whispered, moving closer to Draco. His dominant wrapped strong arms around him and whispered words of love and comfort into his ear.

"Please, I can't tell them. Don't make me say it. Please, Dominant." Harry whimpered as he pressed even closer to Draco. 'I don't want to talk about it. Talking about it brings back the memories and the nightmares.'

"You don't have to say anymore submissive. You did very well." Draco spoke softly. "I can tell them the rest." Harry nodded and closed his eyes, blocking out everything but the sound of Draco's heart beating against his ear.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco looked at the three Gryffindors with agonized silver eyes.

"My birthday was earlier this summer and I came into my Veela inheritance. I'd been searching for my mate everywhere, trying to pinpoint them through the slight bond we already had. I could feel his pain, only what I got wasn't nearly as bad as what he received." Draco looked down at the angel in his arms.

"The night I found him was the worst. I was getting multiple bruises and even a few broken bones. For me to have broken bones his would have to be beyond shattered. I let my Veela take complete control when I felt the beginning of something different. I felt…something brushing against…" Draco took a shaky breath. "I felt that filthy bastard as he started to rape Harry."

There were three loud gasps of horror. Draco nodded. "I let my Veela take control then and was able to find the hell that was the muggles house. When I reached him, Harry was being pressed onto the floor of a bathroom and that whale was…was…he was in him. And he was…the sounds he was making…the look on his face…" Draco's eyes went pure silver as he began to growl menacingly, tightening his hold on Harry. He buried his face in the black, unruly hair of his mate and took deep breaths. He vaguely heard the sound of someone stumbling from the compartment along with the sound of retching. There was also the sound of broken sobs and harsh snarling.

"I've got you. I have you now and I'll never let you go. You'll never experience anything like that again." Draco murmured, his only response was the small nod of Harry's head.

"I killed him. I don't really remember what exactly happened. One second I'm looking at the muggle raping Harry and the next I'm covered in blood and the bastard is in shredded piece shoved into the tub. Mother and Father took care of the son and wife." Draco continued when everyone was back and reasonably calmed. He looked at them and noticed for the first time how bad they looked.

Longbottom was green and shaking, his eyes dark with disgust and fury. The Weasley twins were staring at him with blank expressions, their eyes the only indications to what they were feeling. Fury that rivaled that of Draco's was clearly visible.

"You killed them?" Twin number one snarled.

"All of them?" The other asked. Draco nodded.

"Did Dumbledore know about this? About the beatings and the…rape?" Longbottom asked softly. Again Draco nodded.

"What about Ron? Hermione?" Neville questioned.

"Ron, that evil little bastard, was never really Harry's friend." The Twin closest to the window snarled.

"We found out recently that Dumbledore has been paying the slimy git to be Harry's friend and follow him around and report everything back to him." The other one hissed, eyes flashing furiously.

"I'll kill them." Longbottom breathed and everyone looked at him in surprise as he jumped to his feet. "How could they let that happen? I'll kill every last one of them." Longbottom said, opening the door to go do just that.

"No! Neville, you can't kill anyone." Harry said from his spot at Draco's side. He stared at Harry incredulously.

"Harry, they let you get raped! I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't ripped their throats out already!" Draco thought it was George, grumbled.

"It's not like I haven't tried! He won't let me!" Draco snapped angrily.

"Because I have plans for those bastards and I won't let you ruin them!" Harry snapped. "I'm going to make them suffer. They're going to wish Voldemort really had killed me when I'm done with them!" Draco took Harry's chin firmly in his hand.

"Don't ever say anything like that again. The thought of you dying, of having to live without you…" Draco trailed off with haunted silver eyes. 'I can't even think about life without him. I'd rather follow him into the afterlife than attempt to try living without him.'

"What do you have planned and how can we help?" Longbottom asked. Harry turned towards Longbottom and looked at him with slight awe in his eyes.

"I've never seen you so angry, Nev! Were you really about to go hunt down Weasley and Granger?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Those two are supposed to be your best friends, Harry, and they're Gryffindors! Lions are loyal and brave, we watch out for each other and protect others and those two have violated that code. I know I may not be the ideal Lion but I would never have done what they did. You can count on me to protect you and be on your side." Longbottom declared. Draco stared at him in shock. He'd never expected Longbottom to say something like that.

"Neville, you don't have to swear your loyalty to me." Harry breathed.

"We swear our loyalty too, Harry. We thought our family was on the light side but what they've been doing, it's almost as bad as what You Know Who is doing." Draco thought it was Fred who had said it.

"Well, damn. I'm going to have to start calling you all by your names now." Draco sighed in mock despair. "You Gryffindor's are ruining my reputation and we haven't even made it to school yet!" They all laughed and tense atmosphere became relaxed.

In no time at all they arrived at Hogwarts. They quickly changed into their school robes and Draco held them back for a few minutes.

"Weasley twins, I need you to do something." Draco said.

"And what's that, Baby Malfoy?" Twin number one asked. Draco glared as Harry giggled beside them.

"Don't call me that! Anyway, I need you to pretend to hate Harry like the rest of your despicable family." Draco said. Harry froze beside him and the twins glared furiously.

"Not a chance, Malfoy! We aren't turning on Harry!" They snapped. Harry stared blankly down at the ground.

"No…he's right." Harry said slowly. He looked back up at the twins. "If you pretend to hate me then you can get information on what your family, Dumbledore and the Order is doing. We need someone on the inside and you two are perfect!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Draco said looking proudly down at his mate. "Look at you, Potter, thinking like a Slytherin."

"Shut up, Malfoy and get off the train." Harry grumbled as he pushed Draco out of their compartment and into the throng of students trying to reach the carriages. "See you later guys!" Harry whispered to the twins. "You coming, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but I gotta go get Luna. I kinda left her with Ginny." Neville said blushing slightly in embarrassment and running back to get the blonde. Draco chuckled and took Harry's arm as they exited the train.

"Nice to finally be back at Hogwarts, yeah?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea, Angel." Harry chuckled sadistically and Draco looked down at his mate with loving, awe filled eyes. "After what I have planned is over with, Hogwarts might not even be standing anymore." An evil smirk flashed across his face and Draco couldn't hold back a groan as he pulled his Emerald into a passionate kiss before helping him into a carriage. They were soon joined by Neville and Luna and the carriage took off, heading for the castle.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry felt himself tensing as they made their way into the castle. 'How the bloody fuck did I forget we would have to separate? I can't do this without him!' Harry felt as if he was going to hyperventilate.

"Harry? Harry, calm down. You are fine, everything is going to be fine. Longbottom will be with you. Just ignore them okay? I'm right here," Draco tapped Harry on the forehead lightly. "If you need me. Just talk to me and ignore them. You will be fine."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Piece of fucking cake, eh?" Harry laughed nervously before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. Harry nodded, signaling his readiness to enter the Great Hall. Harry swept in with Draco on his right and Neville on his left. He glared up at Dumbledore, pulled Draco into a heated kiss, and stalked off to his own table to sit down.

"Quite the show you just put on." Neville chuckled.

"It's better for me if everyone else is riled up, helps me keep my cool." Harry said, lips pulled up in a smirk. Harry ignored the dark looks the other Gryffindors were giving him and tuned out the multiple hissed conversations. He had eyes only on Dumbledore who was looking at him contemplatively. "I fucking hate him, Neville." Harry snarled as he turned away.

"You have a good reason to. Don't worry about it, Harry. You'll get your revenge." Neville said, patting Harry's shoulder comfortingly. Harry smiled and tuned the sorting out in favor of talking with his dominant.

'Draco? Can you hear me?' Harry felt ridiculous speaking in his head.

'Are you okay, Harry? Did they say something? Do you want me to rip their heads off?' Draco's response was swift and concerned.

'I'm fine, ignoring everyone just like you said. You're too far away, I don't like it.' Harry pouted down at his table. He hadn't left Draco's side since the Veela had found him so this forced distance was hard on both of them.

'I know, Emerald. Just wait a little longer. My father got the other members of the school board to sign a form giving us our own private rooms. We'll be together right after the feast.'

'Good.' Harry turned on the bench to face the Slytherin table behind him and shot Draco a blinding smile. When he turned back around he was faced with an enraged Ron.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, smiling at the Slytherins like that?" Ron snapped angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing talking to me?" Harry drawled back in a perfect imitation of his mate.

"I always knew you'd go Dark, Potter, I just never thought you would whore yourself out too." Ron snarled in disgust. Harry was reaching for his wand when Neville whipped his out and pointed it right at Ron.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Neville hissed, eyes glinting angrily. "Another word out of you and I will hex your arse off, Weasley." Harry and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors stared at Neville in shock.

"Neville what's gotten into you?" Hermione asked staring at the wand still pointed at Ron.

"People being utter bastards is what got into me." He snapped without taking his eyes off of Ron. "Now shut up and don't speak to us again for the night." Neville slowly lowered his wand, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Neville, I think I love you." Harry teased looking up at the Gryffindor in awe. "I knew you were pretty tough after the Ministry last year but I didn't know you were this badass!" Harry chuckled at the blush covering the other boy's cheeks.

"Don't let Malfoy hear you say that, he might kill me." Neville shuddered at the thought.

"I'll protect you if you protect me, Nev. That's how friendship works." They smiled at each other and talked about random topics for the rest of the feast. When it was finally over Harry and Neville stood, Harry searching for a head of platinum blond hair. 'Draco where are you?'

"Here" A voice said from behind him. Harry whirled around and threw his arms over the blonds' neck in greeting. "Dinner with the Gryffindorks go alright?"

"There was a slight problem with Ron-" Neville started but was interrupted by Harry.

"You should have seen him! Neville pulled his wand out faster than we could blink and had it trained at Ron, right between the eyes! And he threatened to hex him stupid if he said another word and then he snapped at Hermione and it was great!" Harry told the older male excitedly. Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise and held out a hand.

"Thank you, Neville. For protecting him." Draco said seriously and Harry gasped in pleasure. 'He's already starting to treat them nicer. Just for me. Merlin, I love him.' Neville stared hesitantly at Draco for a few seconds before slowly taking his hand and shaking it.

"You're welcome, Malfoy." Neville mumbled before turning back to Harry. "You ready to go to the Tower?" He asked.

"We've got our own private rooms. That way we won't have to spend too much time apart." Draco explained, wrapping an arm tightly around Harry. Harry looked up at the blond with narrowed eyes. 'If we have our own rooms I won't have to stay at the Tower and if I don't have to stay at the Tower then…'

"You lied to me!" Harry gasped looking up at Draco in disbelief. "You tricked me!" Harry stepped out of the Veelas comforting arms to glare at him.

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you." Draco said.

"Yes you did! On the train you made me tell them about Vernon! You said to tell them for when you can't help me in the Tower but you knew we were getting our own rooms! Why would you do that to me? You know I don't want anyone to know!" Harry felt like there was something constricting his chest, making it harder for him to breath.

"Harry, this isn't the place for this discussion. Let's go to our rooms and I will explain." Draco said, looking around at the people still in the Great Hall. Neville placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Harry." Neville said then glared at Draco before heading to his dorm. Draco reached out for Harry and Harry slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He hissed before pointing a hand towards the door. "Take me to the rooms." Draco hesitated before silently leading the way.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

'Shit! He looks seriously pissed off right now.' Draco thought, shooting searching glances at his mate.

"Harry-" Draco tried again to talk to him.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't talk to me until we get to the rooms." Harry snapped at him and Draco flinched at the use of his last name. They finally reached their rooms after a few tense minutes, a portrait of a large silver dragon with green eyes.

"Amare Aeternam." Draco said softly. The dragon nodded at him and the portrait swung open. Harry stomped in and Draco followed slowly behind him.

"Harry-"

"You lied to me, Draco. You lied and you tricked me into doing something I wasn't ready to do." Harry looked up at him with angry emerald eyes and Draco flinched.

"Harry I was only trying to do what was best for you." Draco explained. Harry's eyes narrowed on him and Draco paled.

"I wasn't ready for them to know, Draco. I would have told them in my own time but you had to push it. Do my feelings mean nothing to you? Does what I want mean nothing?" Harry hissed.

"No! I mean, yes!" Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Harry it's not good for you to keep this bottled up and I thought if you had other people you could talk to that they would be able to help you with things that I can't." Draco said. Harry glared at him.

"Because you know all about how to treat traumatized rape victims, right Draco?" Harry snapped before sighing deeply and closing his eyes tiredly. "Look, I'm incredibly mad at you right now." Draco flinched at the dead tone of Harry's voice. "But I need my Angel so I forgive you, but Draco?" Emerald eyes the same shade as the killing curse pierced through him and Draco shivered. "If you ever do anything like this again I won't hesitate to curse you. I won't have people manipulating me 'for my own good' anymore, not even you." Draco nodded his understanding and sighed in relief when he felt Harry wrap arms around his waist.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We're both tired and it's been a long day." Draco murmured, burying his face in his mate's black hair. Harry nodded and allowed Draco to lead him to their room. Draco pulled out some pajamas, handing a pair to Harry. Draco watched as Harry immediately began to take his clothes off, practically drooling with every inch of tan skin uncovered. Harry reached for his pants and Draco, unable to resist any longer, slapped his hands away.

"Allow me." He whispered huskily before he bent down and engaged Harry's lips in a smoldering kiss, his hands slowly unbuttoning Harry's pants and pulling down the zipper. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth for Draco's probing tongue. They moaned in pleasure and Draco pushed Harry's pants down before tightening his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Harry gasped when he felt a hard length pressing against his hip and he shifted his body so that he was hip to hip with Draco. Draco moaned loudly as he let his hands wander over his mate's exposed skin. This was as far as they had ever gotten and he was finding it increasingly difficult to gather his sense together and stop before things got to out of hand. He lost all train of thought when Harry arched against him and their erections brushed against each other.

"God!" Draco gasped out as Harry whimpered in pleasure, thrusting against him more firmly. "Harry. Harry we have to stop." Draco panted as he pushed slightly on Harry's chest. Harry shook his head before attaching his lips to Draco's neck and sucking hard. Draco moaned and his fingers clenched Harry's waist hard. "Submissive stop." Draco whispered. Harry froze immediately before taking a step back unable to ignore a direct order from his dominant.

Draco took a few big steps away from the entirely too enticing male in front of him and took deep, calming breaths.

"You aren't…we can't go there, not yet. You need to heal completely before we do anything like that." Draco said in a hoarse voice.

"And if I don't ever recover fully? What if I still get flashbacks or nightmares? What would we do?" Harry asked.

"That won't happen." Draco said with a shake of his head.

"How do you know that? It's a possibility." Harry said.

"No it isn't. I'll make sure of it." Draco said moving close enough to lay a hand on Harry's cheek. "Finish getting dressed. We don't have classes for two days so we can talk about it tomorrow." Harry nodded and they put on their pajamas and climbed into bed. Harry curled up next to Draco who wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco murmured.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry whispered back and the two settled down and quickly fell asleep.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office angrily. That little show that the Potter brat had put on before the sorting grated on his nerves. Harry wasn't supposed to be in a relationship with the Malfoy spawn! He was supposed to stay at his aunt's house where he was treated dismally so he would be grateful to Albus for getting him out. He was supposed to look to Albus for guidance and instruction and he was supposed to defeat Voldemort before Dumbledore killed him under the pretense that he was going dark and had to be stopped. This little tryst with Malfoy needed to be stopped and he knew just the grudge holding potions master to tear them apart.


	15. Forced Apart

Chapter 15: Forced Apart

 

Harry woke up feeling incredibly warm and comfortable. He burrowed deeper into the strong arms wrapped protectively around him and purred in contentment. A soft kiss was dropped on his cheek and he looked up into warm silver eyes.

"Good morning, Draco." Harry whispered. Draco was silent for a moment, just staring at him, eyes darkening with emotion.

"Good morning, Harry." He finally whispered back, dropping a chaste kiss onto his mouth. Harry smiled and stretched, looking at Draco worriedly when the blond stiffened against him.

"Draco? What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he placed his hands on either side of Draco's face, searching for any signs of an injury.

"Nothing." Draco said in a strained voice. "Just, maybe try not to stretch like that against me, yeah? Next time I won't be held accountable for my actions." Draco thrust lightly against Harry's hip to get his point across and Harry blushed, scrambling off the bed.

"Sorry! I'll just, uh, go take a shower." Harry stammered before escaping to their bathroom, locking the door behind him to the sound of Draco's amused laughter.

.

.

Severus was awoken early in the morning by a flash of bright red and gold light. He shot up in his bed, wand drawn as he looked for the source of the light, a curse already ready on his lips. He froze when he saw Fawkes standing over him on his bed with a letter held in his beak.

"Fawkes? What does the old man want now?" Severus sighed in annoyance as he took the letter from the phoenix.

Severus, I need to see you in my office immediately.

-Albus

Severus looked back up as Fawkes disappeared and with a groan he hauled himself out of bed, took a long shower, and took his time getting dressed before slowly making his way to Dumbledore's office. A slow smirk made its way onto his face as he pictured how irritated the man would be that it was taking him so long to get there. Finally he came upon the stone gargoyle that blocked the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Move." He snapped at the infuriating piece of stone, in no mood to randomly guess sweets for an hour. The gargoyle sneered at him and stood resolutely in his way. Severus pulled his wand and, leaning closer, pointed it right in the gargoyle's face.

"You will move now or I will blast you into a million pieces you overgrown rock." Severus snarled. The gargoyle looked from his face to his wand before hastily jumping aside. "For future reference, my personal password will be rubble." Severus snapped as he swept pass the shaking statue to knock on Dumbledore's door.

"Enter." Dumbledore called out and Severus walked in to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, waiting with an impatient expression.

"Severus, I summoned you an hour and a half ago. What has taken you so long?" Dumbledore asked in irritation.

"I was not going to immediately come up here in my pajamas, Albus." Severus sneered at the older wizard. "I needed to get ready and then you neglected to tell me your password so I was forced to threaten that idiot statue." Severus snapped as he sat in a chair across from Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at him silently for a few seconds before waving his hand.

"No matter, Severus, you are here now." Dumbledore said, sitting forwards in his chair. "Now, I am sure you saw what happened last night with Harry and the Malfoy boy?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Severus over his half-moon spectacles. Severus nodded sharply once, schooling his features into one of disgust and fury.

"That cannot be allowed to continue, Severus. If Harry stays in this…relationship with Mr. Malfoy he runs the risk of going dark. What I need you to do is try to separate them. I have heard from Molly that Mr. Malfoy physically attacked her at the train station and encouraged Harry to behave rather rudely. Harry needs to be controlled, Severus and if he stays with Mr. Malfoy we risk losing our hold on him. Do whatever you must to break them apart." Dumbledore said his voice cold and business-like. Severus stared at him fighting the urge to smirk. 'Dumbledore wants me to break them apart. Well that only leaves me with one option; I have to help them get closer.' Severus ducked his head unable to stop his amusement from showing at the moment.

"Yes, Headmaster. I will do what you ask." Severus said. He stood and made his way quickly out of the room. 'Draco and Potter need to know what the Headmaster is planning.' Severus made his way to their rooms and knocked loudly on the portrait. He had to wait a few minutes before the portrait swung open. Draco stood in front of him and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Morning, Sev. What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he stepped aside to let him in.

"Draco? Who is it?" Harry shouted as he bounded into the room. He looked over and saw Severus and Draco. "Oh! Hello, Professor. Did you eat yet? I'm about to make breakfast. Did you know we had our own kitchen? It's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed as he practically skipped over to them. Severus looked down at the happily bouncing boy in amusement and slight disgust. 'It is way too early for him to be this happy!'

"What is the matter with you? You are acting like a toddler on a sugar high." Severus said, peering at him closely. Harry shrugged, but Severus noticed the way he would look up at Draco every few seconds and the way Draco constantly reached out for him. He shook his head mentally before stepping deeper into the room.

"I have just returned from a visit with Dumbledore and thought you would be interested in hearing what he wants." Severus said. Draco narrowed his eyes at him and nodded sharply leading the way to their sitting room.

"Tell us everything he said, Sev." Draco said as he sat down in a large comforter, pulling Harry down to sit on his lap. Severus sat on the couch across from them and immediately began to tell them everything Dumbledore had asked of him.

.

.

.

Neville made sure to wake up before the rest of his dorm mates, took his shower and slipped silently out of their dorm room. He padded silently down to the common room and settled down in front of the fire. He had 45 more minutes before breakfast started and to pass the time he pulled out his herbology book and started reading. A few minutes later someone cleared their throat behind him. Neville froze before slowly turning around. He sighed in relief when he saw the twins smirking behind him before scowling at them.

"Merlin! You guys scared the crap outta me! Why are you sneaking up on me?" Neville hissed as the twins jumped over the back of the arm chair and settled down on either side of him.

"We noticed last night that Harry seemed a little pissed-" George started.

"After the feast and were wondering-" Fred continued.

"If you knew why-" George said.

"He was so angry?" Fred finished.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well apparently Malfoy got them their own rooms at Hogwarts so they won't have to be separated." Neville told them and the twins looked at him in confusion.

"And why would he be angry about that?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, he should be bouncing around in never ending joy that he doesn't have to leave Baby Malfoy." George said.

"Well you remember on the train? When Draco told Harry he should tell us about his unc…about those bastard muggles? He said we should know so we can help him when Draco can't get to him in the Tower but he already knew about the rooms." Neville told them and the twins eyes widened as they caught on.

"So Baby Malfoy tricked our little brother-" Fred started.

"Into spilling his secrets when by the looks of him-" George mused.

"He was nowhere near ready to tell us-" Fred continued, lip curling in a small snarl.

"And now Harry is furious at him." George finished.

"Serves the bastard right!" Fred snapped angrily.

"Harry's been through enough shit already, he doesn't need Malfoy giving him any more problems." George nodded in agreement.

"I honestly don't think Malfoy wanted to hurt Harry. He thought it would be best for the people closest to Harry to know what he went through so we'll know better how to help him if he needs it." Neville pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, Nev. He hurt our little brother." George said.

"If Harry is still angry when we see him at breakfast we'll need to start thinking up some appropriate pranks for the little silver-haired brat." Fred said leaning around Neville to smirk at his twin.

"Too right you are Gred." George chuckled darkly.

"Come along Neville! It's breakfast time!" Fred said as he hauled Neville up.

"Most important meal of the day and all that rot!" George exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Neville's shoulder and steered him towards the Tower entrance. Neville could only laugh at the twins' antics as they dragged him along, going through all the possible pranks they could play on Malfoy and anyone else who hurt Harry.

.

.

.

"So Dumbledore wants you to break us up? Idiot, does he know nothing of Veelas and their mates? I could kill him for this and get away with it." Draco snarled as he paced agitatedly in their room. Severus had finished telling them about his meeting with the old man and it had left him feeling highly protective of his mate, more so than usual.

"Calm down, Dray!" Harry said going to stand in front of the enraged Veela. "He can't take me away from you. No one can take me away from you." Harry soothed and gasped when Draco wrapped arms tightly around his waist.

"You are mine. My submissive." He growled lowly.

"Yours." Harry breathed in agreement. Draco bent down and captured Harry's lips in a slow smoldering kiss that left them both breathless and wanting. Severus cleared his throat and Draco raised his head to glare at his godfather.

"I thought you would like to know that breakfast is starting soon and since Harry never got around to making anything you will be joining the rest of your school mates." Severus said smoothly.

"Fine." Draco snapped still glaring at Severus. Severus rolled his eyes at his godson and left them to finish getting ready for the day.

"Finally he's gone!" Draco exclaimed turning back to Harry. "Now I can proceed to snog you senseless." Draco said as he lowered his face. Harry looked up at him a small smile of happiness on his lips and his emerald eyes shining with love and lust. Draco groaned softly as he backed them up until the back of his knees touched the couch. He sat down heavily, pulling Harry down to straddle his lap.

"Love you so much, want you so bad." Draco moaned as he swept his hands down Harry's back to cup his arse and press him closer. Harry sighed softly and leaned down to press his lips firmly against Draco's. Draco swiped his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and was delighted when his mouth fell open to allow his tongue entrance. They spent a few long minutes exploring each other's mouth and memorizing each other's taste before Harry pulled back breathing hard, his face flushed with passion and his lips swollen. Draco groaned at the image and arched up into his mate. Harry whimpered and pushed down against Draco before shaking his head.

"We have to go to breakfast, Dray." He whimpered. Draco ignored him instead placing his hands on Harry's hips as they moved against each other to create much needed friction.

"Not hungry for food." Draco growled as he bit sharply on Harry's neck before soothing the bite with his tongue. Harry gasped and tilted his head to the side offering more of his neck.

"D-draco. Mmmhh, so good." Harry breathed. Harry knew they needed to get to breakfast but it was impossible to focus on anything when Draco was doing such wicked things with his tongue. They were both panting by now and Harry had to force himself to stop rutting against the blond Adonis.

"Dr-draco. Dominant I'm hungry." Harry moaned as Draco lifted his head from his neck to attach their mouths together. " Dominant! I'm really hungry! The Dursleys- ahh- never let me- oh Merlin!- have something t-to- gods so good- eat. Draco!" Harry tried to get out as Draco rolled them over on the couch and settled between his legs pressing their hard lengths together. Draco froze and looked at Harry his eyes flickering between their natural grey and Veela silver.

"Dursleys." He snarled. "Yes, you need to eat. You are far too skinny." Draco pulled himself away from his mate reluctantly. "Come along Harry, we must get you some food." Draco said as he straightened his robes and ran a hand through his hair. Both of them were breathing hard and their erections were clearly still visible. Draco closed his eyes and took deep breaths before holding his hand out to Harry.

"Come on submissive." He said. Harry took his hand and together they left their rooms and headed for the Great Hall.

.

.

.

"Here comes Potter and Malfoy, the poncy gits." Ron growled as the doors banged open and everyone turned to watch their entrance. Ron made a disgusted sound as Potter and Malfoy began to kiss right there in front of everybody.

Potter made his way towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Neville. Ron glared as they began to talk with each other, ignoring everybody else. Hermione sat silently next to him, watching and evaluating everything. She turned back to her charms book with a dismissive sniff.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing here? Don't you have a slimy Death Eating boyfriend to go whore yourself to?" Ron asked acidly. Potter stiffened and turned towards him slowly and Ron smirked at the fury on his face.

"Listen to me, Weasley and make sure you actually pay attention." Harry growled lowly. "If you ever in your life try to cheapen my relationship with Draco again I will punish you."

"What could you possibly do? Pay someone to curse me? I don't think they'll want the…services you could provide and besides, Malfoy doesn't seem the type to share his property." Ron sneered.

.

.

.

"That is it!" Harry shouted, he had no idea why he was getting so angry but he did know that he was tired of everybody treating him like crap. He stood and prepared to launch himself across the table at Ron. Neville jumped up and grabbed him around the waist and Harry slammed down onto the table instead.

"Let me go! Neville, get off! I'll fucking tear him to shreds!" Harry hissed.

"No! Harry you have to calm down! I know you really want to kill him but there are too many people around. You could get in trouble." Neville grunted as he tried to keep his grip on a struggling Harry.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice snarled behind Neville. Neville turned and met the cold eyes of Draco.

"Go back to your own table Death Eater; we don't want scum like you polluting our area." Ron snapped. Harry growled and finally managed to break free of Neville's hold. He scrambled across the table, ignored the shouts of his name, and punched Ron in the stomach. The red head doubled over as the breath whooshed out of his body. Harry pulled his arm back and delivered another hard punch to the side of his face. Ron fell to the ground and Harry was about to kick him in the ribs.

"Submissive, stop!" Draco shouted and Harry froze, breathing hard and glaring down at Ron who lay whimpering at his feet. Draco quickly jumped across the table and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Merlin! What's gotten into you?" Draco asked, gazing down at the enraged teen.

"I won't have him talking bad about the one good thing I have, Draco. I won't stand for it. Something just snapped and I needed to put him in his place so badly. I had to defend you." Harry whispered, pressing his face into Draco's shoulder.

"Well you've done it now. Dumbledore's likely to try and give you detention for this." Draco sighed and Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall shouted as she rushed over with Dumbledore and Snape. Harry glared at her, fury still pumping through his veins, and pointed at Ron who was being pulled up from the floor.

"This disgusting piece of trash dared to try to cheapen the bond between me and my Dominant." Harry snarled. "Draco is mine, Professor, and I will not allow anyone to degrade what is mine." Draco could only stare at Harry in shock. He had never seen the raven haired teen so furious and the possessiveness was rolling off him in waves.

"Be that as it may, it does not give you the right to attack a fellow student. I am afraid I will have to give you detention for three weeks, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"Actually Headmaster," Draco sneered stepping up beside his mate. "Harry had every right to attack the Weasel. Veela laws overpower Wizarding law. A Veela may take any measures to protect their mate from what they feel endangers said mate and a Veelas mate may use any means to protect their Veela in similar situations." Draco smirked. Dumbledore's eyes flashed in annoyance before clearing.

"Ah, well then is seems we can do nothing about it. I revoke your detentions, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said,

"What?" Ron shouted. "He's just going to get away with it? He just attacked me and you aren't going to even punish him?" Ron stepped forward to glare at Dumbledore.

"That's because they can't, Weasley. I can do anything I want, anything, and I won't be punished. So I suggest you watch what you say about my Dominant the next time you decide to open your unintelligent mouth and speak." Harry hissed at him before grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him from the Great Hall.

"Harry? Emerald, calm down!" Draco said as he pulled him to a stop.

"No!" Harry growled. "I am so sick and tired of people talking shit about what I love most and calling me evil and saying I'm insane! If they keep this up I might just say 'Fuck it' and let Voldemort kill all their ungrateful arses." Harry looked up at Draco and Draco gasped. Harry's eyes were completely green and he was reminded of how his own eyes turned completely silver in the face of his anger.

"Harry your eyes!" He breathed, brushing fingers lightly over Harry's cheek. Harry blinked at him in confusion and his eyes slowly went back to normal.

"What about them?" Harry asked. Draco hesitated then shook his head. He would need to do more research before he voiced his suspicion. If he was correct it would also explain Harry's extreme anger.

"Nothing, nothing." Draco said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Let's head to class yeah? Going on the past five years of school I'm assuming we have potions first." Draco sighed as he led Harry towards the dungeons.

"Well, you know what they say about assuming things." Harry smirked up at Draco. Draco peered down at him in confusion.

"No, what do they say?" Draco asked curiously. Harry stared blankly up at him before he burst out laughing and Draco couldn't get him to stop no matter how much he whined.

.

.

.

The rest of the day passed in relative peace. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find out he had all his classes with Draco, he avoided every Gryffindor except for Neville and shockingly Dean, and he was introduced to Draco's friends whom he decided weren't all that bad. They were currently in the library getting a head start on the potion essay Snape had assigned them when Harry stiffened.

"But Drakie! I don't understand why you want to be with half-blood Potter when I'm a million times better!" The shrill voice of Parkinson reached Harry's ears and he growled lowly. Harry turned to see Parkinson draped all over Draco and all rational though left his mind. He stood quickly, leaned over Draco to plant his hand right in Parkinson's face and pushed hard sending her crashing to the floor.

"My dominant, Parkinson. Mine." Harry growled, glaring murderously at her. "Touch him again and I'll kill you." It was completely silent for a moment and then the Slytherin's broke out laughing while Draco beamed up at him. Harry furrowed his eyes in confusion as Parkinson got up from the floor and smiled at him.

"Guess you were right, Draco. He definitely has some snake in him. Congratulations, Potter, you're officially one of us." Parkinson said.

"What?" Harry asked still confused.

"They didn't believe me when I said you were perfect for me and wanted to make sure you were worthy of being my mate so they put on this act to see how you would react and you passed." Draco explained. Harry went still at the words and his expression slowly became colder.

"And what if I hadn't passed?" Harry asked softly. "What if they didn't find me worthy enough to be with you? Would you have rejected me because I wasn't good enough for you?" Draco's eyes widened and he stood up and reached for Harry, a chill sweeping over him when Harry stepped back.

"Potter that's not what-" Pansy started to say. Harry turned his icy stare to her and she immediately stopped talking.

"Did I ask for your opinion in this conversation? No? Then I suggest you shut the hell up and let me say what I want to say." Harry snarled at her, his eyes flickering between completely emerald and normal, before turning back to Draco.

"You are an insensitive arse, Draco Malfoy. If you ever do something like this again just to prove to your friends that I belong with you there will be consequences." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Draco. Draco stiffened, his inner Veela telling him to set his submissive straight. He was the dominant and he did not take orders from his submissive.

"Watch your tone when you talk to me, Potter. I am your dominant and you will show me proper respect." Draco hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll show you proper respect when you stop being such a jerk!" Harry snapped back. Draco stepped closer and gripped Harry's arm tightly. Harry tried to twist away and whimpered slightly when the hand just tightened.

"Draco, let him go. You don't want to hurt him, do you?" Zabini said stepping up beside the blond and placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco blinked and looked down at the pained and slightly fearful face of his mate and instantly let go, his Veela screaming in agony over hurting his mate.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry, I-I'm so sorry!" Draco gasped, reaching out a hesitant hand. Harry stumbled back before turning and running from the library leaving Draco behind to stare after him, deep regret and self-loathing in his dull grey eyes.

.

.

.

Harry ran to the only person he could talk to, Severus Snape. He knocked loudly on the potion master's door and toppled in when he heard the soft, "Come in".

"Professor can I…can I talk to you?" Harry stammered, rubbing at his slightly aching arm where Draco had grabbed him.

"What is it you would like to talk about, Potter?" Severus asked softly as he motioned for him to take seat and called a house-elf to bring them some tea.

"It's about Draco. Well, him and the other Slytherins." Harry said as he took the cup Severus held out for him and sipped at his tea, sighing as the warmth spread through him.

"What did they do now?" Severus sighed. Harry bit his lip and looked up uncertainly at his professor.

"Do you think I'm worthy of being Draco's mate?" He asked. "Do you think I'm good enough for him?"

"Of course you are you would not be his mate otherwise. What brought on this insecurity?" Severus asked perplexed.

"The Slytherins wanted to see if I was good enough for him so they had Parkinson coming on to him all day. She was all over him and tried to convince him she was a better choice than I was and it finally got to me so I pushed her off him and threatened her. They said my reaction was very Slytherin like and that they approved. Draco knew they were testing me, he knew they didn't think I should be with him and I asked him what he would have done if I hadn't passed his friends little test. He said I was being disrespectful and he…he grabbed my arm really tight. He only let go when Zabini said something. I didn't stick around after that." Harry said, rubbing at his arm again.

"Did he hurt you?" Severus hissed angrily. Harry hesitated and then flinched when Severus stood and moved swiftly towards him. Severus froze, silently cursing Draco and making a mental note to talk to the sixth year Slytherins later tonight. "I just want to see if you were hurt, Harry. I promise I will not hurt you." Severus gently pushed up Harry's robe sleeves and sighed in relief at the unblemished skin.

"I will be having a talk with my godson and the sixth year Slytherins later." Severus growled.

"No! You don't have to go through all that trouble for me. I'm not worth the…the discord it would cause in your house." Harry said.

"Yes, you are and I will not let you say otherwise. If you do not wish to return to my idiot godson you are welcome to stay here. I am going over the lesson plans for the first semester." Severus offered. Harry nodded gratefully and settled deeper into the couch as he drank his tea. A loud knock on the door startled him out of his light dose as did the voice calling frantically.

"Sev? Sev, I need your help! Please!" Draco's voice reached them and Severus looked at Harry who had tensed up and was now clutching his cup tightly. Severus walked calmly to the door and opened it glaring down at Draco.

"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked coolly. Draco darted in pass him and began to pace agitatedly.

"Sev, I did something really stupid and now I can't find Harry anywhere!" He wailed worriedly. Severus sighed and closed his door.

"Harry is here and has told me exactly what you and your friends did." Severus said. Draco whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry standing nervously on the other side of the room.

"Harry!" he exclaimed happily as he darted forward. Harry flinched and stumbled backwards and despair filled Draco's eyes.

"Harry I am so, so very sorry. Please, I never meant to hurt your feelings or…or grab you that hard." Draco nearly sobbed. Harry didn't look up at him, instead keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"Harry? Harry, please talk to me." Draco begged. Harry looked up and glared coolly at the blond Veela.

"You hurt me, Draco. Not only did you completely disregard my feelings but you…" Harry looked away from Draco, "you grabbed me, like my uncle used to right before he threw me into my cupboard or dragged me upstairs for a beating. I was so afraid that you were going to hit me." A broken sob from Draco cut him off and Harry looked up at the blond. "First you lied to me about our rooms and tricked me into telling the others about what happened this summer and you let your friends make me think I didn't deserve to be with you even though it's true and-"

"No! No, that's not true. I don't deserve you. I've done nothing but hurt you since we left for Hogwarts and I am so sorry. I just…I wanted you to have people in your own house that you could talk to and I wanted to prove to my friends that there was no one better for me than you. I-I didn't mean to grab you like that. My Veela didn't like the fact that my submissive was ordering me around and I couldn't fight the instincts. Harry, I'm sorry."

"I think you two should spend a few days apart to think things through. Draco will stay in the guest rooms here and Harry will stay in your rooms." Severus said. Draco turned to glare at him.

"You can't keep us apart! I need him!" Draco snapped. Severus narrowed his eyes and Draco paled slightly.

"Harry needs time to get over his fears and insecurities. By the look of things a day or two away from you should do him wonders. Besides this will fool the old man into thinking his plan to tear you apart is going spectacularly. You will do as you are told, Draco." Severus said. Draco nodded stiffly and turned back to Harry.

"Harry? What do you think about this?" Draco asked softly.

"I think that I don't want to be away from you even though you are being a bastard, but this is a good idea." Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist defensively. Draco flinched but nodded.

"If it's what you want." He whispered.

"Dinner is about to be served. I suggest we make our way up so we will not be late." Severus said. Harry nodded and followed Severus and Draco to the Great Hall wondering if things would work out between him and Draco. Before they reached the big oak doors Harry grabbed Draco's hand and held him back.

"Harry?" The blond asked gently. Harry hesitated before launching himself into Draco's arms. He pressed his lips softly against his dominants and the two shared a slow gentle kiss full of apologies and forgiveness and love.

"I love you, dominant." Harry breathed. "I just need some time to…think about some things.

"I love you, too, submissive." Draco whispered. "You take however long you need, Harry. I want you to be able to trust me." Harry smiled gently and knew that they would get through this together and come out stronger than before.


	16. Together Again

Chapter 16

Harry tossed and turned in bed as he rearranged the pillows for the tenth time trying to find a comfortable position. He was taking Severus’ advice and thinking about his 

situation he came to a few startling revelations.

One, he hadn’t truly come to terms with what his relatives had done to him. He realized that he had been avoiding all thoughts of the Dursleys and had steered conversations

away from them whenever they were brought up. He thought about the nightmares he still had and how they had started to morph into something more terrifying. Instead of his

Aunt standing over him with a frying pan it was Draco’s parents, telling him that he was a freak. Not good enough for their son or the magic he possessed. They would tell him

 

that he should have died along with his parents and saved the world from filth like himself. Then the dream would change and instead of his cousin it would be Snape who was 

kicking him repeatedly in the ribs, snarling at him. ‘You deserve this, Potter!’ He would hiss before punching him hard in the face. Again the dream would change, into the worst 

image yet. Vernon would barge into the bathroom like he had that night and knock him to the ground, prying his legs open and settling between them ignoring Harry’s pleas for 

mercy. Vernon would force his way inside his body, grunting and groaning with pleasure before his image rippled and melted, taking on the form of Draco. Draco would sneer at 

him as he plunged painfully into Harry, taking his pleasure and giving back pain. Harry would wake up then, mouth open in a silent scream, having perfected that certain ability 

after the painful beatings he would get from Vernon after waking them up with his screaming, body drenched in sweat as his heart hammered painfully in his chest. Harry would 

always run to the bathroom to be sick, placing up silencing wards so he wouldn’t wake Draco as he curled into a ball and sobbed his heart out. He needed to do something soon 

because he didn’t think he could handle the dreams anymore without losing his mind.

The second thing he realized was that, while he was afraid of being intimate with Draco he didn’t mind taking things a little farther then their intense snogging sessions. Which 

Harry thought was weird considering his nightmares, but he wanted to be closer to his dominant. He wanted to give his dominant the pleasure he deserved and he wanted his 

dominant to pleasure him in return, to show him that sex didn’t have to be all about pain. He would need to do something about the way Draco always pushed him away when 

things started to get too heated. He hated the sharp pain of rejection that lanced through him every time. Maybe he could seduce Draco after he sorted out the Dursley problem 

and got over his fear of intimacy.

 

Third was his lack of knowledge. Not in school or spells or even “proper pureblood etiquette” as Draco had been trying to teach him. No what frustrated him was his lack of 

knowledge on families and sharing and receiving affection. He had known only hate and pain growing up and thus he was at a complete loss on how to act around people. He 

still froze whenever people touched him, part of him expecting to be punched. He didn’t even know what he was doing with Draco most of the time. He was going on some newly 

awakened instinct but when it came down to it, he was afraid. Afraid that he would do something wrong because of his lack of experience with affection and drive Draco away 

from him. He wouldn’t be able to survive without the blond Veela after finding out how good life with him was. But what did he do about all these things? Harry had no idea 

where to start fixing his fucked up life and he could feel the stress growing at his frustration.

 

With a low, irritated growl he threw a pillow across the room and sat up, rubbing his face tiredly. He stumbled out of bed and made his way slowly to the kitchen where he 

prepared a cup of tea. Harry pulled his wand as he walked to the common room and lit the fire place as he sat down, curling up on the couch and drinking his tea. Harry cast a 

quick tempus and groaned when the red blinking lights told him it was five in the morning.

 

“I didn’t get any sleep!” He grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “There better be some coffee at breakfast or I’m going to be useless all damn day.” Harry sighed as he 

drained the rest of his tea, licking his lips at the delicious taste, and got up to wash his dirty cup. 

Harry made his way back to his bedroom, gathered his clothes for the day and took a long hot shower. When he reappeared from the bathroom he had his uniform on with his 

sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his tie hanging undone from around his neck and his cloak over his right arm. He grabbed his bag, shoved in the books he would need for today, 

some quills and parchment and made his way to the Great Hall.  
.  
.  
.  
Draco lay flat on his back looking up at the ceiling wishing he could hold Harry in his arms. He turned on his side, mentally berating himself over his behavior the past few days.

He knew, he knew, how hard it’s been for Harry and he knew what his little mate was going through and he had the audacity to behave like the world’s biggest prick! His Veela 

was tearing itself up about how he had treated his mate and Draco was inclined to agree. 

“I don’t deserve him.” He whispered sadly. “But I swear I’ll be a better mate from now on.” He couldn’t allow his idiocy to ruin everything he and Harry could have, not that he 

would admit aloud to being an idiot. With a groan Draco forced his body out of bed and sluggishly made his way to Severus’ common room where he could hear the man moving 

around.

 

“Morning, Sev.” Draco yawned as he dropped heavily down onto the couch. Severus turned to look at Draco and snorted in amusement.

 

“You look terrible.” Severus said with a smirk on his lips. Draco glared blearily and rubbed his eyes.

 

“I didn’t sleep last night.” He said before he was caught by another large yawn.

 

“Why ever not? Surely you didn’t have that much homework.” Severus said, turning to face Draco fully. Draco shrugged.

 

“I couldn’t. Every night since I found Harry we’ve either slept in the same room or on the same bed. Now I can’t sleep without him. There’s that feeling that something is missing 

and until I have him beside me again I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep.” Draco sighed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

 

“Well, I guess I can give you a pepper-up to get you through the day.” Severus said. Draco shot him a grateful look as he dragged himself up and back to the guest room. He took 

a long shower and when he emerged he had his uniform on, tie tied neatly around his neck, shiny black shoes laced tightly, cloak settled perfectly over his shoulder and his hair 

gel free just like Harry liked it. He ambled out to Severus’ small kitchen and practically snatched the cup of tea held out to him.

 

“Cheers.” He mumbled as he drank down the tea gratefully, detecting a hint of the pepper-up potion in his tea.

 

“You are welcome. Now come, we will head down to the Great Hall and I will see if Harry requires a pepper-up also.” Severus said as they headed out of rooms.

 

“May I give it to him?” Draco asked pleadingly.

 

“No, you two are supposed to be spending time apart, you giving him the potion would defeat that purpose.” Severus said. Draco snarled at him before picking up his pace and 

sweeping ahead of his infuriating professor. Draco pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and his eyes immediately went to the Gryffindor table where he was pleasantly 

surprised to see a head of unruly black hair. He stopped moving and just stared, drinking in the sight of his mate as he had been doing every time they crossed paths for the last 

two days, before he began to notice things, like how Harry had dark circles under his eyes, or that he was slumped tiredly over his drink, or that he looked absolutely miserable. 

Without a second thought he started to make his way to his submissive only to be held back by Severus. Draco growled as he looked up at the potion master.

 

“Let me go. He needs me. Look at him, Sev! We can’t do this!” Draco hissed. Severus looked over to Harry before he sighed and shook his head.

 

“One more night and then you can go back. It’s already been two days, one more won’t hurt.” He said gently as he dragged Draco away towards the Slytherin table.

 

“You dare to keep me away from my mate?” He asked in a dangerously soft voice, eyes flickering between his normal grey and Veela silver.

 

“Yes and you will do as you are told and stay here.” Severus snapped as he pushed the irate Veela onto the bench.

 

“You would keep me away from him knowing what he has been through? He needs me just as much as I need him and you, Severus, are hurting him by keeping us apart for so 

long.” Draco hissed as he tried to stand back up.

 

“I’m trying to help you. Stay seated!” Severus snapped as he pushed Draco back down onto the bench. A loud growling suddenly filled the relative silence of the Great Hall and 

everyone inside turned to see Harry glaring over at the Slytherin table, his eyes going completely emerald.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Harry sat slumped at the table going over everything he had thought about while he couldn’t sleep. Maybe Neville could help him? Harry yawned widely as he reached for the 

teapot to his left. He poured a cup and placed waffles, eggs and bacon on his plate before poking at it with disinterest.

 

“Stay seated!” He heard Snape’s voice snap out. Harry looked up and tensed when he saw Severus holding onto Draco’s shoulders. Harry growled loudly. Draco was his! How dare 

anyone else put their hands on his dominant! Harry could feel his anger and frustration mix with his tiredness and knew that if he didn’t calm down in the next thirty seconds 

that some things, and possibly some people, were going to be damaged. Harry closed his eyes and gripped the table with the claws that had transformed from his fingernails. He 

carved deep gouges into the wood as he tried to reign in his temper.

 

‘Calm down, Emerald!’ He heard in his head. ‘He did not hurt me.’

 

‘He was touching you, he is still touching you.’ Harry hissed back, glaring death at the potions master who still had his hands on Draco’s shoulders. ‘Remove his hands from your 

person, Draco, or I will be forced to do it for him.’ Harry watched as Draco said something to Severus who paled and quickly removed his hands and looked over to Harry. Harry 

snarled silently before taking deep breaths.

 

‘Better now? Can you take deep breaths for me, Harry?’

 

‘Sorry about that. I’m just tired, didn’t get any sleep the last two nights.’ 

 

‘Me either. Sev is going to bring you a pepper up potion.’

 

‘I don’t want a pepper up potion! I want you!’ Harry snapped.

 

‘I know, Love and I want you too. Just one more day and then we can be together again. I swear it.’ 

 

‘I don’t know if I can make it one more day without you, Dray.’ Harry whispered. Draco groaned softly in his mind and Harry blushed at the implications of what he had thought. 

 

‘I love you, Harry.’

 

‘Love you too, Draco.’ Harry replied before they broke their mental connection feeling slightly better after that brief bit of mental contact.

 

“Mr. Potter?” Harry turned to see Severus standing behind him and blushed lightly.

 

“Sorry about that, Professor. I haven’t had much sleep and I just snapped.” Harry apologized.

 

“Quite alright, Mr. Potter. I understand that this must be hard for you, especially for you, but I truly think it will help you in the long run.” Severus said. Harry nodded and Severus 

held out a potion vial. “Pepper up potion, you will need it to get you through the day.” Harry took it and downed it gratefully, ignoring the horrid taste.

 

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said as he handed the empty vial back to Severus. “Er…Professor?” Harry said hesitantly. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’ve been thinking like you said and I was wondering if…that is if you wouldn’t mind…if you aren’t too busy…maybe I could…” Harry trailed off not knowing how to ask a man 

who had hated him his entire life to listen to his problems.

 

“Yes, Mr. Potter. You may come to talk to me about whatever it is you wish to discuss. Come by my rooms during lunch. We can eat there while you tell me what you need to.” 

Severus said before making his way to the Head Table. Harry sighed tiredly and turned back around to poke at his food. He perked up slightly when Neville dropped down next to 

him.

 

“Mornin’ Harry.” Neville greeted him as he searched the table for eggs.

 

“ ‘Lo, Neville.” Harry grinned tiredly. Neville paused in his quest for the elusive eggs and stared hard at him for a minute.

 

“Harry, you look like crap. Actually, now that I think about it, you haven’t been looking to good the past few days. ” Neville said bluntly. Harry felt a spark of pride for the 

confidence Neville had gained after the Ministry fiasco. “Are you sick? Did you sleep at all last night?” Harry shook his head and told Neville about everything that had happened 

and their plan to fool Dumbledore into thinking they weren’t together anymore.

 

“So Snape ordered us to stay away from each other for three days to give us time to calm down and think about things. I’m going to talk to him about some stuff later during the 

lunch break.” Harry said. He glanced nervously at Neville and flinched at the hard look on his face.

 

“He hurt you? He bruised you? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Neville nearly snarled the words. Harry shook his head quickly. Neville glanced sharply at him.

 

“Don’t lie to protect him, Harry. Did he hurt you?” Neville asked softly.

 

“No. He didn’t grab me hard enough to bruise. He didn’t want to hurt me, just discipline me. I was being rather rude.” Harry said.

 

“And he was being an arse, so you’re even. And that explains why you haven’t been glued to his side.” Neville said with a shrug. “Ha!” He shouted when he found the eggs. He 

snatched them up before Colin Creevy could reach them and piled some onto his plate. “Eat, Harry. You’re way to skinny after being with those repulsive muggles. Don’t you 

want to be strong and healthy for Malfoy?” Neville asked slyly. Harry nodded and brightened slightly as he finally began to eat his food.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Draco rubbed his temples and sighed softly. He was getting a migraine and he knew the only way to make it go away was to have Harry at his side or in his arms. ‘Or in my bed.’ 

He thought before groaning loudly. Thoughts like that wouldn’t do him any good now. He looked up at Flitwick who was going on about some incredibly fascinating charm that 

would blah,blah,blah. He looked over to the other side of the classroom where Harry was sitting with Longbottom and the pressure on his head alleviated somewhat. 

 

“Mr. Malfoy! Would you like to demonstrate the correct way to cast the charm since you seemingly know how to do it perfectly? Otherwise you would not be staring into space 

completely disregarding this lesson.” Flitwick said and Draco swore he was smirking at him. With a silent groan Draco stood raised his wand.

 

“Aguamenti!” Draco said clearly and shot a smug look at the professor when a steady stream of water spilled from his wand.

 

“Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin.” Professor Flitwick said before turning to another student. Draco sat back down, glad they had potions next. He would try to talk 

his godfather into shortening their separation period, he could feel their bond straining because of their forced time apart.

 

“-aco? Draco? Draco!” 

 

“Fuck! What do you want?” He snapped, rubbing the stinging spot on his arm where Pansy had punched him.

 

“I’ve been calling your name for five minutes! What were you thinking about so hard?” She asked.

 

“None of your bloody business, Parkinson!” Draco snapped at her. “And I would appreciate it if you kept your disgusting paws of my delectable body.” Pansy narrowed her eyes at 

him.

 

“You will watch your tone when you address me, Draconis. I will forgive you because I know you didn’t get much sleep last night-”

 

“I got zero sleep last night and the night before.” Draco interrupted.

 

“-And you are separated from Potter,” She continued, completely ignoring his input, “but you need to focus on class. Maybe Professor Snape will pair you together in potions.” 

Pansy suggested.

 

“What part of no contact did you not understand?” Blaize drawled from Draco’s left. “If Snape said no contact for three days he isn’t going to pair them together.”

 

“Shut up, Zabini! I was trying to make him less depressed!” Pansy hissed over Draco’s head.

 

“Well you’re doing a bloody fantastic job, aren’t you?” Blaize said smirking at Pansy’s narrow-eyed glare.

 

“I was doing a fantastic job before you decided to intrude in a place where no one wanted you-”

 

“Silencio.” Draco snapped, waving his wand at his two bickering friends before slamming it onto his desk. “If you would kindly shut the bloody fuck up then maybe I wouldn’t feel 

like I’ve been trampled by stampeding giants and then beaten by fifty bludgers.” Draco hissed while closing his eyes and messaging his temples. Draco waved his wand tiredly to 

take the silencing spell off and they glanced at him apologetically.

 

“Come on. Let’s pack up. Class is almost over.” Blaize said softly. Draco slowly packed, half watching the other side of the room where Longbottom was gently pulling Harry to his 

feet and leading him towards the door. Draco quickly stepped forward so he made it to the door at the same time as his mate. He “accidently” bumped into Harry, catching his 

mate around the waist when he started to fall forward.

 

“Dray.” Harry’s soft moan sent fire racing through Draco’s veins and he tightened his grip on Harry.

 

“Mine. My Harry. Miss you.” Draco groaned as he breathed in Harry’s sent. He leaned down to kiss Harry and snarled when the younger teen was suddenly pulled from his grasp. 

He focused on Longbottom who now had Harry in his arms before shifting his glare onto his friends who stood blocking his way.

 

“Give him back to me.” Draco hissed. Longbottom shook his head.

 

“Snape said three days, Malfoy, not two days, two nights and a few hours. Even if he hadn’t you wouldn’t be getting near Harry unless I thought it was safe for him. I won’t have 

you abuse him like the muggles. He’s had enough.” Longbottom said firmly.

“He’s also right here and can talk for himself.” Harry snapped glaring at everyone. “I don’t want to be late. Let’s go, Nev.” Longbottom nodded and dragged Harry away when he 

began walking slower so he could look behind him. Draco sighed and started after them, dreading the long hours that loomed ahead.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Harry stood at the end of transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and gathered his things. He walked with Neville until they reached the Great Hall.

 

“I’m going to the dungeons to talk with Snape. I have a free period after this so I’ll meet up with you in Binns class, yeah?” Harry asked. Neville nodded.

 

“Good luck, Harry.” Neville said softly. Harry grimaced slightly before turning and heading for Snape’s personal rooms. He reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that Draco had 

told him about over the summer and knocked hesitantly.

 

“Enter.” A calm, silky voice answered as the portrait swung smoothly open. Harry slowly stepped inside and peered over at Snape from beneath his long bangs.

 

“I am not going to lash out at you, Harry. You may sit down. I will call a house elf to bring us lunch.” Snape said motioning to a comfy chair while he called an elf and ordered 

lunch for them. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Snape sighed.

 

“Harry? What did you want to talk about?” Snape asked. Harry hesitated, wondering if he could really trust this man. In many ways Snape reminded him of his…the Dursley’s. They 

all hated him and made sure he knew by telling or reminding him every day. Could he trust Snape with his thoughts?

 

“I…Can I trust you?” Harry asked quietly. Snape stared at him for a moment before he pulled his wand. Harry flinched back into his chair and a sad look crossed over Snape’s face 

before he raised his wand.

 

“I, Severus Snape, swear on my magic that I will never knowingly or intentionally hurt Harry Potter with my actions, words, or magic.” Severus lowered his wand after the bright 

white light faded from around him and Harry gave him a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered. Harry took a deep breath and looked into onyx eyes. “I was thinking last night, I can’t sleep without Draco.” Harry blushed lightly. “Anyway I realized a 

few things that I…I need help with.”

 

“And you want me to help you with them? Or do you just want to talk about them?” Severus asked. Harry opened his mouth to answer when the house elf popped back in with 

their food, Shepard’s pie, treacle tart and pumpkin juice. 

 

“Can I do both?” Harry asked when the elf disappeared. “Will you listen and help me?”

 

“I will help you in any way that I can.” Severus said. Harry nodded and took a bite of his shepard’s pie to give him time to gather his thoughts.

“I have nightmares.” He finally blurted out. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“About Voldemort?” Harry shook his head.

 

“About my rel…the Dursley’s. I have nightmares about the Dursley’s, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you and Draco.” Harry said as he stabbed moodily at his food.

 

“All together or separately?” Severus asked.

 

“Together? I don’t know it’s kind of weird.” Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

 

“Would you like to tell me about them?” Severus offered gently.

 

“I’d rather not but I need to get my shit together so…” Harry trailed off before heaving a big sigh. “Alright, the nightmares. It…it starts at the Dursley’s. I’m cleaning, dusting, when 

 

Vernon and Petunia walk in and start telling me how useless I am. They’re both shouting at me, telling me that they should have drowned me when they saw me on their doorstep 

and then they…they morph into Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and its them telling me that I don’t deserve the magic I have, that I’m a filthy half-blood who doesn’t deserve to wash Draco’s 

bed sheets let alone be his mate. And then they’re gone and I’m in the garden and Dudley is standing over me, kicking me in the ribs and telling me nobody will ever love me and 

then he shifts into you and you start telling me that everyone hates me and that all of your lives would have been so much better if I wasn’t there. 

 

Then the nightmare shifts again and it’s that night, the night they saved me. Uncle slams the bathroom door open and he’s coming towards me. He’s pushing me to the ground 

and tearing my clothes off but I don’t want him to. I don’t like it! Stop! Please, stop!” Harry starts whimpering, his eyes growing distant as he gets caught in the memory of his 

nightmare.

 

“Harry! Harry, snap out of it!” Severus shouts as he kneels in front of the distraught teen.

 

“Please! Uncle stop…Draco? Draco, what are you…NO! No, Draco please! You promised! You promised not to hurt me! NO! No no no no no!” Harry moaned, taking deep sobbing 

breaths. Severus reached out and shook Harry hard. Harry flinched away, emerald eyes snapping up to meet onyx before he collapsed against Severus’ chest, hard, heart-

breaking sobs vibrating in his chest.

 

“Harry, none of that will ever happen. Lucius and Narcissa-”

 

“Already don’t want me near Draco! You saw how they acted when I lost control of my magic and accidently hurt him! They acted just like the Dursley’s! Worried more for their 

own son than the little orphan boy who was dumped on them. And I understand, I really do. I just don’t want to be around when it gets that far.” Harry sighed, still leaning heavily 

on Severus.

 

“I will never treat you like that. I will never treat you like your cousin did.” Severus protested.

 

“You already do. Every time I have your class, every year you tell me how worthless and useless I am. Call me an arrogant brat, born with a silver spoon in my mouth.” Harry 

snorted in disgust. “Guess you finally know better.” Severus stared at him, face paling slightly.

 

“Draco would never…” Severus stopped talking when Harry shook his head.

 

“Maybe not for a while but he will. He’ll want to take things farther that I’ll be able to go and when I refuse he’ll take what he wants. He won’t be able to help himself if the Veela is 

screaming at him about mating instincts.” Harry said softly.

 

“You are wrong. About all of us.” Severus whispered.

 

“With all due respect, Professor, I do not think I am.” Harry said as he stood up. “I have a free period now. I’m going to my room to try and get some sleep.” Harry walked out of 

Severus’ private rooms without waiting for a response. He was just so tired. He needed to sleep, to relax. 

 

“I need my dominant.” Harry whispered forlornly as he ambled dejectedly to his room.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Severus sat at the table long after Harry had left, thinking about what he had heard and thinking things over. He was disgusted to find that Harry was telling the truth, at least 

about Narcissa, Lucius and himself. He knew for a fact that Draco would never rape him, no matter what his instincts urged him to do. Not after the way he had found Harry. With 

a deep sigh he stood slowly and went to fetch a quill and some parchment. 

 

Draco,

 

We need to talk. It is about Harry and is extremely urgent. Come to my rooms as soon as you get this owl. I will explain to your teachers why you will be missing class.

 

Severus.

 

Severus folded the letter, slipped it into an envelope and sent it off with his owl, Amadeus. He could only hope that Draco would be able to help Harry overcome his fear and 

insecurities. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Draco,

 

We need to talk. It is about Harry and is extremely urgent. Come to my rooms as soon as you get this owl. I will explain to your teachers why you will be missing class.

 

Severus.

 

Draco shoved the letter into his pocket as he raced out of the Great Hall. He had been casting worried glances towards the Gryffindor table when he noticed Harry’s absences. 

Draco had been surprised when Amadeus had landed in front of him hooting excitedly. Draco had quickly untied the letter and read it, his heart growing colder with every word. 

He ran up to Severus’ rooms, barking the password when he was still a few feet away so he would not have to stop.

 

“What about Harry?” Draco shouted before he was halfway through the portrait. “Is he hurt? He looked so sick during class. Did he collapse? Is he in the hospital wing? What are 

we still doing here? We have to go!” Draco was frantic with fear.

 

“Calm yourself!” Severus snapped. “Harry has gone back to your rooms to sleep after the stressing talk we had during lunch. I told him he could come to me to talk and he told me 

about his nightmares.”

 

“He still has nightmares. He puts up a silencing charm around himself at night. He thinks I don’t know about them. I’ve been researching potions and spells to help him get rid of 

them.” Draco sighed as he collapsed onto the couch.

 

“Do you know what they are about?” 

 

“No. He won’t talk about them with me.” Draco grumbled. 

 

“Considering what happens in them I would not expect him to.”

 

“He told you? What does he dream about?” Draco demanded.

 

“Us. He dreams that your parents treat him like his aunt and uncle, that I degrade him like his obese cousin, and that when the instincts overwhelm you that you will rape him like 

his uncle did.” Severus said softly. Draco paled and ran from the room gagging. Draco made it to Severus’ bathroom before he lost his lunch in the toilet. Severus followed him 

and rubbed his back comfortingly as Draco sobbed and vomited.

 

“How could he think that?” Draco gasped out. “How could he think I would ever violate him in such a manner?”

 

“Draco you cannot blame him. He was abused all his life. He seems like he is getting better, yes, but it will take a long time, possibly years, before he completely understands that 

things are different now.” Severus spoke calmly and smoothly and Draco calmed down, slumping tiredly against the rim of the bathtub.

“Please,” Draco whispered, staring up at his godfather. “Please, let me go to him. He can’t deal with this on his own.

 

“I know. I have already sent word to both your teachers that you will be missing the rest of today’s classes and all of tomorrow. Try to put his mind at ease, Draco.” Severus said as 

he helped Draco stand and conjured a warm, wet rag. Draco wiped his face hurriedly and cast a breath refreshing charm.

 

“Thank you, Sev.” He said before running from the rooms. He made it to the rooms he shared with Harry in no time and snapped the password impatiently.

 

“Harry!” He shouted as soon as he was inside. He heard a sharp gasp from the bedroom before the door was thrown open with a bang and Harry stumbled out.

 

“Draco?” He breathed, eyes wide with wonder. “Draco!” He shouted before launching himself across the room. Draco met him half way and swept him into his arms, breathing in 

his sent. 

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Draco whispered as he tightened his hold on his submissive,

 

“Missed you so much, Dominant. Please don’t leave.” Harry begged softly. Draco shook his head.

 

“Never again, Love. Never, ever again.” Draco murmured as he made his way to their room. They tumbled onto the bed still wrapped around each other. “Sleep, submissive. We 

have much to talk about when we wake up.” 

 

“I love you so much, Draco. More than anything.” Harry said solemnly as he stared up at him. Draco gazed down into emerald eyes, dull from exhaustion, worry and pain and 

pressed his lips softly against Harry’s forehead. 

 

“I love you too, Harry. More than anything.” Draco whispered back before they both succumbed to the exhaustion pulling at their brains and gave in to much needed sleep.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Next chapter Harry talks about his nightmares and works some things out. We hear more from Dumbledore. And for the first time in the story…a vision from our favorite Dark Lord!!


	17. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the screwed up format. I tried to fix about five times before I threw my hands up and said, "Fuck this shit!" and posted it as is. I'll go back and try retyping it tomorrow but for now you'll just have to put up with the headache of odd spaces and cut off sentences. Again you all have my apologies.

Chapter 17: The Talk  
.  
.

“OW! What the fuck?!” Draco snapped as he was woken harshly by a punch to the face. Draco looked around him and froze when he saw Harry flailing around desperately. The

screams reached his ears a second later and he leapt into action. Draco straddled his mate to stop him from kicking and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry to avoid another

punch.

 “Harry! Harry, it’s just a nightmare. Shhh, you’re alright. I’ve got you.” Draco tried to sooth his terrified mate. He rocked them gently and hummed a lullaby his mother used to

sing to him when he was younger. Slowly Harry began to calm down and regain consciousness. Draco didn’t stop rocking or humming until he heard his mate speaking.

“D-Draco?” Harry whimpered. Draco pulled back to look at the wet emerald eyes of his mate.

“You had a nightmare, Harry.” He said softly and his heart clenched painfully at the heart-wrenching sobs that came from his mate. 

“Please make them stop. I don’t want to see them anymore. They scare me, Dominant!” Harry sobbed into his chest. Draco stroked his soft black hair and sighed.

 “Will you tell me about your dreams? It might help.” Draco spoke softly. Harry shook his head rapidly and Draco leaned away slightly to look at his face. “Harry I can’t get them to

go away and I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!” Draco said, looking at Harry pleadingly. They stared at each other silently for a few minutes before Harry gave a

small nod and pulled completely away. Draco frowned and reached for Harry only to freeze when the raven haired teen flinched away from him. ‘Oh, Merlin. They must be worse

than Sev said if he flinched from me. Gods I hope this doesn’t make his dreams worse.’ Draco thought desperately.

“Do you want anything, Harry? Tea or coffee or…something?” Draco asked softly in an attempt to make his submissive more comfortable.

“Tea would be great, I guess.” Harry mumbled, not looking up from where his hands twisted nervously in the covers. Draco called for a house-elf and ordered Harry’s favorite

tea.

The elf disappeared with a loud pop that made Harry jump and look around in fright. Draco silently cursed the house-elf and resolved to put a little bit of calming draught into

Harry’s tea. The elf reappeared and Draco silently summoned a calming draught and poured some into both of their cups, mixing it in before he handed one to Harry. Harry

sipped the tea lightly and sighed, his shoulders relaxing from their tense position as the potion started working. Draco was about to question him when Harry began to speak

softly.

“I’m going to assume that Snape told you about our conversation and that’s why you were allowed to come to me?” Harry asked almost silently.

“Yes. He was worried about you after you left and he told me some of what you’ve been dreaming. I know that you put up silencing spells at night.” Harry looked up sharply at

that and Draco nodded. “I wish you wouldn’t do that. We don’t share dreams anymore because we are together now but if I don’t know you are having a nightmare I can’t help

you Harry.” Draco said.

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m so used to it that I don’t really think about it anymore, my magic just does it for me. I always got a beating at the Dursley’s if I woke them and when I

came here I didn’t want to wake all of Gryffindor with my dreams and visions so I just kept doing it” Harry explained.

“I get that, Harry, but you know you don’t have to do that with me, right?” Draco asked. Harry nodded hesitantly after taking another sip of tea.

“Old habits die hard, you know? But I’ll try to stop.” Harry sighed and Draco smiled slightly. They were making progress, however small it was.

“Now about these nightmares.” Draco prompted.

“Yeah, they’re a real pain in the arse to be truthful.” Harry tried to joke weakly. “What all did Snape tell you about them?”

“He told me that you dream of Mother and Father calling you worthless, of him treating you like your cousin did and that you dream of me…of me…raping…you like that vile

muggle uncle that I murdered.” Draco answered in a whisper, forcing the last few words out between gritted teeth.

“So he pretty much just told you everything.” Harry grumbled before rubbing his face tiredly. “Right, anymore of that calming draught that you slipped into my tea left?” Harry

asked. Draco looked at him in surprise before grinning sheepishly.

“Guess I wasn’t as stealthy as I thought.” He chuckled as he handed Harry the potion vial.

“No, you were. I just know what it tastes like.” Harry shrugged before downing the whole vial.

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed. “What did you take the whole thing for?”

“If we’re going to have this conversation and you don’t want me to get hysterical or hyperventilate or something else along those lines then I needed the entire potion, Draco.”

Harry spoke calmly in a detached voice.

“No, Harry. I didn’t want to just talk about the nightmares, I wanted to help you work through the feelings connected to them.” Draco said.

“We can do that after the potion wears off. I’ll be a sobbing, quivering mess by then.” Harry said. Draco sighed but seeing no other way around it he nodded.

“Good. So my nightmare starts off…” Harry told Draco what he assumed he had told Sev and by the end of it Draco was pale and mentally cursing everyone, especially himself.

“Harry, I swear to you I would never force myself on you.” Draco assured the younger teen.

“Maybe not intentionally but when your Veela instincts take over-”

“Not even then.” Draco insisted.

“But the Veela in you- 

“Harry you can’t think of me and the Veela as individuals. We aren’t two separate beings in one body. I am the Veela and the Veela is me. We are one thing. For instance when I

say my Veela doesn’t like other people touching you too much I’m not referring to another entity inside my body. I’m referring to my instincts. My instincts make me rather

possessive and protective of you. Only I should be able to touch you for any long length of time.”

“So won’t your instincts urge you to mate with me?” Harry asked confusion evident in his voice.

“Yes, eventually they will.” Draco nodded in agreement.

“I can almost guarantee that I won’t be ready.” Harry whispered, looking down at the blanket bunched up in his lap.

“Harry I won’t want to complete the mating bond until you’re ready.” You pretty much determine how fast our relationship progresses. I won’t be able to do anything until you’re

ready for it.” Draco explained. Harry looked up at him hopefully.

“You promise? Not until I’m good and ready?” Harry breathed.

“Not until you’re good and ready.” Draco agreed. “I promise, Harry.” Draco immediately found himself with an armful of crying Harry.

“Oh, God! Oh, thank you. You don’t know-was so worried- been scared so long- love you dominant!” Was all Draco could make out of Harry’s gasping sobs.

“Not that I’m complaining because I like having you in my arms,” Draco said, tightening his hold around Harry’s waist, “but if you took that whole vial of potion then why are you

crying?” Harry looked up at him in surprise and then let out a watery chuckle.

“Draco how long do you think we’ve been talking?” Harry asked as Draco wiped the tears from his face.

“I don’t know, a few minutes?” Draco asked as he looked around. Harry chuckled again and snuggled closer.

“We’ve been up since around dawn, right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, around that time. I know it was really early.” Draco said as he laid them down, Harry practically draped across him like a blanket.

“Tempus.” Harry whispered softly. Big red numbers floated above them and Draco gasped.

“It’s ten? We’ve been talking that long?” Draco gasped. He felt Harry nod against his chest.

“And we still aren’t done.” Harry sighed.

“Thank, Merlin, it’s Saturday.” Draco grumbled before shifting on the bed. “Come on, submissive. I need to get you something to eat.”

“Can’t we just eat in bed? I’ve never had breakfast in bed before.” Harry sighed wistfully. Draco hesitated before nodding.

“Of course, submissive. Whatever you desire you shall have.” Draco decided and was surprised when Harry twisted around in his arms.

“Whatever I desire?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

“Whatever you desire.” Draco agreed slowly.

“Even if I wanted chocolate cake for breakfast?” Harry tested.

“I’m sure I can indulge you just this once.” Draco smiled lightly at his mate.

“And if I wanted a dog?”

“What breed?”

“If I wanted to travel for two years?”

“We’ll have to wait until graduation but as soon as that’s done we’ll go wherever you want.”

“And if I wanted…you?” Harry whispered.

“I am already yours.” Draco said softly. Harry looked up at him, blushing an adorable pink, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Draco returned the light pressure before 

sweeping his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip. Harry’s mouth fell open almost instantly and Draco happily plunged his tongue into the warm crevice, licking at the roof of

Harry’s mouth and trailing his tongue across teeth before wrapping his tongue around Harry’s. Harry whimpered and pressed closer, tongue playing happily with Draco’s as his

hands trailed across the strong chest underneath him. Draco rolled so Harry was under him and looked down at the man he would spend the rest of his life with 

“I love you.” He breathed before lowering himself down and attaching his mouth to Harry’s neck. Harry moaned and arched up into him as he left his mark on the delectable

skin.

“Draco.” Harry whined as he arched again. Draco groaned and thrust down, rubbing their erections together.

“Harry.” He moaned. “Gods, you feel so good.” Harry pulled him back down into a searing kiss as they grinded against each other. Draco was lost in a haze of passion and

pleasure.

“Yes, yes Draco.” Harry moaned, eyes closed and lips parted as he panted. Draco froze and scrambled off the bed, shaking his head to clear it of the lustful cloud he had fallen

into.

“Draco? Draco what’s wrong? Why’d you stop?” Harry panted.

“Harry we can’t…I can’t… After what you just told me I’m not sure you’re ready for-”

“Damn it, Draco!” Harry snapped as he slid off the bed to stand before him. “How am I supposed to get over this if you won’t even touch me?”

“I’m just trying to give you time to-”

“I don’t need any more time! What I need is for you to quit pulling away from me.” Harry pleaded. Draco shook his head.

“Harry, you don’t understand!” Draco shouted.

“Fuck that, Draco! I understand perfectly.” Harry said softly, backing away.

“Harry?” Draco asked softly.

“I’m sorry that I’m not…pure, that I’m dirty. Used. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to touch someone else’s trash. I won’t…I won’t ask for you to touch me if it makes

you so disgust-”

“Shut. Up.” Draco hissed as he grabbed Harry tightly and pressed him against the wall. “Shut the fuck up right now. Don’t you dare ever speak about yourself like that ever

again.”

Draco snarled, fury beating inside him.

“Draco? I don’t understand?” Harry said in confusion.

“No, you don’t!” Draco snapped before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He pressed his face against Harry’s neck and breathed in his scent hoping it would calm him

down.

“Draco?” Harry whispered.

“I want you, Harry.” Draco whispered back in a strained voice, he pressed his body up against Harry’s so he could feel exactly how much. “It seems like every time you touch me I

just want to get you to a bed so I can fuck you.” Harry gasped softly and thrust lightly against Draco who pressed back

“If you are absolutely sure that this is what you want,” He thrust sharply against Harry. “Then I won’t stop this time. If you’re absolutely sure, Harry.”

“Please, please! Want you, Dominant.” Harry pleaded as he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s neck.

Draco caught Harry’s mouth in a smoldering kiss that left them both panting as he slowly rolled his hips, their erections sliding together to create delicious friction. Draco

moaned when Harry began to lick and nibble down his neck and hissed when Harry bit down hard on his pulse point before soothing the bite with his tongue as Draco had

done to him just moments before. Draco slid his hands down Harry’s sides, over his stomach and to his waist where he gripped him tightly, pressing him closer for a second

before continuing down to grip his thighs and lift him up. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and they both moaned as the new position pressed them closer together.

“Yes!” Draco hissed as he snapped his hips forward, desperately seeking relief for his aching cock.

“Draco! Gods feels so good. Don’t stop.” Harry whimpered. Draco shook his head and attached his mouth to Harry’s, their tongues fighting for dominance. “So close, so close.”

Harry gasped, tightening his legs around Draco’s waist.

“That’s it, Harry. Just let go. I’ve got you.” Draco panted. He pressed his forehead against Harry’s, eyes closed as they panted for each other.

“Yes, yes, yes! Gonna- Draco I’m-”

“Come for me, Submissive.” Draco moaned.

“Dominant!” Harry screamed, body going rigid as he came, desperate whimpers escaping him as Draco continued to move against him. Watching Harry cum was enough to push

Draco over the edge.

“Harry!” He moaned as he came, hips thrusting jerkily as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed against Harry, pinning him against the wall until he could gather the strength to

stumble to the bed. They curled around each other, sharing slow kisses as they came down from their orgasmic high.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked worriedly as he searched Harry’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“Brilliant, actually. I didn’t know it would feel so good. That was bloody amazing, Draco.” Harry moaned as he pressed his face into Draco’s chest. Draco laughed softly as he

grabbed his wand to clean the stickiness in their pants.

“Glad you liked it. Now how about we get some sleep and when we next wake up we talk some more.” Draco asked as he pulled the blanket over them. Harry nodded as he

draped an arm and leg over Draco, nuzzling his neck gently before closing his eyes with a tired sigh.

“Love you, ‘Co.” Harry mumbled as he drifted to sleep. 

“I love you too, ‘Ry.” Draco slurred as he followed his mate into unconsciousness.

 

.

 

.

 

.

“Any newsss SSSeverusss?” The Dark Lord hissed as he stared down at his most loyal follower, next to Bellatrix of course. The psychotic woman bowed to his every whim, just as

it should be.

“Yes, My Lord. Draco and the Potter brat have been spending a lot of time together recently. It turns out that Draco is a Veela and his mate is the brat.” Severus said, head bowed

low to avoid the piercing red eyes he could feel on him.

“And why have I not heard of thisss before now?” The Dark Lord demanded.

“I only just found out about it when the Headmaster asked me to keep them apart. He doesn’t want Potter anywhere near Draco. He fears that Draco will somehow manage to

turn him dark.” Severus snorted. “Potter is the epitome of Light, there is no way he would even consider it.” The Dark Lord was silent for a few minutes as he contemplated this

turn of events and how he could use it to his advantage. ‘If I could get Potter to join me it would be a serious blow to the Light. Their own Savior turning against them would

devastate them and they would hardly put up a fight afterwards. Yes, I must have him join me.’

“Ssseverusss, I want you to tell young Malfoy that he isss to attempt to get Potter to join our caussse. I will expect Potter here, ready to join me, by Chrissstmasss. Failure in

thisss will resssult in very…sssevere punishment.” The Dark Lord ordered. Severus nodded and bowed again before standing and turning to leave. “Oh, and Ssseverusss?”

Severus turned questioningly towards his Master. “Crucio.” Severus’ screams filled the air as Voldemort laughed maliciously.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“NO!” Harry screamed as he bolted upright in bed, flailing around in the dark. He struggled when he felt strong arms wrap around his chest until he could focus on the familiar

voice whispering in his ear. Recognizing the voice as belonging to Draco he turned into the pale boy’s chest as his shaking slowly calmed.

“Harry? Harry, what is it? Was it the nightmares?” Draco’s voice was frantic as his hands swept up and down Harry’s back, ran through his hair, brushed across his cheek.

“Vision. It was Voldemort.” Harry mumbled into Draco’s chest, ignoring the flinch at Voldemort’s name.

“What? What do you mean?” Draco demanded as he pushed Harry back slightly so that he could cast a lumos and glare at him. Harry shrugged.

“Sometimes when I’m sleeping I kinda slip into his mind and I see Death Eater meetings or raids. I saw Nagini attack Mr. Weasley last year. Sometimes it’s just his thoughts and

sometimes I feel his emotions.” Harry explained as he calmed down and slumped against Draco’s strong chest marveling at the fact that they had managed to sleep the rest of

the day away.

“And why the hell didn’t I know this before now?” Draco snapped.

“It never came up in conversation!” Harry snapped back. “Like, what? You just want me to say, “Yeah, I love chocolate ice cream, quidittich and oh! I also have visions of

Voldemort while I’m sleeping!’?"

“You still should have told me.” Draco insisted.

“Well you didn’t ask and it didn’t come up. You know now so why are you getting on my case about it?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m just worried about you. I don’t like that you can see into the Dark Lord’s mind. Who knows what you might see?” Draco sighed. Harry gasped and gripped

Draco’s arms tightly.

“Draco! I saw Snape! He had a meeting with Voldemort and he told him that you are a Veela and I’m your mate. Voldemort was mad that he wasn’t informed sooner and Snape

said he only just found out because Dumbledore has him trying to separate us, the old coot. So Voldemort wants Severus to tell you that you’re supposed to sway me to

Voldemort’s side of the war and that he, Voldemort-”

“Merlin’s pants, Harry! Would you please stop saying his name?” Draco hissed, looking paler than normal.

“No! I’m not going to call him by those stupid names that everybody else uses but I guess if it bothers you that much I can call him Tom.” Harry said.

“Tom?” Draco looked at him in confusion.

“That’s his real name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Named after his muggle father. So I’ll just call him Tom or Tommy, maybe Tommy Boy.” Harry giggled softly as Draco shook his head

incredulously.

“You’re completely of your rocker.” Draco chuckled.

“Completely so, I’m afraid. But I’ll tell you a secret.” Harry whispered as he stretched up to whisper in his dominant’s ear. “All the best people are.” Harry started giggling again as

Draco just stared at him.

“Anyway!” Draco said loudly. “Was that all you saw?”

 Oh! Oh, no! I forgot! Snape was crucio’d! He’s going to need some potions when he gets back.” Harry said worriedly.

“Come on, then. We’ll go wait in his rooms. That way we can get his potions and make him some tea. Make sure he actually gets some help.” Draco said as he slid out from under Harry and stood up.

“Are you sure he won’t mind?” Harry asked as he watched Draco move around the room collecting their robes and shoes.

“I’m sure. He’ll appreciate the effort. He hasn’t always had someone to watch out for him. He’ll be touched.” Draco assured him and Harry nodded as he finally got out of bed.

Draco helped him into his robes, neither of them bothering to change out of their clothes from yesterday. Harry knelt down to put on his shoes as Draco grabbed their wands.

Harry stood and gratefully took his wand when it was passed over.

“Ready?” Draco asked. Harry nodded and took his dominants hand as they left their rooms and headed to Snape’s.

“I just hope he’s okay. He’s really not that much of a git, you know?” Harry said fretfully.

“I know, Harry. Me too.” Draco said softly as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Severus stumbled across Hogwarts grounds, heading towards the school. He could feel himself starting to shake from the prolonged use of the cruciatus curse and he prayed

that he managed to make it to his rooms without passing out and making a fool of himself. He reached the doors to the castle and forced them open, panting from the effort.

He shuffled down the dark hallway, heading to his beloved dungeons when Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows.

“Severus, my dear boy. Thank Merlin you came back alright.” Dumbledore said jovially, eyes sparkling infuriatingly. Severus just glared at the headmaster and continued on his

path without speaking.

“Severus, I’m afraid I must ask you to come to my office immediately to inform me of the nature of your meeting with Tom.” Dumbledore said in false remorse.

“I am going to my chambers, taking my potions and passing out in my bed for the rest of the night. You will have to wait until I am recovered, Headmaster.” Severus ground out

before stalking down into the dungeons.

Severus made it to his portrait and quietly said the password, practically falling into his room.

“Severus!” A concerned voice called out as he fell to his knees, his strength finally giving out. Severus looked up to see a blondish blob hovering next to a blackish blob.

“Nngh.” He groaned before he gave up fighting of the darkness hovering around the edge of his vision, succumbing to unconsciousness.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Oh no!” Harry cried as he leapt forward to catch the falling potions master. “Draco, what do we do?”

“Go down that through the second door over there. That’s his bedroom. Place him in bed; I’ll get the potions he needs. We’ll feed them to him and make him comfortable.”

Draco said pointing to the room in question.

Harry nodded as he cast a hovering charm on the man and floated him gently into the bedroom and onto the soft mattress. Harry covered him with the comforter; made sure his

pillows supported his head correctly and pulled of his shoes before Draco came in with a potions bag. Draco immediately pulled out three potions and spelled them into his

godfather’s stomach.

“What do those do?” Harry asked.

“One is for pain relief, one is to repair the muscles that most likely tore as he was tortured and the other was some dreamless sleep. He looks exhausted so I gave him a big

enough dose to keep him sleeping until the afternoon.” Draco said, gazing worriedly down at his godfather.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Draco.” Harry said reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist in a show of support.

“I hope so.” Draco said. He pulled Harry silently out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. “Let’s go back to bed. We’ll check on him again at lunch.” Harry nodded

and allowed Draco to lead them back to their rooms where they shrugged off their robes, finally changed into pajamas, and collapsed back in bed.

“Harry?” Draco whispered as he covered them up.

“Yeah?” Harry whispered back, laying his head on Draco’s chest, right above his heart.

“You will tell me about this connection with him in the morning.” Draco said, deliberately not making it a question.

“Okay.”

“And we’ll be talking about your nightmares some more.”

“Okay.”

“And you will tell me-”

“Okay, Draco! I’ll tell you everything tomorrow!”

“…Harry? 

A sigh of exasperation.

“What?”

“I want you to take this dreamless sleep.” Draco summoned a vial and handed it to Harry, watching as he swallowed it down with a grimace.

“…Harry?”

“…Hmm…” Harry groaned sleepily.

“How often do you have these…visions?”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Shut up.”

“Good night, Harry.” A pillow smacked Draco in the face and he chuckled silently. “Yes, I love you too.” 

“Good night, Dray. I love you.” A few seconds later Draco felt Harry relax against him as his breathing deepend and evened out. He smiled slightly, pressed a kiss to the dark

unruly hair of his mate and closed his eyes, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

A shout out to whoever can guess the movie quote!! Sorry it’s been so long but I have good news for everybody! I finished my physical therapy so I should have loads more free time to write. I’ll try to start getting out a chapter a week now. I guess that’s it. All that’s left is for you to leave a pretty little review for me. Think of it as an early Christmas present or a very late birthday present. Or maybe even a ‘you are so great so I’m doing something nice for you’ present. Whatever floats your goat! ‘Kay, bye now!


	18. Plans

Chapter 18:  
.  
.  
“Do you think he’s awake yet?” Harry asked as he paced across their common room.  
“I don’t know, Emerald. Do you want to go and see?” Draco asked from where he was sitting on the loveseat, his potions book propped open in his lap.  
“No, because we might wake him up and after what he went through he deserves all the sleep he can get.” Harry sighed and plopped down next to Draco who snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Draco asked softly, closing his potions book so he could focus on his mate.  
“No.” Harry grumbled.  
“Okay. Do you want to talk about your dreams?”  
“No.”  
“Fine. What about the muggles?”  
“I don’t want to talk about any of it!” Harry snapped, turning to glare at Draco.  
“You agreed to talk about it, Harry.” Draco reminded him.  
“Yeah, well, now I’m unagreeing.” Harry pouted. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.  
“That’s not a word, submissive. Why are you so against talking about this with me? I won’t hold any of this against you, Harry. None of it will make me think of you any differently.” Draco said softly.  
“It’s not that. It’s just…I don’t know how to talk about it with anyone. I’ve never had anyone care enough to listen and believe me when I said something. I had to learn, out of necessity, to force certain feelings and thoughts and memories away. I don’t know how to put into words what happened and how I feel about it.” Harry sighed dejectedly as he shrugged. Draco stomped down the fury that threatened to overwhelm him as he was once again reminded of the abuse his mate had been forced to endure.  
“If you can’t talk about what happened do you think you can show me?” Draco asked Harry quietly. Harry stiffened in his arms and Draco looked at him worriedly. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“You mean like show you my memories? You want to look inside my head?” Harry shook his head as he stood up to pace agitatedly. “No! I’ve had enough of people poking around in my head, showing me things or forcing me to relive certain memories, looking for anything remotely incriminating. It’s practically mind ra-” Harry choked and paled drastically as he snapped his mouth shut. Draco was at his side in an instant, reaching out a comforting hand only to go cold when Harry flinched fearfully.  
“Harry? It’s me, Draco. I’m not going to hurt you.” Draco repeated over and over again in a soft, soothing voice for a good fifteen minutes until Harry relaxed enough to let him wrap protective arms around his shaking frame. “I know what you were going to say Harry and it doesn’t have to be like that, so brutal. You can put what you want me to see into a pensieve. You’ll be able to choose everything I see.” Draco murmured into his mate’s unruly black hair, running his hand up and down Harry’s back comfortingly. “Is that okay?” Harry was silent for a moment before giving a hesitant nod.  
“Yeah. I guess. Can we do it later?” Harry asked softly as he looked up with large emerald green eyes. Draco fought to hold on to his resolve but he could tell it was a losing battle.  
“You can’t keep pushing this away and pretending your abuse didn’t happen, Harry. You need to talk about this.” Draco said.  
“I know that!” Harry snapped defensively as he tried to break free off Draco’s hold. Draco tightened his arms around the slender waist of his mate without making his hold painful. “You don’t think I know that? I do. Just because I don’t want to talk about how my uncle made me his own personal whore-”  
Draco pushed Harry roughly so he landed hard on his back on the floor and quickly pulled his wand and pointed it right at Harry’s face. Harry looked up at his enraged expression fearfully.  
“Dray?” He questioned softly.  
“Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth.” Draco snarled, fury pounding in his veins. “How dare you, how dare you, say such complete and utter bullshit like that?”  
“Dominant? I don’t understand-”  
“I didn’t tell you to talk, Submissive!” Draco shouted. Harry snapped his mouth shut and shrank back from the angry blond. “If you ever say, think or so much as fucking write something as foul as that disgusting lie I will punish you. Do you understand? I will make you write one thousand lines, you will be confined to our chambers, you will not fly or go anywhere without me. You will essentially be on lock down.”   
“You can’t do that! I’m not a child, Malfoy.” Harry snapped. Draco took a menacing step forward and Harry lowered his eyes submissively.  
“You will listen and heed my words, Submissive. Never. Again. Say anything like that about yourself. You are not a whore. You are an abused child who has been trained to believe certain things but it doesn’t mean those things are true.” Draco said firmly. Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
“Not true?” He breathed. Draco shook his head.   
“None of it. You are the greatest person I have ever met, Harry. I’m honored to be your dominant and I will not have anyone saying such horrible things about my mate, especially not you.” Draco said forcefully. Harry stared up at him from the floor and nodded slowly sucking I a shaky breath.  
“Maybe…maybe I could start putting memories in a pensieve. I don’t want you to watch them yet and I can’t give them all at once.” Harry said quickly as he looked hesitantly up at Draco. “Give me…a month. A month and a half at the most. I’ll…I’ll have them ready then just…I can’t…” Draco knelt down and pulled his troubled mate into his arms.  
“I know, Emerald. It’s okay. You can have two months. Everything will be okay. Does November the twenty-fifth sound good?” Draco asked softly and Harry nodded against his chest. “Good, that’s good. Let’s go get you something to eat now. I’ve been neglecting my duties as your dominant. I haven’t been taking proper care of you at all.”  
“You’re doing brilliant, Dray. Better than anyone else has. I love you.” Harry whispered and stretched up to press his lips chastely to Draco’s. Draco immediately snaked a hand around the back of his mate’s neck to hold him in place as he deepend the kiss by swiping his tongue across Harry’s lower lip.  
Harry sighed contentedly and melted in Draco’s arms, opening his mouth for Draco’s probing tongue. They kissed languidly, tongues tangling together in a slow passion filled kiss. Draco shifted them around until Harry was planted firmly in his lap, straddling his legs. Harry draped his arms over Draco’s shoulders, hands fisting lightly in his hair and Draco wound his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.  
“Draco.” Harry sighed pleasantly as one of Draco’s hands slid up under his shirt to stroke the soft flesh of his back. Harry whimpered and wiggled in Draco’s lap, rolling his hips against the growing hardness he could feel pressing against him. The blond sucked in a sharp breath and his left hand tightened its hold on Harry’s waist.  
“Draco?” Harry gasped softly as the Veela pressed kisses down his throat, stopping to suck on his adams apple.  
“Yes, Harry?” He purred throatily. Harry’s mind went blank for a moment and he had to shake his head to clear his thoughts.  
“Remember what we did last night? Against the wall?” Harry questioned. Draco lifted his head to smirk up at Harry.  
“I definitely remember that.” He moaned.  
“I…can we…do that…again?” Harry asked and blushed at the surprised look on his dominant’s face. “It’s just that it felt so good and it never felt that way before with… I just want to feel good. I want you to make me feel that good. I want to watch your face as we lose ourselves because you looked so beautiful last night. I want to-” The rest of his sentence was interrupted by Draco’s lips slamming down onto his.  
“You don’t have to beg, ‘Ry. I would love to make you feel good again.” Draco murmured as he nipped lightly at Harry’s earlobe before capturing his lips in another fantastic kiss.  
.  
.  
.  
Hermione sat in the common room in an armchair by the fire. Her legs were curled up beneath her and her self-updating copy of Hogwarts: A History was open on her lap. She startled at the sound of the portrait entrance banging open, loud voice shattering her peaceful silence. She recognized Ron’s voice and prepared to get up and greet him when she heard something that made her freeze in her tracks.  
“I already talked to him, Gin. He said he won’t pay us if we can’t get Potter back under his thumb.” Ron snapped.  
“Well how are we supposed to do that when the stubborn idiot in always surrounded by those filthy Slytherins?” She snapped back.  
“Fuck if I know! Good riddance, I say. Potter was an annoying, attention seeking git. We’re better off without him. I was tired of getting in constant life threating danger anyway. Maybe if we’re lucky the Slytherin’s will kill him before school gets out.” Ron chuckled darkly.  
“Don’t be stupid, Ron. You heard Dumbledore, we need him. You know he’s the only one who can defeat You-know-who. And after that we need him to marry me and then we can kill him. He’ll leave his fortune to me and we’ll finally have the money we deserve.” Ginny snickered.  
Hermione was frozen in horror. She could barely believe it even though she had just heard the conversation with her own ears. What could they possibly be talking about? Why was Dumbledore paying them? Why would they want to kill Harry? Just because he was confused and going through a hard time? Well, they hadn’t been exactly helping him through it either. As soon as they had seen him with the Malfoy’s at the train station things had gone wrong.  
Harry had changed, his clothes, the way he held himself and he was hanging around Malfoy and Professor Snape of all people! The banes of his school life! No, she hadn’t understood what was wrong with Harry and the cold, hateful expression he got on his face whenever he saw them had stopped her from confronting him but no more! She needed answers. She needed to know why he wasn’t staying in the Tower any longer, what he was doing hanging around with Malfoy and why Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny seemed to be planning his tragic death.   
Hermione peered over the top of her armchair and found no one in the common room except for her. Snapping her book shut, she made her way out of the Tower only to pause just outside the portrait as a problem with her plan made itself known.  
Hermione didn’t know where Harry was staying!  
.  
.  
.  
Dumbledore sat in his office, leaning back in his comfy chair. It was a nice mauve color with pretty bright pink flamingos flying around on the surface. He had just concluded his meeting with Severus about what Voldemort was up to and he had to admit that there was a likely possibility that, if he did not take the necessary and proper steps, his plan would be successful. Dumbledore sighed and popped one of his beloved lemon drops into his mouth, sucking eagerly as he played with one of the many knickknacks on his desk.  
“Damn the Malfoy brat! He just had to go and mate with my weapon.” Dumbledore grumbled sullenly. When he had made his plans to remain famous and revered they had included training Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord only for him to turn around and try to take up where Voldemort left off. He would swoop in and defeat “Dark Lord Potter” once again saving the Wizarding world, just like he had defeated Grindelwald.  
“What am I going to do, Fawkes?” Dumbledore asked his phoenix. Fawkes let out a mournful cry and Albus stared in surprise at his friend. “What do you mean? There is a very big possibility that Harry will turn Dark. He will grow to be more powerful and power of that magnitude corrupts. I am only ensuring the safety of the wizarding world.” Fawkes twittered lowly and Albus glared.  
“I have not been corrupted by power or thoughts of grandeur! What I do is for the Greater Good!” Albus snapped. Fawkes gave a harsh screech and flapped his wings angrily.  
“What?” Albus gasped, stunned. “You can’t leave me. We’re bonded, you’re my familiar!” Fawkes gave a low, sad warble and Dumbledore paled as he rushed over to Fawkes perch.   
“I am still a Light wizard, Fawkes. You do not have to go. Everything will be fine once Potter is gone.” Dumbledore reached out to pet his familiar and Fawkes flew away from his outstretched hand, landing on the back of his recently vacated chair.  
“Fawkes?” Albus gasped. He could feel a tightening in his chest and a painful pressure building in his head. “Fawkes what are you doing? Stop! I’m a Light wizard! I am! I’ll be forever remembered as their Savior! Don’t do this!” Dumbledore shouted as he gripped his head tightly. Albus stumbled and fell to his knees as the pressure in his head increased. He gasped and dropped a hand to his chest where he could feel a band wrapping tightly around him. He struggled to gasp in air, fighting desperately to keep his connection to the majestic phoenix.   
He couldn’t let Fawkes break their bond. He wouldn’t! The alternative was too worrisome to think about. He hadn’t gone Dark!  
“Fawkes, please!” Dumbledore pleaded once more. With an apologetic trill Fawkes snapped their bond complete. Dumbledore screamed out in agony as he lost his familiar before collapsing to the floor, unconscious. Fawkes flew over and rubbed his head against the aged wizards cheek before disappearing from the office in a flash of flames.  
.  
.  
.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? I saw what he did to you and-”  
“For the last time Potter, I am fine.” Severus snapped as he scowled at the dark haired teen who was fussing over him.  
“Sorry, Sir!” Harry said quickly, fearful that he had angered the older, taller, stronger male. He sat quickly on the couch next to Draco in Severus’ rooms. They had made their way there to check on the potions master after they had eaten a rather large lunch. Severus had just been getting back from his meeting with Dumbledore, which they had already discussed.  
They knew Dumbledore would try to keep Harry on his side, by any means necessary. Harry sadly pointed out that he was fucked either way and the two Slytherins glared at him. Harry didn’t think they had many options. He could help Dumbledore only to be killed at the end or he could help Voldemort and be forced to kill and watch the world he loved be destroyed. Those were their only two options until Draco suggested that they start their own side in the war, a neutral gray side that was neither Light nor Dark but a healthy mixture of both. Harry thought it was crazy but he was outvoted when Severus agreed with Draco. It was decided that they would wait until they could talk with Draco’s parents before they made any definite plans.  
“Don’t snap at him, Sev. He’s just worried. He’s had a hard few days and there were some…hard discussions. He just wants to make sure you’re alright.” Draco said lowly, staring hard at his godfather. He loved the man dearly but he wouldn’t allow anyone to snap at his mate.  
“I am sorry, Harry. I am not at my best at the moment.” Severus apologized, wincing inwardly at Harry’s withdrawn posture.  
“ ‘S fine, Sir.” Harry whispered softly, eyes trained on the floor as he curled into himself slightly. His shoulders hunched, hands folded tightly in his lap, head bowed. He knew that the only way to escape a harsh punishment was to act as submissively as possible and if all else failed he could curl into a ball and minimize the damage.  
“No it isn’t but I understand if you do not wish to talk about at the moment.” Severus sighed and mentally cursed himself. He knew exactly how to handle abused children! There was more than a few in his house but he just couldn’t seem to do anything the right way when it came to the boy. The distant overly polite tone of his voice slightly worried Severus and he hoped that the boy wouldn’t start his regression.   
“Come on, Emerald. How about we go fly? We haven’t flown once since school started!” Draco suggested, throwing an angry glare towards his godfather who sneered back. Harry looked up at his blond mate excitedly.  
“Can we? Really? I’ve missed it so much. Usually when we get back from summer all the Gryffindor boys from my year would go down to the pitch and fly or just sit on the grass and catch up.” Harry’s voice was wistful and not for the first time Draco cursed every single Gryffindor except for Neville, Fred and George to the deepest pits of Tartarus.   
“Of course we can, and we can ask Neville and the twins if they want to join us.” Draco said. Harry beamed at him and was practically vibrating with excitement.  
“Yes! Let’s go now, okay? That way we can fly longer. Can we stay out ‘till dinner? You can invite Blaize, Theo and Parkinson but I swear to Merlin if she looks at or touches you in any way I don’t like I will claw her eyes out.” Harry announced, his speech starting off excited and ending menacingly. Draco only nodded in amusement as they left the dungeons in search of their friends.  
.  
.  
.  
Neville knelt down in the dirt and carefully placed the bubotuber plant into the hole he had dug. The plant wiggled in his hands, pus spilling from its pores, and Neville spared a second to be thankful for the gloves that were blocking the horrid pus from getting to his skin. Neville refilled the hole and leaned back on his heels with a sigh as he carefully stripped the pus covered gloves from his hands. The greenhouse door opened and Neville stood carefully, smiling when he saw Harry poke his head around the door.  
“Hey, Nev!” Harry called cheerfully, stepping farther into the greenhouse and dragging an amused looking Veela behind him. Harry wrapped an arm around Neville’s shoulder in greeting and Neville hugged him back.  
“Hey, Harry. Malfoy.” Neville nodded at the Slytherin. “What brings you here?”  
“We were going down to the quidittich pitch because I had a few nightmares and my relatives were arses and I don’t want to put my memories in a pensieve and Draco thought I needed some cheering up so we went looking for you and the twins but I don’t know where they are and I thought you would be here ‘cause you love plants so we came here first and what’s that you were just planting? Do you wanna go with us?” Harry rambled excitedly and Neville raised an eyebrow and turned to look worriedly at Draco who shook his head slightly.  
“Bubotuber plant. I’ll go but you know I’m pants at flying. I’ll just bring some homework. I think Fred and George are in the common room trying some pranks out on the first years. Want me to ask them if they want to come?” Neville asked as the three left the greenhouse and made their way back to the castle.  
“Yeah, but can we come with you? We won’t go inside, the others probably wouldn’t allow it but we can wait outside.” Harry asked. Neville shrugged and nodded.  
“Sure. Come on.” Neville agreed and Harry whooped and walked ahead of Draco and Neville a slight bounce in his step.  
.  
.  
.  
“What’s wrong with Harry?” Neville asked seriously. He and Draco were watching Harry carefully as he walked a few paces in front of them.  
“I don’t really know. It could be any number of things. I think it’s just that the last week has been really hard on him and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He’s…overcompensating, I guess. His nightmares…They’re horrible. He wakes up screaming and begging them not to hurt him and I just… How could they do that to someone like Harry? I’ve tried to get him to talk about what happened but he clams up every time. I got him to agree to put his memories in a pensieve but it’s going to be hard on him. I figured he could use a little fun in the middle of all this heartache.” Draco sighed; his heart clenching painfully as he thought about his submissive’s pain.  
“Draco?” Neville called softly when it seemed like the blond was getting lost in dark thoughts. Draco glanced at him and Neville reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, surprising himself greatly. “It might not seem like it but you are helping him. Harry’s never had it easy and he’s never had someone who was firmly on his side. I was always too afraid to stand up for him. He’s never known true loyalty, the whole school switches between hero worshipping him and calling him a psychotic attention-seeking Dark lord in training. Just give him time. He’ll get better; just don’t give up on him.” Neville said. Draco nodded and smiled slightly at the Gryffindor.  
“Come on you slow pokes!” Harry called from the stairs. Draco chuckled and shook his head at his mate.  
“We’re coming, Emerald! Don’t get your broom in a knot!” Draco called back. Harry just grinned at him, his expression radiating happiness and his eyes shining with the worry, fear and guilt that he was pushing away.  
.  
.  
.  
Neville gave the password once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and turned to Harry and Draco.   
“I’ll only be a minute.” He said before ducking inside. He immediately spotted Fred and George huddled together in a corner and whispering conspiratorially. Gathering his newfound courage he snuck up behind them and silently leaned over their shoulders.  
“HELLO!” Neville shouted into their ears and snickered when they jumped up sending their notes flowing to the floor.  
“Merlin’s pants, Neville!” Fred shouted, hand going to his racing heart.  
“Warn someone!” George shouted, running a hand through his hair. Neville just smirked as he helped them pick up their notes.  
“Make a noise.”   
“Clear your throat.”  
“Blow a trumpet.”   
“Set off a canon.”  
“Don’t be such babies. Harry is waiting for us outside. He’s been having a rough week so Draco wants to take him out flying. They’ve invited us and we’re going so get your brooms.” Neville ordered.  
“Jeez, Nev-” Fred mumbled.  
“When did you-” George continued.  
“Get so bossy?” Fred finished.  
“Around the time I started being on friendly terms with Slytherins and decided to protect Harry. Now let’s go.” Neville said as he pushed the twin gingers towards the portrait. Harry jumped on them once they stumbled out and beamed at Neville.  
“Thanks, Nev! Now we just have to pick up Dray’s friends and we can go. Come on!” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and started quickly down the stairs leaving the other Gryffindors to run after them. They made it to the Slytherin entrance a few minutes later and Draco disappeared inside, reappearing with Blaize, Theo and Pansy. Harry narrowed his eyes at Pansy and latched on to Draco’s arm. Draco smiled indulgently down at the raven haired teen and led the way to the pitch.  
Harry quickly retrieved his broom from the Gryffindor locker rooms and was in the air a second later, rolling, flipping and generally having a grand time. Draco smiled sadly as he watched his mate play a game of tag with the Weasley twins and Blaize. Draco, Neville, Theo and Pansy collapsed gracefully to the ground. Neville dug his fingers into the dirt, petting the grass and speaking in a soft voice. He grinned happily when a small golden flower began to grow until it was fully bloomed and dancing in the wind, giggling softly.  
“How did you just do that?” Theo asked in awe as he gently touched one of the soft flower petals. Neville shrugged and smiled shyly.  
“I’ve always had a way with plants. Gran thinks I might be an elemental. She said it used to run in our family, skipping a few generations before it appears.” Neville said as more small flowers began to shoot up in a circle around the lounging teens.  
“Seriously, Longbottom? An elemental? Why didn’t you ever tell anyone?” Draco asked as he watched the flowers dance and laugh in amusement.   
“Did you know that my family thought I was a squib until I got my Hogwarts letter? They kept trying to get my magic to react and lash out by dangling me out of windows or pushing me into a lake. And when school started I was incredibly hopeless so I figured that they were right and then you guys,” Neville nodded at the Slytherins, “liked to remind me daily that I was totally useless and incompetent. I just never thought it was anything to do with magic since I was always pants at it before. I didn’t want to give you another thing to make fun of me about.” Neville said. Draco grimaced and shook his head.  
“Merlin help me but I was an insufferable git back then!” Draco groaned and they all laughed.  
“Still are.” Neville snorted. “You’re just a git to the right people now.” Theo burst out laughing at the surprised look on Draco’s and Pansy’s face.  
“I think it’s going to take them a while to realize you aren’t a scared little Gryffindor anymore, Longbottom.” Theo snickered. Neville turned to him and smiled as he held out a hand.  
“Nice to meet you! My name is Neville.” Neville said softly. Theo blinked at him in surprise. “If we’re going to try this friend thing you should probably call me by my first name.” The grinned and clasped Neville’s hand.  
“Theodore but my friends call me Theo.”  
“Pansy Parkinson, a pleasure to meet you Neville.” Pansy said as she held out a hand after Theo.  
“Nice to meet you Pansy.” Neville grinned but when Pansy tried to pull her hand back he tightened his grip and wiped the smile off his face. “Just so you know if you are ever the cause off Harry’s pain again I would be obligated, as his friend, to hunt you down and scar you for life in the most painful way I can think of.” There was a moment of silence before Draco snorted and held out a hand.  
“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Draco drawled.  
“Bond, James Bond.” A voice said from behind and above him. The group on the ground turned around to see the group in the air hovering just above them. Harry was giggling to himself as everyone else looked on in confusion.  
“I don’t get it. Why are you laughing?” Draco asked as he reached out and stroked Harry’s cheek gently.  
“You don’t know who James Bond is?” Harry exclaimed in mock horror as he gazed around at everyone. “Of course you don’t.” He snorted. “Boring purebloods.” He grumbled softly. “I’ll introduce you to the wonderful world of James Bond later.” Harry promised as he slid off his broom and landed heavily in Draco’s lap. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and nuzzled his neck gently.  
“Have fun?” He asked softly, momentarily forgetting everyone except his mate.  
“Yes.” Harry breathed, relaxing bonelessly against Draco. A soft giggle had Harry looking up and he narrowed his eyes at Pansy who was sitting next to Fred. George was between Fred and Draco. On the other side of Draco was Theo who was sitting next to Neville. Blaize was in between Neville and Pansy.  
“Play nice, Love.” Draco murmured, kissing Harry’s neck softly. Harry sighed and tilted his head to the side.  
“Fine, but don’t touch him Parkinson or you might find yourself one hand short of perfection.” Harry warned before turning to Neville. “I like the flowers, Nev.” Neville nodded.  
“I thought you might. They send out calming vibes, makes you happy.” Neville said softly.  
“You made these?” Blaize asked. “We’ve only been here for thirty minutes!” Neville shrugged.  
“He’s an elemental, Blaize.” Draco supplied helpfully. Blaize raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Neville.  
“Well aren’t you just full of surprises.” He purred softly and Neville flushed a bright red.   
“I…er, um…I’m not…” Neville stammered as he stared dazedly into chocolate brown eyes. Blaize smirked and leaned back slowly, chuckling slightly when he heard Neville’s soft sigh of relief. Blaize turned back to the group and raised an eye at Harry’s intense stare. Harry winked and turned away to talk to George.  
The group of teens talked and laughed. Harry was completely relaxed for the first time all year and Draco couldn’t be happier.  
“Thanks, Dominant. This was the best afternoon ever!” Harry said softly. Draco smiled and tightened his hold on Harry as he lowered his head until their lips were molded together. Harry sighed into his mouth and Draco shivered as he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth to Draco’s questioning tongue and melted into the passionate kiss.  
“Best day ever.” He whispered into the kiss.  
“Harry James Potter! You have some explaining to do!” A voice he instantly recognized shouted from close by. Harry lifted his head to see none other than Hermione Granger stalking towards him.  
“Damn it! I spoke to soon!”  
.  
.  
.  
There ya go! Another chapter out. I’m not sure if I love it. I just feel like there’s a lot going on and things are starting to be rushed but I didn’t want to change anything. Oh, well. I slipped another movie quote in there! Did you see it? Did you? Did you? Did you? Of course you did, it was blindingly obvious. I might slip a quote into every chapter. If you have any suggestions feel free to pm me and I’ll try to have them make an appearance.   
Next chapter:   
A talk with Granger   
More about the one Dark Lord we love to hate  
And the “Light” Lord that, I personally, hate to love  
Some Weasley action  
And a little something about Severus that may or may not have something to do with two pranksters.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completely forgot that I even had an account on this website and I am so, so very sorry!

WARNING!

There is some mention of gore, it's very slight but it is there. If you don't like that kind of thing I suggest you skip past the warning at the beginning of that part and go on to the next one.

.

.

Draco turned from the approaching gryffindor to stare at the two redheads of the group. He silently thanked Merlin that they were mostly hidden in the shade of the nearby quidditch stands.

"You two need to hide, quickly. Go farther under the bleachers and don't make a sound. Circle back around and act like you hate us when she gets here. Now!" Draco hissed when the twins hesitated. They scrambled up and slipped away just as Granger reached them.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said immediately, ignoring everyone else in favor of staring at the raven-haired teen.

"Granger, you need to fuck off." Harry retorted and Blaize snorted in amusement.

"This is serious. It's about Ron and Ginny and Dumble-"

"Leave." Harry cut her off coldly. She blinked at him in surprise.

"But-"

"Listen carefully to me Granger." Draco said slowly as if talking to a cognitively challenged child wearing earmuffs on the other side of a soundproof window. "You chose your lot. You turned your back on Harry and demeaned anything that you might have shared when you followed the orders of that twinkling eyed bastard. So you will leave. You will not approach Harry again, ever. If I find out you have I will have you tortured and-" A warm hand on his chest had him looking down into the emerald eyes of his mate.

"You're growling, Dominant and your eyes are pure silver." Harry said softly. He leaned against Draco's strong chest and Draco fought back a shiver of desire, skillfully ignoring the amused looks of his friends. "Calm down, now is not the time to be making threats."

"Does that mean we can threaten people later?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised incredulously. Harry grinned innocently up at him and Draco smirked. "Look who's slowly being corrupted. I'm so proud!" Draco chuckled. Granger cleared her throat and emerald eyes snapped to her, narrowing in contempt. The Weasley twins slowly walked up behind the oblivious female and opened their mouths to make a comment. Draco shook his head slightly and they returned to the shadows of the stands.

"Are you still here? Why are you still here? I swear I just told you to-"

"I have really important information that I know you'll want to hear so if you can stop acting so childish for just a second-"

"How dare you! I'm not-"

"Yes, you are! You won't even listen-"

"I'm not going to waste my time listening to anymore of your lies-"

"Dumbledore's plan to kill you isn't a lie!" Hermione snapped. "I overheard Ron and Ginny talking about it in the common room, they didn't see me in the armchair by the fire and I heard every word."

There was a stunned silence around the group now. Blaize and Pansy, who had been watching the arguing lions in amusement, stared at the bushy haired teen with cold calculation and Neville stared in horror. Draco's expression was blank except for the cold fury in his eyes and Harry looked unsurprised.

"Why are you telling me this, Granger. I thought you would be thrilled at the news. After all, if I'm dead," Draco closed his eyes in pain at the thought, "you, Ron and Ginny could split all my galleons between you. Isn't that what you want? It's why you became my friend, right? Dumbledore paid you to?" Harry sneered, underlying hurt in his voice. Draco wrapped his arms around his mate's slim waist, hugging him close.

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore never paid me to do anything. I mean, he would call me to his office and ask me about you. If I thought you were happy, if you were having nightmares, were you eating enough. He just wanted to make sure you were happy and healthy." Granger said. "Or that's what I thought."

"Oh, I'm sure. That's why he left me on a doorstep in the middle of the night to freeze. That's why he never had anyone check up on me. It all makes sense!" Harry's laugh was hollow. "What kid doesn't want to do all the chores in the house, cook every meal and never get any more than a stale piece of bread and some water? I'm sure anyone would love being forced to…to l-learn how to cor-r-rectly s-suck-" Draco shifted so he was kneeling in front of his sobbing mate. He cupped Harry's face with one hand, the other wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Shh, Emerald. He can't do anything to you anymore. I killed him, remember? He's dead, they all are. No one will ever hurt you like that again." Draco whispered as he slowly rocked Harry, drying his tears and offering words of comfort. He looked up to see Granger staring with wide, horrified eyes, her hands covering her mouth. He looked around at his friends and Longbottom and saw the same horror and fury that he could feel rushing through him echoed in their expressions. Draco looked back down at the silently sobbing boy in his arms and sighed. He lifted Harry, cradling him close to his chest and stood up.

"Well, it was horrid conversing with you, Granger. You managed to ruin the first truly happy mood he's been in since I saved him. Congratulations. Let's never do this again and I hope you slip and fall off the moving staircase. Or the Astronomy Tower, I don't really care which." Draco said in a falsely cheerful voice before he carried his distraught mate back to the castle.

.

.

.

Hermione watched as her friend 'Was he still her friend?' was carried to the castle in the arms of his school rival. When she turned back around a slim ebony wand was pointed right at her. She looked from the tip to the dark skinned Italian holding it and back.

"Good, we have your undivided attention." Blaize smirked coldly.

"Maybe now you will listen when we tell you to stay away from Draco and Potter." Pansy said from behind and to the right of Blaize, Neville standing to his left. "I've heard talk that you were the brightest witch of our generation, I don't believe it, of course, but if you have any intelligence you will not bother them again with your trivial apologies and useless information."

"Draco may not hurt you because he doesn't want to upset Potter but I have no such qualms and I can assure you that we Slytherins are far darker than you think. Upset him again and you will find out exactly why the rest of the school is so wary of us." Blaize threatened softly before he held out his arm to Pansy and escorted her back to the castle. Hermione turned wide eyes towards Neville and he shook his head.

"Don't look at me. You deserved it and I, personally, wouldn't mind helping them if you keep hurting him. He's been through enough, don't you think?" Neville murmured softly and turned to walk away, hands shoved into his pockets as he whistled softly.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered against Draco's neck, still wrapped up in the blond's arms. Draco had made his way quickly to their rooms and they were now curled around each other on the couch.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Draco whispered back.

"But I broke down and cried! And we were having fun and…I ruined it." Draco sighed and shifted on the couch so he was hovering over Harry.

"You. Ruined. Nothing. Do you understand? That overbearing bitch just couldn't keep her nose out of places she wasn't wanted. Harry you were doing so well. You were happy, for a while. You smiled and laughed." Draco dropped his head on the chest beneath him. "I hate her for taking that away from you." Harry pulled Draco down on top of him and smiled warmly.

"My hero." He breathed before leaning up and pressing his lips to Draco's. Draco returned the kiss pouring all the love and comfort and adoration he wanted to give Harry into it.

"I love you." Draco whispered when he pulled back. Harry blinked up at him, eyelashes still wet with tears and his expression uncertain.

"Draco, what my uncle did to me…it wasn't just…it was more than what you saw when you rescued me." Harry whispered looking everywhere but at the blond Veela. Draco stiffened.

"What?" He practically growled. Harry flinched and looked up fearfully.

"I'm sorry! I thought you would want to…but of course you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I'm so disgusting and I know-"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco sighed. He sat up, pulling Harry up with him until they were sitting side by side on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this? You begged me just this morning not to bring it up." Draco said slowly.

"Well, I already blurted out more than I meant to in front of the others. I can tell you about it in private, I think." Harry groaned in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. Draco rubbed his back soothingly.

"Harry you don't have to. I can wait until you finish with the pensieve memories. You don't have to tell me anything right now." Draco murmured. Harry smiled shakily up at him and rested his head on the older male's chest.

"Thank you." Harry sighed as his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off in an exhausted sleep.

"Anything for you, Harry." Draco smiled fondly down at his mate and gently picked him up, moving him to the bedroom where he slowly laid him back down, covering him up and brushing black locks out of his face. Draco leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him and storming out of their personal chambers. All of the anger he had been suppressing whipped around him like a whirlpool as he turned his attention to hunting down a certain fuzzy-headed Gryffindor girl.

.

.

.

Severus sat in his chambers staring at the fire roaring in his fireplace. The same position he had been in after his godson had glared death at him while dragging his mate away. Severus sighed and poured himself a glass of whiskey, cupping it in both hands as he contemplated his position.

He needed to apologize to Harry first. He sipped his alcoholic beverage while he battled his guilt. Severus had not meant to snap at the teen but the stress from his meeting with the Dark Lord had shortened the already short level of patience that he had. Severus was also not used to having someone care for him. He had not known how to respond when the two had burst into his private chambers asking if he was hurt, had he taken any potions, poking and prodding at him as they tried to sniff out any hidden injuries. Severus was used to being alone, taking care of himself, much like his abused students.

"Damn it." Severus sighed. He would have to talk to Draco. He didn't know enough about the Potter heir to know what would smooth things over the best. Severus downed the rest of his whiskey then swept out of his room in search of his, no doubt furious, godson.

.

.

.

Dumbledore groaned, blinking blearily as he rolled onto his back. He tried to sit up and quickly decided that that was a horrid idea when his head throbbed painfully. Groaning again he pulled out his wand and pointed to his temples, sighing when the pain alleviated. Dumbledore stood slowly and looked around in surprise at the wreckage that had once been his office.

"Now how did this happen?" He mused as he waved his wand in a grand arch across the room. Items began to weld back together as he stared around for some kind of clue. It wasn't until he saw Fawkes' bird stand, still broken into pieces that he remembered what happened.

"Fawkes!" He gasped searching desperately for the bond that connected them as master and familiar. It was gone. Dumbledore sank slowly into his chair behind his desk as he stared blankly down at the many official documents that still needed his attention.

Fawkes had severed their bond. He had left him. Phoenixes only bonded with Light wizards. So if a Phoenix rejects or leaves you, what does that mean?

.

.

.

Fawkes appeared in a soft glow of light in the darkened bedroom. He flew around the room three times setting up his own protection before he settled gently on the bed next to the deeply sleep body cocooned in blankets and sheets. The body began to twist and turn, soft whimpers of fright and pain coming from the unconscious form. Fawkes trilled soothingly and the figure settled down, a soft sigh of content falling from their lips. Fawkes chirped happily and was pleased when the person gave a soft smile. He would watch over this person while they slept and when they awoke Fawkes would instigate a bond. The young one would need his assistance after all.

.

Warning. This is the small gore part.

.

.

Draco stood at the entrance to the library looking around at all of the study tables until he found who he was looking for. He stalked forward, expression coldly furious.

"Granger, just the mudblood I was looking for." Draco said coolly as he slid into a chair across from her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Shut up!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at her. "Did I say you could talk? I am going to speak and you are going to shut your mouth and listen." Draco glared at her silently for a moment before he straightened in his chair and folded his hands on the table.

"Now, today my mate woke up from a horrid nightmare, I'm sure you know all about those and the awful visions he has, had a traumatizing conversation about his abuse and neglect at the hands of his family, and felt threatened by a man he thought he could trust because of the insecurities that have been ingrained in him since he was one. All of that in the span of a few hours. After all that I thought to myself 'Harry could really use some relaxing time with his friends, maybe fly around and forget things for a while' and it worked. For all of three hours because some over-bearing self-important mudblood decided to barge in where she was most definitely not wanted. If you speak I will not hesitate to hex you unconscious!" Draco hissed when Granger opened her mouth indignantly.

"Do you see what I'm trying to say, Granger? You ruined the little bit of happiness he managed to scare up since I saved him from that Hell you called his home. I love Harry. He is my mate, my submissive. Mine to have and mine to protect." Draco spoke venomously. "I do not take too kindly to people hurting him. Not physically, not emotionally. And when someone does it is up to me to set things straight and make sure it never happens again. Do you know what I did to his uncle when I caught him?" Draco asked softly. Hermione shook her head, trembling slightly and paler than she had been when he arrived. Draco allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction before he chuckled darkly.

"I pulled him off of Harry and ripped of his cock. I figured he wouldn't be needing it anymore after I killed him so why not?" Granger choked as she stared at him in horror. "I had half transformed when I barged in on him raping my mate so I was able to use my claws to tear into his stomach and I yanked. It was actually extremely unpleasant, the sensation of someone's guts spilling onto your hand. After that I tore out his eyes, broke every bone in his hands, broke his neck, dismembered him and shoved him in a bathtub." Granger was a sick green and she was gagging violently.

"W-why would y-you do that to a p-person?" She sobbed softly, staring at him in fear. Draco stood slowly, braced his hands on the table and leaned over until he was right in her face.

"He raped my mate, Granger. Multiple times since he was just a child. He wasn't a person, he was a monster and I was not about to just let him go free because as long as he was alive Harry would have been forced to go back because of your beloved," Draco sneered the word, "Headmaster. He hurt him, Granger. And now he won't be able to ever again." Draco leaned back and pushed his chair back in. He took a deep breath and smiled politely at her.

"Have a nice day, Granger." He said pleasantly as he turned and strolled out of the library, smirking darkly. Granger was smart, he knew, now she would think twice, hell she'll think it over five times ask a friend and then debate the pros and cons, before bothering his mate. Feeling completely satisfied with himself he ambled down the hallways, eager to return to his sleeping submissive.

.

.

.

Severus was still searching for his elusive godson when twin flames popped up in his path.

"Weasley's whatever you are thinking of doing you will cease and go find another victim." Severus sneered. The twins just grinned impishly at him.

"Now, now Professor," The one to his right started.

"What makes you think-," The other continued.

"-that we are"

"-planning anything?"

"We just wanted-"

"-to talk." They smirked up at him and he sighed.

"I do not believe you and even if I did I am rather busy and do not have time for trivial pleasantries so I will just be on my way." Severus said as he tried to sidestep the twin horrors.

"Wait! You haven't heard what we wanted to say! That's quite rude, wouldn't you say, George?" Fred looked to his brother who nodded solemnly.

"Incredibly rude, dear Fred. It won't take but a minute of your time, Professor and it is important." George said in the most serious voice Severus had ever heard him use. Severus was surprised by how much their odd seriousness bothered him. The twins should always be laughing, joking and pranking. They should most definitely not be looking up at him with such worried and nervous expressions.

"Fine." Severus snapped pushing away the odd feelings for inspection when he was alone. "What is it you want to converse about?" The twins shared a nervous look with each other before turning back to him. Fred opened his mouth to speak, gaped at him for a moment and then closed his mouth turning pleadingly to his brother who just repeated his actions.

"Well that was very informing. Thank you for wasting approximately five minutes of my time. I will see you in class." Severus sneered as he swept around them and continued his search for a certain blond Veela.

.

.

.

Fred and George watched as the potions master swept down the hall, black cloak swirling formidably around him.

"Well that went well." Fred sighed. George leaned against his twins sadly.

"We can't even get up the courage to ask him. What kind of Gryffindors are we?" George groaned as he buried his face into his brother's neck. Fred wrapped his arms around his twin comfortingly.

"We can do it. We just need a little more time is all." Fred tried to sound optimistic.

"We don't have a lot of time left, Freddie. We need a grounder before we turn twenty and we're seventeen now." George said, leaning back to look his brother in the face.

"Hey!" Fred cupped George's face and kissed him gently, mapping out his mouth with his tongue until his twin was melted against him, moaning softly. "We'll be fine George. I won't let anything bad happen to you okay?" Fred kissed his brother again before letting him go and pulling him along.

"Now, we're done pitying ourselves and it's time to make a plan. We have a potions master to seduce." The twins cackled mischievously as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

.

.

.

Voldemort sat upon his throne and looked down on the blond kneeling before him.

"Ah, Lucciusss. I have a tassk for you." Voldemort hissed.

"Whatever you need, my Lord, I will be happy to do." Lucius intoned, pushing away the feeling of disgust he felt having to kneel before the psychotic man.

"I have ordered Sseveruss to tell your ssson he iss to turn Potter away from the Light. I want you to invite them home for the weekendsss and holidays for the ressst of the year. You are to teach him the dark artsss and make sssure he isss ready to join me come sssummer." Voldemort commanded.

"Yes, my Lord. I will happily follow your orders without fail." Lucius responded submissively.

"And just ssso you realize how important thisss task iss…CRUCIO!" Lucius' scream echoed around the room, mixing with the maniacal laughter of his torturer.

.

.

.

Neville shifted in his bed where he had collapsed after the disastrous meeting with Harry. Neville was surprisingly exhauster. He was studying harder than ever so he would be able to help Harry whenever he needed it and defending Harry against the rest of his house was taking its toll. The sound of feet stomping up the staircase to the sixth year boy's dorm had Neville groaning in defeat.

He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, not that he really wanted to go back to his nightmare, once the others came in so he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his face. The door slammed open and Ron, Dean and Seamus strolled in laughing loudly. Ron turned to look at him and his mouth dropped open in surprise, the other two following his actions when they turned to stare at him as well.

"What the actual fuck?" Ron shouted, pointing to something over his shoulder. Neville turned around slowly and gasped in awe.

"How did a phoenix get in here?"

.

.

.

Okay before you guys ask any questions about the Twins/Severus thing I'll explain. In my story twins are pretty much the same soul, just split into two bodies. Twins get a magical boost on their twentieth birthday. A grounder is a mate that twins choose to help them ground their magic and emotions. If twins don't have a grounder already chosen to help them on their birthday they will not be able to survive the influx of magic. They don't have to be bonded with their grounder before their birthday but they must bond within the year afterwards or their magic will turn inwards and they will slowly descend into madness.


	20. Chapter 20

Neville stared in shock at the majestic bird standing on his bed. What was a phoenix doing in their dorm? On his four-poster bed? He walked forward slowly, not wanting to startle the beautiful avian.

"Hello, Beautiful. What are you doing here?" Neville whispered, extremely aware of the heavy breathing coming from the three boys behind him who were frozen in surprise. Fawkes trilled lowly and Neville felt a soothing calmness sweep through him.

Fawkes hopped forwards until he was right in front of Neville and tilted his head to the side with another soft trill. Neville stared into the bright eyes of the phoenix and raised his hand to slowly stroke the deep red plumage on its chest. Fawkes stared back at Neville and blinked once, delving into the young Gryffindors mind and showing him what had happened with his last bonded. After the memories finished their playback he chirped questioningly and showed Neville an image of them bonding. Neville gasped.

"You want to bond? With me? Why? I'm not brave, smart or strong. Why chose me?" Neville whispered soft enough that Ron, Dean and Seamus wouldn't hear. Fawkes let out for musical chirps and Neville felt confidence rise up in his chest. He looked down at the phoenix and weighed his options.

"Are you sure you want to bond with me?" Neville asked seriously. Fawkes dipped his head in a regal nod and Neville smiled brightly. "Well alright then. What do we do?" Fawkes stretched forward and touched the tip of his beak to Neville's forehead and then lowers to his heart. Fire seared through Neville's body before concentrating as a band around his chest, squeezing tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe. Neville fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Harry. Help." He managed to gasp out, looking pleadingly up at Dean and Seamus before his world turned black and he tipped over into unconsciousness.

The last thing he saw was two figures racing from the room.

.

.

.

Fred and George stepped through the portrait hole just in time to miss being bowled over by two frantic boys.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Fred called out after them as he pulled George swiftly out of their way.

"Was that Dean and Seamus?" George questioned, leaning out of the hole to watch them practically fly down the staircase. George looked to his twin who shrugged uncaringly.

"I don't care. The little snots have been hanging out with Ronald lately. Probably coming up with new rumors to spread about Harry. Speaking of rumors, we need to get back at some people. Our prank revenge has been long overdue." Fred smirked at his brother who smirked back.

"Too true, brother mine." George agreed as he dragged his brother to a secluded corner in their common room and cast privacy wards to keep people from eavesdropping or seeing what they were doing. Fred pulled George down into his lap and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

"So first things first. What do we do about Ron?" Fred asked. George leaned into his brother's hold and sighed.

"I don't know. No matter what we do he won't leave Harry alone. He's always been a jealous prat."

"I know. How about we start of small? Turn all his clothes into dresses? Make everything he eats turn into dirt?" Fred suggested.

"Turn his food into dirt? You know how Ronnikins loves to eat. That's positively evil of you." George snickered. Fred tilted George's head back slightly to capture his lips in a heated kiss. George immediately twisted around in Fred's lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his twins neck.

Fred swiped his tongue over George's bottom lip, plunging his tongue in when George gasped in pleasure. They moaned softly, clutching each other tightly as they kissed passionately.

"We need him." George panted once his brother had finished properly ravishing him. Fred nodded and leaned his forehead against his twins. Fred knew instantly who his brother was referring to. A tall, dark and mysterious handsome man, Severus.

"I know. We'll have to seduce him." Fred spoke confidently. "We won't give him the chance to push us away. We know he loves potions so we'll start from there. Get him ingredients that would be hard to come by, fill his potions closet. We'll be the best potions students he's ever had and he'll have to notice us."

"Of course he'll notice us. With flaming red hair like this we'd be hard to miss."

.

Draco made his way to the Owlry after he had threatened and frightened Granger to his satisfaction. He had promised to write his mother about how Harry was progressing and figured he could write his letter in there. He also needed to start searching for a cottage near an ocean like Harry had described. He remembered the excited look on his mates face as he rambled on in detail about all the things they could do and smiled fondly. He wanted to give Harry what he wanted and was determined to find the perfect place by the Christmas holidays so could give his mate the perfect present. Draco quickly wrote a letter to his mother about their time at Hogwarts and wrote another to the realtor the Malfoy's employed when they bought their many estates, asking her to look around and see if there were any seaside cottages that would meet his standards. He held both letters in his hand as he looked for his owl, Hermes. He whistled twice and an owl detached itself from the rafters and flew down to him. He stroked Hermes softly and tied the letters to his leg.

"Go to mother first, Hermes. I'm sure she is getting rather impatient. When you go to out realtor I want you to wait for a reply. Make sure you deliver it to me when Harry isn't nearby. I don't want to ruin the surprise and I wouldn't be able to lie to him if he asked." Draco snorted. Hermes hooted his understanding before nipping Draco's fingers lightly and soaring out through the wide window.

.

.

Harry screamed as he jerked awake. He looked around frantically for his dominant, the image of Lucius being tortured seared into his brain and jumped out of bed racing from the bedroom in search of him.

"Draco!" Harry shouted as he searched their private rooms for his mate. Once he determined that Draco was not in their rooms he left, the portrait entrance slamming against the wall as he violently shoved it open. Harry knew he could go to only one person for help and despite his current fear of the potions professor he would go to him. Lucius was Draco's father which made him part of Harry's family, no matter how reluctant the blond patriarch was about the fact. He needed to help him and warn Draco about what was happening. He rounded a corner at a dead run only to slam into another person, sending them both toppling to the ground.

"Sorry!" Harry gasped.

"Watch it you little-" Emerald eyes stared into the deep blue of his former friend. A vicious smirk curled Ron's lip as he stood and pulled his wand. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Malfoy Slut. Where's your master, Potter? Did he get tired of you already and cast you away like the trash you are? Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted as Harry reached for his own wand. Harry scrambled as far back as he could get before he ran into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Leave me alone, Weasel. I've got important problems to take care of. I don't have time to waste on filth like you." Harry snarled even as he peered around the towering red head, hoping for someone to come and help him.

"That's rich coming from you. Who here is the one who claims he's been raped? It seems you're plenty filthy." Ron snickered. Harry glared and started to stand only to be knocked back down by a blow to the face. "Did I tell you you could move?" Ron hissed.

"I don't take orders from inferior people so even if you had I wouldn't have listened." Harry hissed back. Ron smirked and lashed out with his foot, kicking Harry in the stomach. Harry curled into himself trying to protect his vital organs as blow after blow rained down on him.

"I'll show you-" Ron snarled.

"Fucking freak!" Vernon's voice echoed in his head, mixing in with Ron's insults.

"Traitorous bastard!" Ron shouted as he slammed Harry's head into the floor.

"Should have died with your no-good parents!"

"No one will ever love you. You're used, Potter. Trash. You're nothing." Ron hissed in Harry's ear as he rolled him over. Harry was barely conscious and was unable to struggle as Ron tore at his clothes, stripping off his pants before undoing his own.

"Whore. Freak. Unwanted. Useless."

"Whore." Ron sneered as he leaned over Harry, lining his erection up with Harry's entrance, easily pinning him down as Harry struggled frantically. "Freak. Unwanted. Usele-"

"Obfoco!" An infuriated voice snapped. Ron choked above Harry and collapsed rolling to the side as he clawed at his throat and gasped desperately. Harry closed his eyes pain, fear and humiliation sweeping through him. 'I'm weak. Useless. I can't protect myself from a classmate let alone an overweight muggle. I can't defeat Voldemort and I can't defeat Dumbledore. I'm useless.' Harry let the self-loathing and disgust wash over him, ignoring the voice that was asking him questions, begging him to stay awake.

"Useless." He mumbled before he let the darkness claim him, all the while wishing desperately that he wouldn't have to wake back up.

.

.

.

Severus finally, after fruitless hours of searching found his godson in the owlry sending off a letter.

"Draco," He greeted the blond softly. Draco turned and smiled politely at him, silver eyes hard as steel.

"Severus," Draco murmured lowly. Severus sighed softly. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

"I need to talk to you about Harry." Severus began only to be interrupted.

"Is he hurt? What happened? He was sleeping when I left him!" Draco started immediately for the door.

"He is fine as far as I know." Severus informed the worried Veela quickly, sliding smoothly into his path. "I wanted to…apologize for my short temper earlier and wished to know what a suitable gift would be, that is all." Draco eyed him intently, looking for any signs of deceit and relaxed with a smirk when he found none.

"Why would I help you? You hurt him. You said he could always turn to you and trust you not to hurt or scare him and then you do just that. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior around my submissive." Draco folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Severus took a calming breath and let it out slowly.

"That is why I wish to make amends you foolish possessive Veela. I am not used to being taken care of after a meeting with Him. I did not mean to sound so harsh. I will try to speak in calmer tones in the future but I can make no guarantees. Being put under the cruciatus curse for nearly fifteen minutes straight tends to make most people a bit snappish." Severus sighed. Draco watched him silently before nodding once.

"He loves books. Muggle books. A Tale of Two Cities is one of his favorites. I'm sure he would be ecstatic to have an original copy." Draco mused before stepping around Severus and walking from the owlry. He made it barely two steps down the staircase before stumbling with a gasp. He clutched his side where he could feel a bruise quickly forming and then gripped his head tightly when his vision blurred, a migraine rendering him helpless. Severus was at his side demanding answers.

"Harry." Draco managed to whimper as he passed out.

.

.

.

Madame Pomfrey bustled around her infirmary agitatedly as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Draco, how to wake Neville, why Dumbledore's phoenix had decided to set up camp near the boy and why Harry Potter looked as if he had been beaten and Ronald Weasley had been strangled into unconsciousness.

She started with Neville, waving her wand up and down his body in intricate patterns. A spreadsheet appeared before her and she read it quickly before pointing her wand at the boy.

"Enneverate." She intoned and Neville jerked up with a gasp, looking around wildly. He looked from Madame to Dean and Seamus who hovered uncertainly and back in confusion.

"Wha?" He croaked. Madame conjured a glass of water which he gulped gratefully.

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to your housemates, Mr. Longbottom. I haven't a clue what's going on." She rushed over to Harry running a scan on him before summoning pain relieving, bone mending, and bruise healing potions, spelling them into his unresponsive body. She watched in satisfaction as his injuries began to heal and disappear.

She turned to Ronald and prodded his throat harshly causing him to moan in discomfort. She poked him again and he flinched awake, glancing around groggily.

"Drink this Mr. Weasley." She snapped, shoving a mild healing potion at him. Ron swallowed with a grimace and rubbed his throat.

"Wha' 'appened?" He rasped.

"It would appear that you have suffered an injury, otherwise I would not allow you into my infirmary. Now do stop talking. You will only hurt your throat more. Although I'm sure none of us would like to hear you speak either." She grumbled the last part under her breath and Ron closed his eyes tiredly as she turned to the restless Veela next to Harry. Draco opened his eyes slowly just as she made it to his bedside. He immediately tried to shove the covers off his body and swing his legs around, attempting to stand.

"Mr. Malfoy you will remain in your bed!" Madame Pomfrey berated. Draco glared fiercly at her and she glared back. "You will not get up until I say you can and the longer you fight me the longer it will take and it will be that much longer until you can hold him. Is that what you want?" She asked slyly. Draco grumbled petulantly as she jabbed him in random spots, humming every so often. "You seem fine-"

Draco was instantly in Harry's bed, gathering his mate close as his eyes and hands wandered, categorizing every injury, committing them to memory. Draco growled harshly and glared venomously at anyone who got to close.

"Draco? What happened with Harry?" Neville asked from his bed. Draco glanced over at him before turning back to his mate.

"What happened to you?" He countered.

"Fawkes broke his bond with Dumbledore and bonded with me. It was intense and there was too much magic. I passed out." Neville shrugged, petting Fawkes absently.

"I don't know what happened to him." Draco admitted. "I was taking care of some business and I felt his pain. I passed out before I could get to him."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here!" Blaise announced loudly from where he, Pansy, Dean and Seamus stood at the foot of the two beds.

"Us too!" Seamus shouted. "You wouldn't have gone looking for him if it wasn't for us!"

"No one asked for your input, Finnegan." Pansy sneered, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Someone needs to tell me what happened before all of you wind up with serious, life-threatening injuries." Draco interrupted.

"We'll start." Dean said quickly. "Neville, Seamus, Ron and I were in our dorm and that phoenix just appeared out of nowhere. It had a staring contest with Neville and a few minutes later Neville collapsed, screaming and shaking. It was crazy and we didn't know what to do. He said to get Harry so we ran out to search for him. We forgot that Ron had heard to and-"

"These two ran up to us and started babbling like the uneducated cretins that they are." Pansy interrupted. "We wouldn't have helped them at all only they said that Ron was looking for him too and that he would most likely hurt him. We found them a few corridors from your room. Harry was…not in good shape." Pansy gripped Blaise's hand as she thought about the condition they had found the Gryffindor in.

"Weasel had beaten him, probably cursed him. He had taken their trousers off and was-" Draco snarled, cutting Blaise off as his eyes slowly turned the pure silver of a fully enraged Veela. Draco carefully unwound his arms from around his mate and launched himself onto Ron's bed where he proceeded to wrap his hands tightly around the red heads neck. Ron's eyes snapped open and he beat at Draco, scratching his hands and trying to push the blond off him.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing?!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, yanking Draco off of Ron.

"I'll kill you!" Draco roared, struggling as Blaise and Dean held him back. "I'll fucking kill you, you bastard! Don't you ever touch him again!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame gasped in shocked outrage.

"He tried to… He almost…raped my Harry." Draco forced the words through gritted teeth. Madame Pomfrey blinked at him in surprise before turning to Ron, flicking her wand at him. Ron was held immobilized on the bed.

"We will get this taken care of but you cannot hurt anyone. understood?" Madame asked Draco. Draco didn't answer, instead turning back to his mate. He scooped Harry up and walked silently from the hospital wing. He wouldn't have his submissive stay near that soon-to-be-dead arsehole. Pansy, Blaise and Neville followed silently behind him. They had just made it past the doors when Dumbledore appeared, whistling merrily. Draco tensed, glaring at the older wizard suspiciously.

"Mr. Malfoy! I heard about what happened to poor Harry. I came to check up on him. May I ask why he is not resting peacefully in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No you may not. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get him to our room." Draco sneered.

"I'm afraid I must insist that young Harry stay in the infirmary until he is fully healed." Dumbledore sighed sadly. Draco stiffened. As Headmaster Dumbledore still had a small amount of power over them and he could keep Harry in the infirmary and forbid Draco seeing him if he went against him.

"Fine." Draco snarled before turning and walking back into the infirmary. He gently placed Harry down and stood protectively by his side, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Poppy! What is your opinion of young Harry's health?" Dumbledore asked brightly.

"He was attacked, Headmaster. He has various injuries, cuts, bruises, and a broken rib. He was almost raped, would have been if these four hadn't reached him in time." She nodded towards the two Slytherins and two Gryffindors huddled together.

"I see." Dumbledore stared at them for a second before clapping his hands. "Well, seeing as Harry is currently unconscious it would seem that there is no reason for you all to be inside on this beautiful day. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will call for you if anything changes." Dumbledore said as a clear dismissal. Pansy and Blaize looked to Draco who nodded slightly before they glared at Dumbledore and swept out of the infirmary, Dean and Seamus trailing nervously behind them.

"You too, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said calmly. Draco sneered.

"No. I will remain here for as long as my mate does. He needs me." Draco snarled.

"I'm afraid, as your Headmaster, I must insist that you leave and allow Harry the chance to get the rest he needs. If not I will be forced to…punish you."

"So give me detention." Draco snapped, still unmoving.

"Oh, no. I think expulsion is a much more suited punishment, don't you?" Dumbledore smirked slightly and Draco stiffened. He couldn't leave Harry here with this maniac but if he was expelled Harry would have no protection. With a dark glare of hatred Draco nodded once. He turned to Harry and gently stroked his cheek.

"I won't let him hurt you. You'll be safe." He whispered to an unconscious Harry before he kissed his unresponsive mouth softly. Draco stood and turned to face the Headmaster. "If anything happens to him I will know. If he is harmed in any way I will kill you. It's my right as his dominant."

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I will not harm him. I only wish to help." Dumbledore sighed.

"And I'm the bloody queen of England." Draco snapped before he stormed out of the infirmary. He couldn't risk making Dumbledore angry. Not when Harry was hurt. Dumbledore could do anything while he wasn't there so he needed to focus on a way to keep Harry safe.

.

.

.

Dumbledore waited until he was sure the Malfoy spawn was well away from the hospital wing before he spoke again.

"Well here we are, Potter. You had to ruin my plans, didn't you? If you had listened to me none of this would be happening. Oh, well. There are still many ways around this…inconvenient business with the Malfoys. I already know of a way to break your bond. Of course, I'll have to brew it myself since Severus is the boys godfather. Maybe I can get Granger to do it. I'll tell her that Draco has bound you to him with Dark Magic and she'll happily make it. You do have such loyal friends after all." He smirked. Dumbledore waved his wand and a plush, throne-like chair appeared for him to sit in.

"Now, I think it's time we've had a little chat." He murmured. "Ennervate." He pointed his wand at Harry who gasped harshly and bolted upright in his bed.

"Harry, my dear boy! Calm yourself, it is only I." Dumbledore chuckled. Harry jumped and turned to glare at him.

"What are you doing here? Where's Draco? If you've hurt him…" Harry threatened and Dumbledore just twinkled at him.

"Relax, I haven't done anything to young Mr. Malfoy. He left a few hours ago, something about not wanting to waste his time here."

"Liar." Harry snapped instantly. "Draco wouldn't leave me and he wouldn't say that."

"Then where is your precious dominant now, Harry? When you need him most why is he not by your side?" Dumbledore asked.

"Something must have happened. Maybe he found out about Lucius and is waiting to see if he is okay." Harry said, hoping that was what had happened since he never had the chance to tell Draco himself.

"Are you sure of that?" Dumbledore smirked slightly and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"We're done talking. I would like you to leave." Harry snarled.

"We're done when I say we're done."

"Showing our true colors now, are we?" Harry commented. Dumbledore glared coolly.

"You've given me no choice, Harry. I see now that I should have been harsher with you and I will begin to be so immediately." Dumbledore threatened. Harry paled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If you do not comply with my orders from now on I will be forced to punish you. It seems that your uncle had the right idea when it came to keeping you in line." The Headmaster admitted, eyes glinting madly.

"I can take whatever it is you do to me. I've lived with abuse all my life and I can handle a few more years until I graduate and can get the hell away from you." Harry growled, eyes blazing furiously.

"Can you say the same for young Draco? I'm sure you would do anything to keep him from experiencing the same abuse, no?" Dumbledore asked slyly.

"Fuck you!" Harry hissed, his hands curling into tight fists as all the anger, desperation and fear he had been repressing came rushing up at him all at once. "You leave Draco out of this."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Not if I am to keep you on a tight leash." Dumbledore shrugged and leaned back comfortably in his chair.

"If you hurt him I will end you. I will help Voldemort tear down this world and I will force you to watch while we do, knowing that it is your fault. And after we have control of the wizarding world I will kill you slowly and painfully. Do. You. Understand?" Harry snarled menacingly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise at the threat and then watched, stunned, as Harry's eyes became pure emerald.

'No! How is that possible! How can he be one! James and Lily didn't have any creature blood! I'll have to rethink all of my plans now. Damn you, Potter.'

"We shall see. Get some rest, Mr. Potter. You look absolutely dreadful." Dumbledore stood and swept out of the hospital wing without another word. Harry collapsed back onto his pillows and ran a shaking hand over his face.

'Dominant? Are you alright? Please tell me you aren't hurt!' Harry sent across his bond to his mate.

'I'm fine, Harry.' Draco answered immediately. 'I'm here.'

'I need you. Where are you? Why weren't you here? You left me with Dumbledore!' Harry snapped accusingly.

'I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, Harry. I had to. He was threatening to have me expelled. I can't leave you in this school unprotected. I'm coming now. I'll be there in ten minutes.' Draco explained.

'No, wait. Have you heard from your parents today?' Harry asked.

'No, I sent them a letter earlier. I expect to hear from them tomorrow. Did you want to send them something?'

'No, your father was called to Voldemort. I was looking for you to tell you when Ron found me. He was crucio'd pretty badly. I don't know if he got home safely.'

'What? When did you find that out? Why didn't you speak to me like this! All of this could have been avoided!' Draco snapped at him through the telepathic link.

'I'm sorry! I forget sometimes that we can talk like this.' Harry apologized.

'And you just happened to remember our link when it suits you?' Draco asked harshly.

'What? No,I-'

'I'm going to see Severus now. I need to know if he knows anything.' Draco sighed.

'I…Of course. I hope he's okay. Will…will you come when-'

'I'll see you in the morning.' Draco cut him off. Harry winced and pressed a hand to his chest as it began to ache.

'Okay. See you in the morning.' He whispered softly. There was silence for a minute before he heard a soft sigh.

'I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not angry with you. I'm just worried about my father. The last time we were together we had a fight and I don't know what I would do if something happened to him before I could fix it.' Draco spoke softly, worry creeping into his tone.

'I understand, Draco. You see if he's okay. I'll see you sometime tomorrow.' Harry said understandingly. Again there was nothing from Draco for a few minutes. Harry sighed and rolled onto his right side, since it was free of broken bones, and closed his eyes, hands still pressed against his aching chest.

How could he be so stupid? Obviously he should have spoken to Draco through their bond. If he hadn't been selfish he would have remembered that instead of running across the castle like a mad wizard! Now Draco was upset with him and he didn't know how to fix it. He felt tears flood his eyes and blinked quickly to stop them from falling. When that proved to be useless he pressed his face into his pillow and allowed himself to cry out everything he was feeling.

He didn't hear the infirmary door open. He didn't hear the soft padding of feet walking towards him. He was crying too hard to notice the bed dipping with additional weight of another person. What he did notice is a familiar scent surrounding him. He noticed strong arms wrapping around him and pressing him protectively, comfortingly, against a strong chest. He noticed a soft voice whispering in his ear. Harry looked up to see his dominant above him.

"Draco? You said you were going to see Severus about Lucius. What are you doing here?" Harry sniffled. Draco sighed and wiped Harry's face gently.

"I hurt you. I was angry at Dumbledore, afraid for you, and worried about my father and I took it out on you. I hurt you and I am so sorry, Harry. I couldn't just let you think that you were stupid or useless or that I was going to get rid of you because you aren't and I won't. I had to apologize and show you that I was wrong. There is no excuse for snapping at you like I did. You've had a hard, long day. You would have been frantic and worried after a vision like that. It's okay that you forgot about the link." Draco spoke soothingly, running a hand through Harry's thick hair as he spoke. Harry blinked up at Draco and gave a shaky smile.

"You're not mad at me?" Harry whispered gripping Draco's shirt tightly in his still shaking fists.

"No, submissive. You've done nothing wrong." Draco promised. Harry choked back another sob as he wiggled as close as he could to his dominant.

"Don't leave?" He pleaded.

"Never." Draco whispered. He tilted Harry's head back until emerald eyes stared into silver. "I'll never leave you." Draco dipped his head to press his mouth against Harry's. They kissed slowly, pouring their feelings into it. Remorse flowed through their link flowed by forgiveness and love, so much love. Harry gasped and Draco slid his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, deepening the kiss until the heat in their stomachs turned into a burning inferno. Draco managed to find the strength to tear his mough away from Harry's so they could breath.

"Love you." Draco gasped out. Harry smiled brightly at him and he chuckled, rearranging them on the bed so that Harry was draped over him. "Sleep, submissive. You need to rest to get better. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"G'Night dominant." Harry yawned before drifting off to sleep, Draco following close behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

.

Harry sighed in pleasure as Draco ran a hand down his chest. Draco nipped lightly at his neck and Harry moaned, turning his head to capture his dominants lips in a breathtaking kiss. They moaned loudly and Draco rocked against him, bringing their arousals together. Harry whimpered and bucked up, seeking more of that delicious friction. Draco's hands dropped to the top of his trousers and he swiftly unbuttoned them. Harry froze, uneasy sliding through him. 

"Draco? Draco, stop for a second." Harry said, trying to push the blond back. Draco ignored him and unzipped his pants before tugging them down. "Draco! Stop!" Harry snapped. Draco glared up at him and Harry froze in fear at the cold silver eyes staring down at him.

"Do you ever shut your mouth? If you insist on talking I'll have to gag you." Draco smirked cruelly and Harry began shaking in fear. This wasn't right, something was very, very wrong here. This wasn't his Draco. Draco pulled down his boxers and Harry broke. He began kicking and screaming, throwing punches at random as he tried to fight the older male off.

"Get off! Leave me alone!" Harry screamed as he managed to kick Draco off of him. Harry rolled over and tried to scramble off the bed when unfamiliar hands gripped his hips and pinned him face first to the bed.

"Thanks for turning over. You just made it easier for me." A sneering voice he knew all too well grunted from behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder in dawning horror. Ron was kneeling behind him, completely naked and aroused. Harry tried to push himself up only to find his hands tied to the headboard. Harry yanked at the binds desperately, whimpering in fear. Ron laughed cruelly behind him and Harry froze when he felt the blunt head of the gingers cock pressing against his entrance.

"Please, don't." Harry sobbed brokenly. Ron pressed against Harry's back and lowered his head until his lips brushed Harry's ear.

"Too late." He smirked as he slammed into Harry.

Harry woke with an ear-shattering scream, flailing about as he tried to fight off an invisible attacker. Arms wrapped around him and he screamed again. His magic coiled and slithered frantically under his skin and he unleashed it, letting his magic protect him by encasing him in a protective shield. Harry gulped down air as he sat curled up against the headboard of his hospital bed, shivering in fear. His eyes darted around as he mapped out escape routes and searched for potential threats. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing around him, wands drawn as they tried to take down his protective barrier. Harry searched frantically for the one person he knew would always protect him and keened softly when he realized he wasn't there.

"Mr. Potter take down your shield! I can help you but you have to let me in." Pomfrey tried to get him to listen to her but Harry shook his head and covered his ears with his hands, his knees curled up against his chest as he rocked back and forth.

"Not safe," he chanted as he tried to drown out their shouts. 'Dominant where are you?' He sent down their telepathic bond. Harry tried to feel for Draco and gasped in surprised pain when he ran into a mental barrier blocking him from his blond counterpart.

"Draco?" He shouted aloud and in his head. "Draco, where are you?"

"Mister Potter, take down your shield or I will be forced to take extreme action." Dumbledore ordered. Harry narrowed his eyes in defiance, strengthening his shield. Dumbledore smirked at him and began casting a long spell, waving his wand in intricate patterns. Harry could feel his shield growing weaker and desperately tried to keep it up even as it began to develop holes. Harry let it drop after a few minutes of trying to patch it back together. As soon as he dropped the protective barrier Dumbledore shot a stunner at him. Harry sank back against the bed, unable to bear witness to the shouting going on around him.

.

.

.

Draco slipped out of bed in the early hours of the morning making sure not to disturb Harry. He transfigured a piece of parchment and a quill out of a pillowcase and nearby empty vial. He wrote Harry a note saying he had to go but would be back soon and left it on the bedside table for Harry to find if he woke before Draco made it back.

Draco pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead and left the infirmary, heading down to the dungeons to see Severus. Draco knocked on his godfathers door and waited impatiently for the man to answer.

"Draco, how are you. How is Harry? Why aren't you with him?" Severus immediately started to question him as soon as he had stepped inside.

"I'm fine. Harry's fine. Tell me what happened with my father. Is he okay?" Draco asked quickly. Severus narrowed his eyes at the Veela.

"Yes, of course he is. I gave him the necessary potions and he should be his normal pompous self by mid-afternoon." Severus drawled. "Tell me exactly what happened with Potter."

"He had a vision about my father being tortured and in his haste he forgot about our telepathic bond. He went searching for me and was caught off guard when he ran into Weasel. The soon-to-be-dead Weasel beat him and was about to …"Draco swallowed thickly, trembling as he fought to keep his Veela nature under control. "He was about to rape him. He would have if Pansy, Blaise, and two Gryffindorks hadn't stumbled upon them." Severus snarled.

"And he is still in school? He is still alive?" Severus snapped angrily. Draco glared at him.

"Through no fault of my own. I was in the process of strangling him to death but Harry needed me and my mate was more important than justice at that time. Now though," Draco smirked cruelly. "Now I can pay him a little visit but first I need you to help me with something."

"What do you need? Depending on what it is I'll see if I can be of assistance."

"I need you to take me off school grounds. I need to start looking if I want to surprise Harry for Christmas. He was so excited when he talked about. I have to get one for him." Draco said.

"Get him what?" Severus asked.

"A cottage by the ocean. One with a beautiful view and a beach. One with water so blue you can see all the way down to the bottom." Draco clarified. Severus nodded thoughtfully.

"So you want me to take you to your realtor so that you can look for places now?" Severus guessed.

"Yes. I can't let anybody else pick one out. I have to do it and it has to be perfect." Draco insisted.

"Very well. I can take you now if you are ready." Severus offered. Draco nodded.

"I have everything I need." He said patting his cloak pocket. Severus led him outside and pass Hogwarts grand gate entrance. He held out his arm and Draco gripped his elbow tightly, spinning with Severus as the older male apparated them away.

.

.

.

Draco had found two very promising places by the time they were done. He smirked smugly, thinking of how happy Harry would be once he saw their house. His Harry deserved to be happy after everything he had been through. Draco frowned at the thought of his mate's abuse and took a moment to check on him. He lowered the wall he'd put between them, confident in his ability to occlude what he had done from his mate.

'DRACO!' He winced as the scream repeated over and over again in his head, desperate and pleading for him.

'Harry!' He shouted back, immediately on edge. 'Harry, what's wrong?'

'Please! Draco!' Harry begged.

'I'm coming!' Draco reassured him. 'Harry, I'm coming for you.' He turned to face Severus who was still looking at the cottage.

"We need to go. Now. He's scared and he's begging for me to come to him." Draco said as he tugged Severus outside. "Apparate us." Severus did as demanded, not wanting to deal with Draco when he was in his protective Veela mode. As soon as they arrived outside of Hogwart's gates Draco was running. Severus sighed as he ran after him.

"Did he say what was happening?" Severus asked as he followed Draco to the infirmary. Draco ignored him and Severus rolled his eyes. They ran, shouting at students to get out of the way and pushing them when they didn't move fast enough. Draco didn't slow down as he reached the hospital wing, throwing the doors open as he raced inside. He made it in time to watch Dumbledore throw a spell at Harry and he lost it. Draco's shirt ripped as his wings emerged from his back. He launched himself at the Headmaster with a bird-like screech. Dumbledore turned to him in surprise and hastily conjured a shield. Draco slammed against it but that didn't stop him from trying to tear it down to get to the man who had hurt his mate.

He could hear people shouting, most likely at him, but he tuned them out, intent on the old man watching him passively. Draco hissed at him as he pulled out his wand and began sending blasting spells at the shield. He was on the verge of casting an unforgivable when he was yanked backwards and turned around. He raised his hand to lash out at whoever had pulled him away from his target and was promptly slapped in the face.

"Harry isn't hurt. He's unconscious! I suggest you cease your attack and see to your mate's health." Severus spoke quickly, hoping to distract Draco. Draco immediately flew to Harry's side, cooing at his mate as he nuzzled his slender neck. He chirped questioningly, head tilted to the side as he shook Harry slightly. Harry continued to sleep and Draco shook him again, nuzzling him worriedly. He hissed as someone moved closer and looked up to see McGonagall slowly stepping forward.

"I won't hurt him. I'm just going to wake him up." She explained as she slowly drew her wand and waved it over Harry. Draco watching her with narrowed eyes as he stood tensely at Harry's side. Harry moaned as his eyes slowly blinked open. Draco scrambled onto the bed beside him and promptly wrapped his wings around them, blocking everyone else out.

"Submissive? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Draco asked urgently. Harry shook his head as he relaxed into Draco's arms.

"Sorry, sorry. Overreacted to a bad dream." Harry mumbled into Draco's chest.

"What happened?"

"I woke up and there were too many people around me and you weren't here and I didn't know where you were and you blocked me out! Why would you do that?" Harry asked, pulling back to glare at him accusingly. Draco winced.

"Sorry, love. I was doing something and I didn't want to spoil the secret. I should have checked on you more frequently but I got so excited and then I forgot." Draco sighed sheepishly. Harry kept glaring at him as he fisted a hand in Draco's shirt and yanked him close, their nose's bumping gently.

"Don't you ever block me out like that again," he snarled. Draco nodded quickly and Harry rolled his eyes before pulling Draco the rest of the way down and kissing him roughly. He pushed the blond away after a few second and tapped his wings gently.

"What's with all this?" Harry asked, gently combing his fingers through the feathers. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"My instincts are going a little crazy right now. I can't have anyone near you at the moment." Draco shrugged unapologetically. Harry snorted.

"Do you think you could lower them a bit? Just so we can talk to the professors?" Draco grumbled slightly but managed to part his wings just enough for them to see him and Harry from the neck up.

"Don't come any closer than you are right now," He warned before turning to glare at Dumbledore. "You need to leave before I do something I won't regret." He hissed. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but made no move to leave. Draco growled threateningly and Harry turned to kiss his neck lightly. Draco sighed and stopped growling although he continued to glare.

"Right. So about what happened," Harry began as he blushed slightly. "I was just really disoriented. I woke up from a…nightmare and you were just standing way to close. I'm good now so you can just let me leave." He suggested, looking hopefully up at Poppy.

"I'll be the judge of whether you are alright or not, Potter," she said as she stepped forward. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and she returned the look.

"Don't look at me like that, Mister Malfoy," she snapped. "You want to find out if he's all healed, don't you?" Draco nodded. "Well I need to come closer so you're just going to have to control yourself for a few minutes." Harry snickered at Draco's disgruntled expression. Pomfrey checked Harry over, mumbling to herself as she poked him repeatedly. Harry squirmed impatiently and she poked him in the side in warning.

"You seem to be completely fine to me, Potter." Harry beamed at her and she chuckled. "Just try not to get into any more trouble for at least two months."

"Aww, you know me, Madame Pomfrey! I just can't stay away. I think it's the comfy beds, or maybe those delicious potions you're always giving me," Harry said with a mischievous smirk. Poppy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm sure that's it." She muttered as she retreated to her office.

"Come one, Dray. Let's get out of here. As much as I love the hospital wing I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Harry said as he attempted to leave the barrier of Draco's wings.

"Just a moment, Potter," McGonagall interrupted. "We need to talk about what happened with Mr. Weasley." Draco snarled and Harry stiffened in his arms.

"I was looking for Draco. I ran into him. He attacked me, caught me by surprise and beat me. He tried to rape me. I passed out but I don't think he got that far. I remember someone coming across us and then I blacked out and woke up here. That's it," Harry spoke in a detached voice.

"Now, now Harry. Surely you're exaggerating things. I find it hard to believe that Mr. Weasley, your best friend, would ever cause you such harm," Dumbledore said reproachfully. Severus sneered at Dumbledore and Pomfrey glared at him.

"Albus, I checked him over myself. His wounds are consistent with his story and Mr. Weasley has been known to have violent tendencies," Madame reminded him.

"I will not allow you to call my mate a liar, Dumbledore," Draco hissed. "Not about anything but especially not about this."

"Draco," Severus snapped at the blond. Draco turned his glare on Severus who sneered right back. "Control yourself."

"Now," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands to regain their attention, "about Mr. Weasley's punishment. I think a few nights of detention-"

"Expulsion." Harry interrupted coolly. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Surely you don't think we should punish him so harshly. After all, nothing too horrible happened," Dumbledore reasoned.

"I want him expelled, Dumbledore. No detentions, no bans from quidditch. Expelled. I'm sure Draco's father would love to help you if you feel you can't do this. In fact, I'll go send him an owl now!" Harry said cheerfully. Dumbledore glared at him before taking a deep breath.

"Suspension," he offered. "He'll be suspended until after the winter holidays."

"And when he gets back he needs to be watched at all times. I don't want him to get the chance to attack my mate a second time." Draco added. Dumbledore nodded once.

"Very well, if you're sure you won't change your mind, Mr. Potter?" Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Not on your life, Headmaster."

"I must admit I am disappointed in you." Dumbledore sighed sadly

"I must admit I don't give a fu-"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted. Harry smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged.

"I don't care what you think of me any longer," he amended his earlier statement.

"I thought your friendship with Ronald was stronger than this," Dumbledore said.

"So did I until I found out you were paying him to be my friend and distract me from my school work. So you can take all your manipulations , and your kind old grandfather act, and that stupid twinkle and shove-"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped again, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Fine! I'm done here anyway! Let's go Dominant. I hate being in the hospital wing," Harry grumbled. Draco, wings still hiding Harry from view, followed closely behind his mate.

"Are you going to leave them out?" Harry asked as he gently combed through the feathers. Draco purred softly and nodded.

"I'm not calm enough to even try to put them away yet," Draco admitted.

"Can we go back to our room?" Harry asked.

"Of course. We'll go to the kitchens first to get some food to take back with us. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Harry shook his head.

"Let's invite Neville and your friends. I enjoyed hanging out with all of them. Blaise and Pansy are funnier than I thought they would be," Harry said. Draco smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

"I'm glad you like them. If you ever need anything and you can't find me you can always go to them. They'll help you." Draco told him. Harry hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Harry, you can trust them. I know we weren't always the nicest people," Draco murmured.

"Never the nicest people," Harry corrected under his breath.

"But you are my submissive now. Everything's changed. You can trust me and you can trust them."

"But what if you decide that you still hate me? We've been, not enemies, more like rivals, ever since we started school. All that animosity can't just disappear. What if, after a few months or years, you decide you don't want me anymore?" Harry asked softly, twisting his shirt in his hands. Draco captured his hands and held them close to his chest.

"Never, Harry. There will never come a time when I decide I don't want you. I will always love you and I will always be here," Draco insisted.

"You promise?" Harry asked him, still uncertain.

"I promise, submissive."

.

.

.

Pansy and Blaise stood at the front of their common room, everyone's attention on them.

"As you all know Draco Malfoy is a Veela," Pansy announced.

"His mate is Harry Potter," Blaise continued. "Due to, extenuating, circumstances Harry was brought into the Malfoy's care."

"He is an honorary Snake now," Pansy said calmly, ignoring some of the scowls thrown their way. "Snakes protect our own. Potter was viciously attacked by a Gryffindor, Weasel to be exact."

"We cannot let this attack slide. Not only did he attack one of our own, he attacked a Veela mate," Blaise snarled and was happy to see others reacting just as angrily. "Weasel has it in with the old coot, Dumbledore and might not be punished as severely as he should. Draco cannot retaliate. He is under watch from the Headmaster, one wrong move and he could be expelled."

"It's up to us to see that certain actions are taken to insure that this never happens again," Pansy said. "Anything you can do to make his life hell without killing him is allowed. Just make sure you don't attack all at once."

"Is this punishment limited to just Weasel?" Astoria Greengrass asked.

"Can we target all of the sixth years?" A third year asked.

"Can we target the whole house?" Theo Knott asked. Blaise and Pansy smirked and nodded.

"You can target all the seventh years except for the Weasley twins, all the sixth years except for Longbottom, and the Weasley chit."

"Why not the twins and Longbottom?" Someone asked.

"The twins are acting as spies for us. They relay any information about Dumbledore's plans that they hear," Pansy admitted.

"Wouldn't it be suspicious then, if we attacked everyone except for them?"

"Fine. Nothing too serious though. Stick to embarrassing instead of painful," Blaise ordered.

"Longbottom is off limits because he's the only one from that stuck up house that remained loyal to Potter. If you attack him you'll have to deal with Draco and nobody here will help you. Is that understood?" Pansy hissed dangerously. The others nodded and Pansy beamed.

"Well, that was a lovely chat but now I'm bored. You may all leave!" She demanded imperiously. Blaise smirked beside her as they watched everyone go off to do whatever they had been doing before.

"If I was less of a Slytherin I'd feel a bit bad for Gryffindor," Blaise chuckled darkly. Pansy hooked her arm around Blaise' as they made their way to the portrait entrance.

"If you were less of a Slytherin you'd be a Gryffindor," Pansy teased. Blaise stumbled dramatically and placed a hand over his heart.

"You wound me deep, Pants," Blaise pouted. Pansy glared at him.

"What did you call me?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"What's the matter, Pants? Don't like the new nickname?" Blaise snickered as he slowly began to back away.

"Call me that one more time, Zabini. I dare you," She hissed, stalking forward with her wand pointed threateningly at him. Blaise raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright. Alright! Calm down," He muttered. He shot her a sly smile. "Pants." Pansy shrieked at him and Blaise ran down the corridor, Pansy throwing curses as she followed after him.

.


	22. Chapter 22

The week following Harry's attack was relatively calm. If you didn't count the nightmares, which he didn't. Harry had been living with them for so long that he couldn't remember what it was like to have a peaceful night.

His nightmares were always different. Sometimes he saw Cedric, dying right in front of him as he stood by helpless and useless. Other times he had the Dursley/Malfoy dream in which both families pointed out his numerous appalling flaws and reinforced the idea that he wasn't good enough for anyone, let alone Draco. The one that ruined his sleep tonight was about Sirius. Harry watched as Bellatrix hit his godfather with the killing curse. He watched as Sirius fell through the veil, leaving him forever. And then he listened as Sirius and Remus blamed him for the man's death.

"If you weren't so weak and useless you could have saved him." Remus growled, eyes glowing ember as his wolf rose to the surface.

"Remus, please. I'm sorry! I never meant for any of it to happen. I never wanted anyone to get hurt! I was trying to save you, Sirius! The vision-" Sirius cut Harry off with a mocking laugh.

"Vision? You mean that trap that Voldemort sent you? If you weren't so hopeless, if you had mastered occlumency, if you hadn't been so fucking stupid, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have had to come and save your life." Sirius hissed. "If it weren't for you I'd still be alive." Tears filled Harry's eyes as he shook his head.

"No, Sirius! Please. I tried. I swear I did! I wish it had been me. I wish she had killed me instead," Harry sobbed.

So do we," Sirius and Remus spoke in unison. Together they turned their backs on the sobbing teen and began to walk away.

"Sirius! Don't leave! Please, d-don't leave me alone. Sirius! Remus, please! I'm s-sorry! P-please don't l-leave, Remus!" Harry pleaded, begging through his tears for them to stay with him.

"NO!" Harry gasped as he woke with a jolt. He was covered in sweat, his chest heaving as he gasped, tears still spilling down his face. A hand touched his shoulder gently and Harry jumped, flinching away from the contact as he leapt out of bed and huddled in a corner. His eyes darted around frantically as he looked for an escape, the beginnings of a panic attack making it hard for him to breath.

"Harry! Harry, calm down. Breath, submissive. Please, you have to breathe!" A voice begged him. Harry's head turned so fast he thought he'd snap his neck. Draco was kneeling on the bed, hands held palm out in a placating manner. His grey eyes were dark with worry.

"D-Draco?" Harry gasped, still trembling violently against the wall.

"That's it, Harry. It's me, Draco. Can you take some calming breathes for me? You just had a nightmare. Everything's going to be okay." Draco said soothingly, slowly moving off of the bed. Harry shook his head, sobs catching in his throat.

"No, it's not! It's not okay!" Harry shouted. "I killed him! Oh, God, Draco. It's my fault. I'm weak and useless and stupid and I got my own godfather killed and now Remus hates me and I never wanted to hurt them! Oh, God!" Harry's hands fisted in his hair and he yanked roughly on the inky black locks. "I can't breathe!" He choked, one hand going to his chest. "I can't- I'm sorry!" Harry fell to his hands and knees as he desperately tried to draw air into his lungs. Draco was by his side in an instant, pulling Harry to his chest.

"Harry, focus on my voice. Can you hear me? I want you to breathe with me. Deep breaths now. In. Hold it. Come on, Harry. You can do it," Draco encouraged as Harry gasped and shook in his arms. "Deep breath in. Hold. Now let it out slowly. Good, submissive. Again. In. Hold it. And out. Very good. In. And out." Draco cradled Harry to his chest as he helped his mate regulate his breathing. After a few minutes Harry calmed down, slumping against Draco as he cried silently.

Draco's chest tightened painfully in his chest as he held his broken mate. He picked Harry up gently and carried him back to bed where he wrapped himself comfortingly around the smaller male, protecting him from any outside force. Harry fell back into an exhausted sleep and Draco summoned a dreamless sleep potion and spelled it into Harry's stomach. Draco carefully left the bed, going out into their common room. He sat on the couch and dropped his head into his hands with a sigh, fighting back tears of his own.

He needed help. He didn't know how to help an abuse victim and he had never had to comfort anyone before. He didn't know what to do or say and he didn't know how to get Harry to talk about his problems when he wasn't half hysterical. He needed someone who had experience in taking care of people. Someone he knew who could give his mate the comfort he seemed to need. Draco needed…his mother.

Draco quickly strode to their fire place and grabbed a fist full of floo powder, throwing it inside the fireplace and kneeling down to put his head in the green flames.

"Malfoy Manor." He said clearly and waited for a house elf to appear.

"Dot is being answering young master's floo call. What does young master be needing?" Dot asked.

"I need you to get my mother," Draco ordered. Dot hesitated.

"Dot is being sorry, young master, but Mistress Malfoy be sleeping now." Dot said.

"I know that!" Draco snapped. He was well aware of the late, or rather early, hour, but his Harry needed her, even if he didn't know it yet. "Just go tell her I need her. Tell her it's urgent."

"Dot is doing as she is told." Dot said before disappearing with a loud crack. Draco sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes as he waited for his mother to appear.

"Draco?" Narcissa's soft voice caught his attention. His mother was there, looking as perfect as always and worried.

"Mother," Draco breathed, tears prickling at his eyes again.

"Draco? What is it? Dot said it was urgent. What happened? Are you and Harry alright? Is it Severus?" His mother asked.

"Can you come through? Please?" Draco asked and she nodded.

"Of course, darling. Just a moment." She disappeared from the fireplace and Draco stood and backed away, giving her room to come through. Draco only had to wait for a few seconds before his mother came through the floo, stepping gracefully into their rooms. She took one look at him and stepped forward, opening her arms for him. Draco rushed to her, folding himself into her embrace and allowing himself a few minutes of weakness. He shook in her arms as she combed her fingers through his silky blond hair, whispering words of comfort as she led them to the couch and pulled Draco down beside her.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked softly. Draco told her about the nightmares that Harry had been trying to hide from him, about how Harry was putting his memories of his abuse into a pensieve. He told her about the attack on Harry and what had happened with Weasley and Dumbledore. And finally he told her about the panic attack Harry had just had because of his nightmares and the things he had told Draco in his dazed, panicked state.

"He feels so guilty, mother. He thinks he killed his godfather and that he's stupid, weak, and useless. He thinks someone named Remus hates him because of what happened at the ministry last year." Draco finished, voice rough with exhaustion and anger. "I just want him to stop hurting. I want him to be happy and not have to worry about people trying to attack him every other week. He doesn't deserve this hell he's going through but I don't know what to do! I don't know how to help him!"

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I know this hard for you, for the both of you, but it will get better. Just give it time. Now this is what we're going to do. It is the weekend so you will go spend time with your friends and I am going to stay here, with Harry. You need a chance to relax and he needs the comfort of a mother." Narcissa decided.

"I can't leave him! Not after a nightmare like that!" Draco protested.

"You can and you will," Narcissa said firmly. "Now go get dressed for the day without waking your mate. He could use the sleep." Draco hesitated but went to do as he was told after a stern look from his mother. He slipped silently in their room and stared at Harry, sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiled sadly.

"I'm trying, Harry. I won't give up either. We'll make it through whatever shit the universe decides to throw at us and we'll do it together," Draco promised softly. He quietly pulled on some clothes and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before returning to his mother.

"Good," she nodded approvingly, "I want you to go to the Slytherin dorms. You can go back to sleep or wait for your friends to wake up. Spend some time with them, relax, and plan retribution. Anything that doesn't require you to be here. I will take care of Harry." Draco nodded and headed for the portrait entrance.

"Mother," he called, holding the portrait open as he turned to face her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "If you hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will never forgive you. You've already done it once. Don't let it happen again." Draco threatened calmly as he fixed his eyes unwaveringly on his mother, his eyes flashing completely silver in warning. She nodded understandingly. Draco simply looked at her for a moment longer before he turned and left.

.

.

.

Before heading to the Slytherin dorm Draco decided to make a quick stop at his godfather's chambers. He knocked on the painting for nearly five minutes before Severus yanked it open.

"What are you doing?" Severus snarled as he glared down at Draco.

"We need to talk," Draco said simply, not at all phased by Severus' grumpy mood.

"No," Severus said immediately as he began to close the door.

"It's about Harry," Draco hinted. Severus froze and hesitated before letting the door swing open.

"Fine, come in you annoying child," Severus huffed, resolutely ignoring Draco's snickering. They settled before the fireplace, Severus in a comfy armchair and Draco on the couch across from him.

"What happened to Harry that you felt the need to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Severus asked.

"I need you to clarify certain things and do me a favor," Draco sighed. "Harry had a nightmare, one of his worst so far. He woke up and had a panic attack and I barely managed to calm him down. He was hysterical, crying and screaming. He thought that he had killed someone named Sirius and that someone else named Remus would hate him for it. I need to know who they are, why he would think he had killed anyone, and why this Remus character seemingly hate him. Then I need to know where Remus lives so that we can have a little chat."

"I assume by chat you mean cause him bodily harm?" Severus snorted and Draco shrugged.

"There might be some violence," Draco admitted.

"Sirius is…was Potter's godfather. Last year I was to teach Potter occlumency. I…at the time we were still at odds. I…was not…gentle in my teachings. He did not succeed in learning how to occlude his thoughts. At the end of the year the Dark Lord sent him a vision of his godfather being tortured at the ministry. Potter raced to save him and his idiot friends followed. It was a trap. His godfather was not there; instead a few death eaters lay in wait. Potter found a prophecy, one that his and the Dark Lords name on it.

Instead of giving them what they wanted Potter and his friends decided to fight their way out. Once Dumbledore realized what had happened he called some people together and they went to get Potter. Potter's godfather wouldn't stay behind knowing his godson was in danger. He was hit with the killing curse. Potter was…inconsolable for quite some time. I hear he tried to use the cruciatus curse on the one who killed Sirius.

Remus was a friend of his father and godfather. They were in Gryffindor together, the same year. They were very close, they did everything together," Severus explained without interruption. Draco smoothed his hair back as he took calming breaths.

"So what you're telling me is that Harry thinks he killed his godfather because he fell for a trap that the Dark Lord made for him?" Draco asked.

"His guilt is misplaced, yes. It is more Dumbledore's fault, and mine. He did not talk to Potter once last year. He isolated him and Potter began to feel that he would have to handle any problems on his own. I did not help by being so aggressive in our sessions together," Severus said hesitantly, eyeing Draco wearily when the Veela began to growl softly at him, eyes slowly changing into pure silver. "I was biased against him. I wanted to see the worst in him so I did. I projected my hatred of his father onto him and in my blindness I now fear that I might have… weakened whatever shields he would have managed to raise."

"You hurt him? You intentionally tore at his mind? You're the reason he can't trust me with his memories?" Draco snarled as he slowly rose from his seat.

"Draco, I know you're angry," Severus began cautiously.

"Try furious," Draco hissed. "Enraged. Blinded by my hatred."

"I am trying to make amends. I see now that I was…wrong about him. Dreadfully wrong and I will do everything in my power to make up for the years that I spent tormenting him for his father's crimes," Severus said quickly. Draco continued to snarl at Severus until the man snapped at him.

"Do not dare be so hypocritical when you burst into my chambers demanding favors, Draconis. I was not the only one who tormented him these past few years. I seem to recall you attempting to get him expelled and bringing up his lack of parental figures quite often," Severus sneered. Draco flinched as if struck and backed away slowly. Severus sighed and softened his voice.

"I know it is different for you now, Draco, as it is different for me. If you deserve a second chance with him why am I denied the same privilege? We have a lot to make up for, Draco. It would be better if we worked together to gain his forgiveness."

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I just…I hate myself for what I did to him. I always thought that he had the perfect life outside of Hogwarts so I would do everything I could to show him how unimportant he was. I never once thought that the stories about him were lies. Knowing what I know now about how he was raised… Severus, if I were him I would never forgive me," Draco sighed.

"Then be thankful that Potter is more forgiving," Severus said. "Now, I believe you were going to ask for my help?"

"Remus. I want you to find this man and get him here. Or find some way to get Harry to him. I don't want Harry living with this guilt or thinking that this man hates him," Draco said firmly.

"Has Potter been writing letters to anyone? To Remus?" Severus asked suddenly. Draco shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't think so. At least, I haven't seen him write or send any letters. Harry can be incredibly sneaky when he doesn't want you knowing something. He's incredibly Slytherin like when he wants to be," Draco smirked. "Why do you ask?"

"I asked because Remus has been getting letters. I saw them the last time Dumbledore called us in for a meeting. He keeps them in the library. He hasn't opened any of them. There are about fifteen letters and he's tied them together."

"You think the letters are from Harry? That he's been avoiding my mate?" Draco asked. Severus nodded.

"Black was his best friend and now he's dead. Some part of him might be blaming Harry and that's why he hasn't read any of them or written back."

"Find out and if he does blame Harry I want you to persuade him to change his mind, by force preferably." Draco said as he stood and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"By orders of my mother I am going to spend the day with friends doing anything that doesn't require me to be near Harry. So basically I'll be torturing myself," Draco grumbled. Severus smirked at Draco's petulant expression.

"Well just think, he will be all the more excited to see you when you get home," Severus said soothingly. He waited until Draco was grinning brightly before smiling evilly. "Or he'll be incredibly angry. I guess that depends on whether or not you left him a note explaining why you would be gone all day." He chuckled when Draco paled considerably.

"Bloody hell," Draco rasped. Severus snorted and closed the door in Draco's face, leaving his godson to panic in the corridor.

.

.

.

Harry woke gradually, stretching out sleepily before melting into the mattress again. He rolled over searching for Draco as he opened his eyes blearily. He frowned upon noticing the empty space and sat up slowly, yawning as he ran a hand through his hair. Harry snagged his glasses off the bedside table, putting them on as he shoved the blanket away. He stood up, shivering slightly and walked over to the large closet on Draco's side of the bed. He grabbed one of Draco's many jumpers, pulling one on and inhaling the scent of his dominant. He frowned at the sleeves that fell past his fingertips and shook them back slightly. He slipped on some fuzzy socks before shuffling from the bedroom with another yawn. Harry stumbled into the kitchen, trying to force his eyes to remain open long enough for him to make a cup of tea. Harry hummed softly as he made his cup and wandered into their private sitting room. He inhaled the hot steam coming from his cup, looking up with a soft content smile when he heard someone moving on the couch. His emerald eyes met the light blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. Harry gasped in shock, dropping his cup of tea as he stumbled back. Narcissa stood slowly, hands held unthreateningly in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Harry gasped as he tried to push away the panic trying to overwhelm him. "When did you get here? Where's Draco?"

"Calm down, Harry," Narcissa said softly ignoring his questions for now.

"Don't call me that. Answer my questions."

"I arrived early this morning. Draco fire-called me. He needed someone to talk to," Narcissa said.

"Draco has me. He can talk to me. Why would he call you? What did you talk about?"

"He called me because I'm his mother," Narcissa said coolly. "We talked about you. He's worried about you. He's worried that he isn't doing enough to help you because he doesn't know how to help you. He asked for my help. He doesn't know how to comfort you."

"And you do? You hate me! Why would you want to help me?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He didn't want her here in his and Draco's rooms. He especially didn't want to be alone with her. There were any number of things within reach she could hurt him with and unlike his muggle relatives she also had magic at her disposal.

"I don't hate you, Harry," She said calmly. Harry snorted in disbelief and shook his head.

"I'm not stupid," he snapped back. She watched him closely and he shifted uneasily under her stare.

"I never said you were." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm fine so you can leave now," He said abruptly. Mrs. Malfoy shook her head as she sat back down.

"No, you aren't fine, Harry."

"I said don't call me that."

"I will not be leaving. I told Draco I would stay with you. He needs some time to relax. He's too stressed right now and he needs to step away from the situation for a while," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"You think I don't know that? You think I can't see how tired he is? How much he worries about me?" Harry demanded. "I've tried to keep the worst from him but there are somethings that I just can't hide. I'm trying to everything he wants me to do. I'm putting these stupid memories in the pensieve; I'm talking to Snape about my nightmares. I've kissed him! We've…we've-do you know how h-hard it is not to f-flinch away whenever he reaches for me? I can't be i-intimate with him in any kind of way unless I'm having an emotional breakdown! I know that he deserves b-better than me so I'm trying to be better but it's so hard and I'm s-so tired and it h-hurts!" Harry was sobbing by the end and Narcissa stood again, holding her arms out to him.

Harry hesitated for a moment and then she smiled reassuringly at him and he ran into her arms. Narcissa hugged him tightly, one hand combing through his hair and the other wrapped around his shoulders. Harry sobbed against her, so utterly tired of pretending.

"That's it, Harry. Let it out. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright," She whispered to him as she lowered them onto the couch. Harry curled up against her, tucked into her side. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist as he let out his anguish. He didn't know how long he cried for before his tears finally slowed. He collapsed bonelessly against her and she tightened her grip.

"Go to sleep, Harry. I'll watch over you and we can talk when you wake up," Narcissa said softly. Harry nodded and snuggled closer to her. Narcissa conjured a blanket and wrapped it around him just as he fell asleep. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead sighing softly. She would help this boy in any way that she could. He deserved nothing less than her best from now on and she would protect him with her life.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger was smart. Incredibly smart. Practically a genius.

Hermione Granger was stupid. Incredibly stupid. How could she be so stupid? She had been thinking about her conversation with Malfoy in the library, well, it had been more like a threat. A very blunt, terrifying threat. She didn't want to believe what he had told her. She didn't want to think that Harry had been…had been…but she didn't think he would lie about something like that just to get a rise out of her. At least not when his mate was involved. And it wasn't an unfounded assumption. She knew that Harry had been abused. She didn't know the extent of that abuse but she knew he had been neglected and starved. It explained why he was so thin and short.

She was in the girls Prefect dorm, sitting on her bed as she thought things over. She had been blinded and manipulated by Dumbledore and it might have cost her her best friend but she wouldn't give up on trying to make amends. She would help Harry in any way that she could and she wouldn't stop trying to gain his forgiveness.

First she would have to gain Draco's trust or at least try to convince him that she was sincere in her remorse. Decision made she set off in search of the blond git. Hermione wouldn't let Harry fight this battle alone. She had been with him through all the horrible things he had endured at school; she had stuck by his side. Admittedly she hadn't been a very good friend to him recently but that would change. Harry was her brother in all but blood and she was so very tired of people hurting her little brother. People seemed to forget that she wasn't just smart, she was also a Gryffindor, and it was time she started being brave. She would remain loyal to Harry and she would pounce on anyone trying to cause him harm and tear them to pieces.

She grinned in anticipation, this one going to be fun! It would also be very hard to convince them she'd changed but this was what she wanted and she wouldn't allow herself to be tricked any longer.

Hermione Granger was smart. Incredibly smart. Practically a genius.

Her peers were stupid. Incredibly stupid. And they better watch out because Hermione was doing being nice. She was done following the rules. Hermione Granger was going incredibly smart and she was going to make them pay.

.

.

.

Dumbledore paced his office angrily, his magic lashing out and breaking various delicate items. There was one thing taking up his attention, one nuisance that kept foiling his plans at every turn. He had seen Potter's eyes when the boy had lost control of his temper. They had been pure emerald and his ears had slimed and tapered off at the end, forming small points.

Dumbledore had left as quickly as he could, returning to his office so that he could do a bit of research and what he had found could ruin everything. He needed to make sure though. If he acted on his suspicions and it turned out he was wrong he could accidently kill his weapon and ticket to more fame. He would have to test the boy first. Maybe a potion? There were potions that could detect creature inheritance. Perhaps he could make a suggestion to Severus and get him to put the potion on the sixth year curriculum. That way it would seem less suspicious. Yes, that's what he would do. The student would test the potions and he'd have Severus take note of what Potter's potion revealed. If it proved his assumptions right then what he had planned wouldn't kill him, it would bind his creature, making him unable to access the powers he otherwise would have received.

He called Severus to his office and told him about the potion. He made sure to make it seem like he thought it was something that the children would enjoy, his eyes twinkling as he played the harmless grandfather. Severus grumbled and complained but eventually agreed to teach them how to brew the potion before storming impatiently out of Albus' office. Albus grinned to himself as he popped one of his lemon drops into his mouth. Everything would go as planned this time. He would make sure of it. And if, somehow, the Potter brat managed to ruin another plan he could always cast the imperius curse and order Potter to do his bidding.

Yes, things were beginning to look up for him. Soon he would have all the fame and glory that the boy had stolen from him. He would be the most powerful wizard in all of Europe and no one would dare stand in his way!


	23. Chapter 23

When Harry next woke he felt surprisingly better. He stretched on the sofa before melting back into the cushions, too relaxed to get up.

"I've ordered lunch, Harry," A woman's voice said, startling him.

"Stupefy!" Harry barked as he jumped up and whirled around, his wand already out and in his hand. Narcissa quickly erected a shield before her, absorbing the spell. Harry blinked sleepily at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy? I am so sorry! I-You startled me and I'm not always in the best mood when I first wake up! I didn't mean to try and curse you!" Harry instantly began to apologize.

"It's fine, dear. I knew you would be on edge after what happened. I was prepared, besides I successfully blocked the spell so no harm done," Narcissa placated him. Harry nodded as he collapsed back onto the sofa.

"Why are you still here? I thought after I cried all over you you would be eager to leave," Harry admitted. Narcissa sighed and shook her head.

"Of course not, you needed me. I shall stay to keep you company until Draco returns." Harry looked around at his mates name.

"Where is Draco? He doesn't usually leave without at least writing a note," Harry said worriedly. He prodded along their mental connection, sighing in relief when he felt a wave of affection flood him from the bond, soothing his nerves.

"I told him to spend some time with his friends today. He needs a bit of relaxation time. I figured you would not begrudge him a few hours away," Narcissa said, watching Harry closely. Harry glared at her.

"Of course not," he snapped, insulted. "I tell him all the time that he doesn't have to stay with me every second of the day. He's just a stubborn, overprotective git." Narcissa chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I believe he is," she agreed. Harry smiled slightly back at her.

"About what I said earlier," Harry began hesitantly.

"Yes, you mentioned quite a few interesting things. Tell me, Harry, is my son forcing you to be intimate with him?" Narcissa asked passively. Harry stood quickly, turning to glare down at Narcissa in disgust.

"No! Why would you even ask that? Of course he doesn't! Draco is a good dominant," Harry defended viciously.

"I meant no offense, Mr. Potter. I just wondered. You did imply that you were not completely with your current level of intamcy, what was I supposed to think?" She asked.

"Not that your own son would force someone to do…that! I'm the one who can't handle it. The only time I've been able to be that close to him is when I'm already emotionally out of it. I can't…I want to be…intimate with him," Harry admitted softly, blushing heavily, "but whenever I try I remember how much it hurt. I remember all the things my uncle used to make me do for him, or that he did to me. I can't help seeing myself on my knees in front of whatever business man my uncle is trying to bribe at the moment and I freeze."

"Perfectly understandable reaction, Harry. No one is expecting you to be okay with what happened to you so soon. It's alright that you feel so conflicted," Narcissa soothed. Harry laughed brokenly as he shook his head.

"You don't understand," he rasped.

"What don't I understand?"

"You're talking like this is a recent development, as if it only just started this summer. Mrs. Malfoy, that type of thing, what you saved me from, it's been happening my whole life. Not the…the r-rape, that started when I turned eight, but the beatings and being starved? That's been going on for as long as I can remember," Harry sighed tiredly. Narcissa felt her heart breaking for him and couldn't resist standing up and wrapping him in her arms, holding hi protectively against her body.

"I am so sorry that this has happened to you, Harry and if they weren't already dead I would go and kill them now. All we can do is try to prove to you that they were wrong about you. You aren't a freak and you aren't dirty," she whispered. Harry slowly brought his arms up around her slim waist and when she didn't yell or push him away he tightened his hold, clinging to her desperately as tears slid down his face. When he had managed to finally get control of himself he pulled back, sniffling slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered, "That's the second time I cried on you today."

"I don't mind, dear," Narcissa assured him with a soft smile.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Harry asked hesitantly. Narcissa nodded as they sat back down on the sofa. Harry opened his mouth but shut it quickly when a house elf appeared with a platter of food. The elf bowed to them before popping away back to the kitchens. Narcissa fixed a plate, putting a bit of everything on it before handing it to Harry.

"Er, thanks, but I'm not really all that hungry," Harry muttered, placing the plate in his lap.

"Eat whatever you can stomach, dear. I know you didn't have breakfast this morning so you have to eat some of it," Narcissa scolded. Harry sighed an picked up a bread roll, nibbling on the edges as he watched Narcissa fix her own plate.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" She turned to Harry, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Er, well, I told you about the pensieve, right?" Narcissa nodded. "Okay, well, I haven't been putting my memories in it like I promised Draco I would. I've only don't two and they aren't that bad." Harry fidgeted with his plate, avoiding staring at Narcissa.

"Umm…I just, would you mind…Er, will you stay with me? While I put them in? I just…I don't want to do it alone. I can't," Harry said softly.

"Of course I will, Harry. Whatever you need I will do my best to provide for you," Narcissa promised.

"Thanks. I'll…I'll just got get the, uh…yeah," Harry stammered. He set his plate on the floor and walked to the bedroom, grabbing the pensieve off of the dresser and walking back to the common room.

Harry set it down gently on the small coffee table and sat down beside Narcissa. He pulled his and out of his pocket, twirling it around his fingers nervously as he stared at the silver item.

"Take your time. We have all afternoon. You do as much as you can for today," Narcissa encouraged. Harry nodded, flashing her an uncertain smile before he lifted his wand to his temple and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

Draco was outside with his friends, lounging underneath a tree, school books scattered and forgotten around them.

"How is that adorable mate of yours doing, Draco?" Pansy asked from Draco's left. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. One second he'll be fine and then something will happen and it will set him back and he gets timid and submissive. He'll try to please me in any way he can."

"He's your submissive mate, Draco. Being submissive is in his nature. They instinctively want to please their dominant," Blaise pointed out.

"Not to the point of offering to suck them off because he accidently spilled ink on the table and was afraid I was going to beat him senseless," Draco snapped, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Blaise and Pansy slowly sat up with him, exchanging worried glances.

"Draco? How are things going, really?" Blaise asked softly. Draco shook his head as he buried his face in his hands.

"It's so bloody hard. I'm trying to help him the best I can but I don't know what to do, Blaise. I don't what to say or how to help him when he wakes up having a panic attack. I don't know how to take care of him when he goes into a flashback and it hurts! I have to fight against my instincts because half of me wants to take him and ravish that delectable body whenever he smiles at me and the other half knows that he isn't anywhere near ready for that kind of intimacy," Draco ranted.

"Maybe you should owl order some books on the subject. Read up on the topic so you have at least a basic understanding of what he's going through," Pansy suggested. Draco blinked at her and snorted.

"Obviously. I can't believe I didn't think of that myself," Draco grumbled as he lay back down. Pansy chuckled and Blaise smirked at him.

"Admit it, Draco. You'd be lost without us," Blaise teased.

"Oh, shove off," Draco said, pushing Blaise over with a grin.

.

.

.

Since it was Saturday Severus decided that now was as good a time as any to make an impromptu visit to Grimmuald Place. He floo'd over, knowing that Lupin would be there. He hadn't been sent on a mission for a few weeks now so he had decided to clean up house. Severus stepped out of the fireplace and glanced around, sneer firmly in place. He hated this house and the feel of dark magic resonating within it. He pulled out his wand, laying it flat on his open palm.

"Point me, Remus Lupin," he intoned. His wand began to spin quickly before stopping. Severus placed his wand back in his wrist holster and began to climb the stairs to the library. Of course the wolf would be there. It was his favorite room in the house. Severus strode through the doors, immediately locating Lupin sitting in a chair by the window.

"Lupin, we need to talk," Severus stated, stopping in front of the wolf with his arms crossed before his chest.

"Hello, Severus. How are you doing today?" Remus asked politely.

"Cease with the pleasantries, wolf. I did not come here to inquire about your health. Has Potter been writing you letters?" Severus asked coolly. Remus blinked in surprise at the unexpected question.

"Why do you want to know?" Remus asked as he set his book aside. Severus just stared at him until Remus sighed.

"Yes, he has been. Why? Did something happen?" Remus asked.

"Have you read the letters?" Severus ignored Lupin's question.

"Not exactly," Remus sighed.

"You have not exactly been reading Potter's letters to you. So you do not exactly know what has happened to him? I am going to assume that you have also not exactly written him a letter in return?" Severus sneered.

"Why are you here, Severus? I thought you hated Harry," Lupin scowled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"And I was under the mistaken impression that you cared for him," Severus shot back.

"I do care for Harry! Of course I do! He's the son of one of my best friends," Remus snapped.

"He is also the reason why you're only remaining best friend is dead," Severus said smoothly. Remus paled and stared at Severus.

"Why are you here?" Remus whispered.

"Do you hate him now, Lupin? Do you find that you can't stand the sight of him, knowing that he's the reason Black is dead? Do you wish that Potter had died instead so that you would not have to be alone?" Severus asked silkily. Remus shook his head.

"No! I don't hate him, I could never hate Harry. He's my pack, my pup. I wouldn't do anything that could hurt him," Remus denied.

"I wonder what your definition of hurt is, wolf, seeing as ou already have," Severus replied.

"What do you mean? What's happened to Harry?"

"How many letters has he sent you, Lupin? How many desperate pleas for help and love have you ignored so that you could selfishly wallow in your own grief? He has nightmares, you know," Severus spoke softly, watching as Remus grew paler with each word. "You and the mutt appear in them quite frequently. They must be awful with the way he wakes up crying. Obviously you don't care, though. After all, where were you when he needed rescuing? Where were you when he found his mate, or discovered his friend's betrayal?"

"Please. Please, tell me what happened. Take me to him," Lupin begged.

"I think not," Severus snarled. "Read the letters, Lupin. Maybe next time you will act like the adult everyone believes you to be and stop neglecting your pack mate."

Remus hurriedly snatched the letters off the table beside him and tore open the first one, eyes scanning the words quickly. Severus left Remus alone in the library, heading back to Hogwarts. He had done his part. Now it was up to Lupin to try to make amends.

.

.

.

Voldemort sat on his thrown hissing softly to Nagini. His plans were coming along quite nicely. Soon he would have the Potter boy on his side, the devastating blow of knowing that teir supposed 'savior' had switched sides would bring wizarding Britain to its knees. No one would even think about trying to oppose him then and the world would be his for the taking. Perhaps he could even train the Potter boy to be his heir. He was certainly very powerful for his age and the Dark Lord suspected he could be quite a formidable foe with the right tutelage and incentive. Only a few more months before the Malfoy boy would deliver Potter to him. A thrill of anticipation shot though him and he slowly stood from his throne.

"Come Nagini," he hissed. "It'ssss time to hunt our prey." Nagini coiled around his shoulders and torso and he apparated away to play a game of muggle hunting.

.

.

.

Dumbledore paced his office, mumbling under his breath as he formulated a plan. He needed to see how far he could push Harry and the Malfoy brat without either of them breaking. He sat at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards him. He dipped a quill in his ink pot and began to write.

Harry,

I would be incredibly grateful if you and your mate would come to my office Sunday afternoon for tea and light discussion. I know you are skeptical of my plans and harbor some ill feeling regarding myself but I would like the chance to alleviate your fears. I do so love toffee, I'll make sure there is plenty for us to share.

-Headmaster Dumbledore

Dumbledore sat back, waiting for the ink to dry before he folded the message and slid it into a small envelope. He called a school owl to him and tied the letter around its leg before sending it off. He grinned to himself as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Very soon he would have Harry back under his control and he could proceed with things as planned.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger was on a mission and its name was Get Back Her Best Friend, and to do that she would need help. Hermione knew that none of the slytherins would help her so she went to the one person she hoped would. She stepped into the green house and looked around, smiling when she spotted Neville kneeling on the ground a few feet away.

"Neville, I need to talk to you," She stated as she walked closer. Neville stiffened and slowly stood up, turning around to face her.

"Hermione," He greeted her.

"It's about Harry," she continued. Neville nodded.

"I figured it was. Look, Hermione. Whatever you have planned I suggest you let it go. Harry is as happy as he can be right now. I won't have you messing this up for him, not after all he's done for us," Neville said calmly, staring Hermione straight in the eye.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Neville. I don't want to hurt him. I realize now that I was misled by Dumbledore and I want to set things right. I want my best friend back," she insisted.

"It might be too late for that," Neville shrugged. "I'm not going to risk hurting him by helping you. You need to talk to him. Maybe he'll forgive you and maybe he won't." Hermione stared at Neville incredulously.

"You won't help me? That's why I came to talk to you! I wanted to ask you for advice," Hermione admitted. Neville smirked at her.

"What can I say? My sense of self-preservation has grown since I started hanging out with the slytherins. I won't do anything that can jeopardize my friendship with him, not for anyone or anything," Neville said firmly. Hermione nodded sadly.

"I understand. I'm glad he has you, Neville. He'll need people he can trust. Just remember, even if he doesn't forgive me O won't stop helping him any way I can," Hermione promised.

"I'll make sure he knows that," Neville said. Hermione nodded once and left. He had an apology to make after all.

.

.

.

Ginny sat in the library by herself, flipping through a potions book with cold determination. Just because Ron was stupid enough to get himself suspended didn't mean she wouldn't continue on with the plan. She just needed to find the right potion first. She flipped through a few more pages before she finally found what she was looking for. A smirk cured her lips as she ripped the page out and put the book back where she had gotten it from. She shoved the page into her cloak pocket as she strolled out of the library. The potion took two months two brew, two months and she'd have everything she ever wanted.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry held his wand to his temple, his hand shaking. He tightened his grips, hoping to stop the trembling.

"Breath, Harry. They're just memories. They can't hurt you anymore," Narcissa encouraged softly beside him. Harry smiled sadly and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That, Mrs. Malfoy, is where you are wrong." Harry closed his eyes again, holding his breath as he cast his thoughts back to the first time he had been thrown into his cupboard.

_Harry was two and three months old and he was sitting in the corner of the kitchen. His aunt had pushed him roughly into his little corner, ordering him to stay there. She had_ _secured Dudley in his high chair and was feeding him lunch, smiling and simpering over his every moment. Harry watched as his stomach rumbled._

_"Aun' Pe'unia? Is wanna eat too," Harry said softy, arms wrapping around his growling stomach. Petunia turned to glare at him._

_"You can eat when Dudley is finished. I won't have you stealing out of my sons mouth. Now stop being an ungrateful little wretch and be quiet," She snapped at him. Harry nodded quickly, tears welling up in his eyes as he sniffled slightly. He hadn't meant to make her mad, he was just so hungry. Harry did as he was told and stayed in his corner until his aunt had unstrapped Dudley from his highchair and set him gently on his feet. Harry stood as Dudley waddled out of the kitchen and went over to his aunt, holding his arms out to her eagerly. She sniffed in disgust at him and brushed pass him. Harry watched her in confusion. Wasn't his aunt going to put him in the highchair? She had said he could eat after Dudley. Had she changed her mind? Had he been bad when he had asked to eat with Dudley?_

_Petunia turned back towards him with two slices of bread and a half full cup of water. She shoved them into Harry's hands impatiently, glaring down at him. He took them slowly. Was this his lunch? Dudley had gotten two bowl of mac and cheese, some crackers and a small slice of cake. Harry looked from the bread back to his aunt. "_

_I have what Dudley eat?" Harry asked hopefully. Petunia sneered at him and snatched the bread and water back, slamming them down on the counter. "_

_There you go being ungrateful again! You should be thankful that I gave you that much!" She snapped, grabbing his arm tightly and dragging him out of the kitchen. Harry stumbled behind her scared and confused. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He just wanted some lunch! Aunt Petunia opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and threw him in roughly. Harry cried out when his head hit the wall. He curled up into a ball, his hand in his head as he whimpered softly. "_

_You can stay in here until you learn to show me proper respect!" Petunia hissed and slammed the door shut in his face, locking it from the outside. Harry rubbed his throbbing head as he slowly sat up, crying silently by himself in the dark._

Harry opened his eyes slowly as the memory finished and guided the floating white strand into the pensieve.

"How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked gently. Harry shrugged as he turned to face her.

"Fine. That one wasn't so bad. It was just the beginning. It doesn't get really bad until I turn six," Harry mumbled absently as he fiddled with his wand.

"Do you need to take a break? We can have a drink?" Narcissa offered. Harry shook his head.

"I just want to get this over as soon as possible," Harry said as he faced forward again, raising his wand back to his temple. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and lost himself in another memory.

_Harry was four now. He sat on his small cot in his cupboard with the small light bulb glowing dimly, coloring with a few of Dudley's broken crayons that he had saved from the rubbish bin. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he concentrated. He drew one tall stick figure with crazy black hair like his. The figure was holding hands with a much smaller figure with unruly black hair and dark green eyes, a smile on the smallest one's face. On the other side of the small figure was another figure, this one with a blue dress and red hair. Harry drew in the sky and the sun, scribbling grass and flowers under their feet. He sighed as he stared at the picture, his hands gently brushing across the happy figures._

_"I wish you were here," he whispered softly before he hid the coveted picture under his thin pillow. He turned the light off and lay down. He took his glasses off and set them carefully on the floor before closing his eyes as he thought about his imaginary parents. Harry was jerked awake when someone threw a shoe at him, hitting him in the chest. Harry grunted in pain, blinking blearily at a large figure._

_"Get up, boy! Petunia is having friends over for breakfast. You need to clean the living room and get breakfast going," Uncle Vernon demanded. Harry put his glasses on and stepped out of his cupboard, closing the door gently behind him._

_"Uncle?" Harry said timidly, already beginning to cringe in preparation for the large man's anger._

_"What?" His uncle snapped, turning to glare at him._

_"I…er, I don't know how to make breakfast," Harry said softly, looking down at his feet._

_"Then you better figure it out quickly. They'll be arriving in an hour. Get in there and be quick out about," Vernon ordered. Harry nodded despairingly and hurried into the kitchen. "And you better not burn anything, boy!" Harry bit his lip, panicking slightly. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to work the stove! He couldn't even reach the stove!_

_Harry hesitated for one moment before he dragged a chair over to the counter. He climbed up and sat on his knees. At least that fixed the height problem. Harry climbed back down and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out the eggs, bacon, and biscuits, and carefully set them on the counter. He bit his lip again as he pulled out a bowl, having seen his aunt mix eggs in them before. He climbed onto the counter and searched the cupboard for salt and pepper. Having gathered everything he could remember his aunt using Harry got to work. He turned the oven on so that it could heat up before he cracked the eggs carefully into the bowl. He picked up the salt and pepper, weighing both containers before shaking some in. Harry gasped as he lost his grip on the salt and far too much salt fell into the bowl. Harry paled as he frantically looked over his shoulder. What was he going to do! Now the eggs would be nasty and he would get in so much trouble!_

_Harry looked at the pepper and shook more into the eggs hoping to even it out. He turned the stove on and set a skillet on one of the eyes. Harry opened the package of bacon and spread them out on a long pan and placed them in the oven. After that he opened the can of biscuits and spread those out on another pan, placing them in the oven under the bacon. With that done Harry stirred the eggs, making sure they didn't stick to the bottom of the skillet and burn. After a few minutes they were golden and fluffy. Harry carefully scooped them into a big serving bowl and placed it on the table. He also began setting out plates, forks, and cups. H went to the fridge and pulled out milk and orange juice. He poured them into two separate pitchers and put the pitchers by the eggs. Harry frowned when a weird smell began to fill the kitchen. He sniffed the air, trying to the place the smell when his uncle stomped in._

_"Boy, what's that smell? You better not be burning anything!" Vernon shouted as he shoved Harry out of the way. Harry stumbled back, shaking in fear as his uncle checked on the bacon and biscuits._

_"Hmm. They're done, idiot boy. Take them out and put them on the table then get back to your cupboard," Vernon ordered._

_"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered, shrinking back as his uncle stomped pass him and back into the living room. Harry grabbed some oven mitts from a drawer and pulled the bacon and biscuits out. He placed the bacon on one plate and the biscuits in a big bowl, taking them to the table one at a time. Harry made sure everything was perfect and scampered back to his cupboard feeling extremely proud of himself. He closed his cupboard door behind him. HE turned on his little light bulb and pulled a picture out from under his pillow, one with three happy stick figures holding hands._

_"I made breakfast, Mum," Harry whispered, his thumb stroking the figure with red hair and a dress. "I didn't even burn anything! I was so good! Maybe now uncle will let me eat. Right, Dad? He said if I was good he would give me something." Harry stared at the picture until he heard a knock at the door. He shoved the picture back under his pillow and listened carefully as his aunt invited people in and led them to the kitchen, telling them about the breakfast she had prepared. Harry scowled and pressed closer to the door. Everything was quite for a moment and Harry guessed they were too busy eating to talk. It wasn't until someone began coughing and choking that his stomach sank. More coughs joined the first one and Harry heard someone spitting._

_"These eggs are awful!" Someone said shrilly. Harry paled, fear clawing at his insides._

_"Jesus, Petunia! Are you trying to poison us?" Someone else demanded. He could hear his aunt stammering apologies and excuses, their voices growing louder as they came closer._

_"If this is how you cook I don't think I'll be staying," a women said snidely before the door opened and slammed back shut. There was an ominous silence before his door was thrown open. Harry screamed when a fat hand grabbed his arm and dragged him out._

_"What did you do?" Vernon shouted as he shook Harry. "You useless idiot! You can't do anything right!" Vernon let go of Harry with one hand so that could slap him. Harry gasped in pain as his head whipped to the side. "You think you can just screw up and not get what's coming to you?" Vernon slapped him again and Harry began sobbing._

_"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Harry sobbed, trying to back away from the enraged man. Vernon snarled and shoved him down._

_"Next time you better do it right, or you won't be getting off so easily," Vernon warned, kicking Harry once in the stomach before he stormed off. Harry painfully crawled back to the safety of his cupboard, sobbing as he pulled himself up onto his little cot, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach as he curled up into a ball._

Harry kept his eyes closed as he pulled the memory from his mind, his hands shaking as he put it in the pensieve.

"That was the first time he hit me," Harry whispered.

"How old were you?" Narcissa asked.

"Four." Harry closed his eyes and prepared to draw out the next memory.

_Harry was six. Just turned, in fact. Today was his birthday, not that his relatives cared. Harry had been locked away on his cupboard for hours while his aunt had tea with her friends._

_"-out shopping. There's this new curtain I was thinking about getting." Harry perked up at the conversation. He listened as they began to clear away their cups. He heard his aunt tell his uncle that she would be back later before she left with her friends. Harry prayed that he would be let out now that the visitors were gone and couldn't help but smile when he heard his uncle walking towards his cupboard. His uncle opened the door and Harry peered up at him._

_"Get out here," his uncle said calmly. Harry carefully crawled out and stood up facing his uncle. Vernon stared at him for a moment before closing the cupboard door. "Go to the living room." Harry nodded meekly and skirted around his uncle. He sat on the floor in front of the sofa because Freaks weren't allowed on the good furniture. His uncle came in a few minutes later with a plate of cookies and a cup of milk._

_"You can sit on the sofa," His uncle said. Harry looked around before he blinked in surprise, realizing that his uncle was talking to him. Harry hesitantly stood up and sat on the very edge of the sofa, prepared to drop to the floor in an instant. Vernon held out the plate of cookies and the milk. "Here."_

_"For me?" Harry had to ask as he slowly took them. His uncle sat beside him, the sofa cushion dipping with the added weigh._

_"It's your birthday, isn't it?" His uncle grunted. Harry could only stare incredulously. He looked down at the cookies, beaming with happiness. He was being remembered! He was getting something nice for his birthday. Harry wiggled happily as he munched on the cookies_

_"Drink your milk," his uncle encouraged. Harry nodded and gulped some down. He frowned slightly and looked up at his uncle._

_"Uncle Vernon, my milk tastes weird," Harry whispered, not sure if he was allowed to complain._

_"It's alright," his uncle said and Harry shrugged and drank some more. He ate another cookie before his vision started blurring. He dropped his cup of milk as he suddenly tilted forward. His uncle caught him before he fell and laid him down on the sofa._

_"I d-don't feel t-to good," Harry slurred. His uncle didn't answer. "Unca Vern'n?" Harry felt hands on him and thought that Vernon was about to carry him to his cupboard. He frowned when he felt clothes sliding against his skin. He felt his uncle trying to pull his trousers down and batted feebly at his hands. "Wha'? Wazzgoinon?" Harry slurred again. His uncle chuckled eagerly as he yanked Harry's pants off._

_"I'm giving you your birthday present," his uncle said. Harry sobbed and pushed weakly at his uncle but it was hard. His head was fuzzy and he couldn't think. He couldn't feel his body. He sobbed harder as his uncle leaned over him, his big, meaty hands caressing Harry's skin. His uncle touched him with one hand, his other moving quickly between his own legs. Harry tried to wiggle away but he was so tired and his body was so heavy, he just couldn't move. His uncle was breathing faster now, his face red from exertion. He closed his eyes and turned his head, praying for it to be over soon. He didn't know how long it lasted before his uncle grunted loudly and stilled over him, something wet and sticky dripping onto his chest and stomach. Vernon rolled off of Harry and yanked his clothes back on. He dragged him, sobbing, back to the cupboard and threw him in before slamming the door shut._

_"Hope you enjoyed your present," Vernon panted as he walked away. Harry gagged, rolling to the side as he vomited the cookies and milk onto the floor._

Harry knew he was crying as he slowly opened his eyes and put the memory with the others in the pensieve.

"I think that's enough for today," Narcissa said firmly, resting her hand on Harry's arm. Harry flinched away from her and she quickly snatched her arm back.

"Please don't touch me," Harry gasped. Narcissa nodded helplessly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked softly.

"No. You sent my dominant away and he's the only one I want," Harry sighed as he curled up in the corner of the couch.

"I can help you with whatever you need," Narcissa offered.

"No you can't. Please, leave." Narcissa frowned and shook her head.

"I can't leave you in this state, Harry." Harry turned to look at her.

"I don't want you here and I don't need you here. You think because you're my mate's mother you can just tell me what to do? Get out. I hate you and your evil death eater husband. I don't ever want to see you again!" Harry shouted at her, his defenses rising around him. He was at his weakest and e didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not when he didn't trust them completely. Narcissa's face darkened and she stood gracefully, running her hands down the front of her robes.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I will leave for now. I will send Lucius to check on you later. Try to get some sleep." She turned and left through the fire place. Harry glared at the dying flames, shot a hateful look at the pensieve and stalked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He angrily shed his clothes until he was in pants and climbed into the bed, wiping the tears from his face before he shut his eyes ad fell asleep, trying desperately to block out the world and all its cruelty.


End file.
